


Forever in the Snow and Ice

by Kaguyachan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Everything, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Former Prince!Yuuri, Frottage, King!Victor, Lilia is a BAMF, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Phichit finally appears!, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Running Away, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Smut, The Polar Bear King Elements, Yurio Mila and Otabek are fairies, Yuuri is a precious cinnamon bun, all the smut bits, seriously your teeth will rot, slow burn?, what even happened, why do I like torturing Victuuri?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaguyachan/pseuds/Kaguyachan
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was the king of his nation, a pillar.  But when an expedition into unknown territory nearly takes his life and he is saved by a kind stranger who is not all he appears to be, Victor finds himself not willing to leave the world of snow and ice.Yuuri Katsuki is a recluse, shut off from the world for a countless amount of time, and bearer of a curse.  When a handsome, silver-haired man collapses at his figurative doorstep, he finds he wants to take a chance on the world again.However, an accident on Victor's part drives Yuuri away from his arms, and Victor must find a solution that will not only save his people, but a love he found is worth fighting for.MAJOR CHANGES APPLIED AS OF 1/1/2018*Story loosely based on Beauty and the Beast and a film called The Polar Bear King*





	1. Into the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in... well... let's just say this is my first fic, at least in the sense that I'd like to finish it completely, ahaha XD; I hope you'll all bear with me as I reacquaint myself with actually writing fiction again after quite a long time <3
> 
> Comments, critiques, and suggestions are seriously (I'm not kidding, VERY seriously) appreciated.
> 
> Also, I had every intention of writing this story in Victor's perspective, however as the story moves along, I may add in Yuuri's perspective, possibly soon, possibly towards the later half.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

"Yakov!  What news of the team from the forest lands?!"

 

A young man of 27 years burst into the strategy room through thick, gold-encrusted doors that hit the walls with a loud bang, and strode across the room to where his advisor, a grizzled, elder named Yakov, stood looking over topographical maps of their country, Rosia.  He had woken up and gotten dressed as soon as the sun rose, and was eager to hear the news.

 

Yakov looked up at the man - his King - from his seat with an impatient, tired, annoyed, yet concerned look.  "I'm afraid not much, Victor.  The company arrived this morning and the results were... not what was expected.  They lasted about a day before turning back, the storms were so strong."

 

Victor looked down at one of the maps, a discerning look on his face.  His kingdom had for many generations been a moderately-sized country, but during his reign over the years had begun to grow in size due to the gradual absorption of a neighboring country.  Over the span of a hundred years the country had fallen into despair due to a series of tragedies it couldn't recover from, and provided Rosia an entryway it couldn't ignore.  There was one section, however, that they had not absorbed.  It was an enormous, old forest with tall, wide trees, tucked in a far off corner of the land.  The forest was engulfed in a blizzardous storm, the intensity of which they had never seen.

 

Multiple forces had been sent in to survey the forest so they could begin to draw out maps for the newly joined lands but none could breach the strong storms that plagued it and eventually had no choice to return.  This latest team, as the king had just found out, did not have any better results.

 

"Yakov... we must try one more time.  However, I will be going personally, along with my own team of surveyors."

 

It took a moment for Yakov to process what Victor was saying.  When he did, the silver-haired king had to take a step back at the elder man's red face and furious expression.

 

" _VICTOR!_ Are you insane?!  Do you understand the risks involved?!" Yakov blasted.

 

Victor affixed to Yakov a solid stare.  "Of course I do.  But there's no one else to do it.  We can't send more people to only turn back without a more solid factor in play."

 

It was true, and Victor knew Yakov understood that.  He was the ideal monarch with his handsome features, intelligent mind, and sharp wit.  He knew all the ins and outs of governing, and, most importantly, there was not an inch of the kingdom's land he could not recognize.

 

With the neighboring lands, however, the familiarity was not as forthcoming.

 

Victor took stock of what they already knew.  From a physical standpoint, the trees of the forest were tall, thin, and imposing; the snow was everywhere the eye could see - whatever wasn't already on the ground would be whipped up into the air by winds so strong it looked as if nothing could pass through; and it was dark, as if the storms were permanently affixed to the landscape.

 

In addition to these things, there were also... legends... that couldn't be ignored.  His travels and expeditions through the derelict country brought whispers to his ears from the occasional people he met along the way.  The forest was cursed, they would say, and it cursed them as well.  He also heard rumors about a fearsome creature that could breathe fire and would burn a person to a crisp as soon as it laid eyes upon them.  The notion seemed a little ridiculous to Victor, if he was being honest.  The people were probably just so run down from being leaderless that their thoughts were always toward the negative.  But they genuinely were afraid of the forest, a notion he certainly couldn't blame them for.

 

In the end, he could certainly understand why the other teams were unable to complete their task, but the land was to become part of their country and the king was determined to see it done.  He would become the protector of those people.  It was therefore up to him to make it happen.

 

He would not be bested by some ice and snow, nor by any such odd creatures that may or may not exist.  Rosia would conquer this land and have it absorbed.  Victor knew there was no question in this.

 

Yakov took a moment to contemplate what Victor told him.  With great reluctance, he said, "Very well.  However, you're going to take twice the amount of surveyors and triple the supplies.  I want you back alive, boy."

 

Victor immediately blessed his dear advisor with an undeniably bright heart-shaped grin and clapped him on the shoulder.  "Done, my friend!  We leave at dawn!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Over a week later into the forest lands and things had taken a turn for the worst.  Victor was completely lost, out of supplies, and on his last legs.

 

The forest wasn't insurmountable at first.  The group stayed packed together and slowly made their way through the trees and snow.  The surveyors made every effort to keep their king protected and remain aware of where they were at all times.  However, the farther in they went, the thicker and denser everything became, until any visibility at all was impossible and the group became scattered.  One by one the men were lost until Victor found himself completely alone.  Even his horse, spooked by the darkness, rushing wind, and uneven terrain, threw him from the saddle and ran off.

 

Not to be deterred, Victor pushed himself onward.  He was determined that he would go as far as he could no matter what.  He was the king, the leader of his people, and needed to pave the way for the greatness of his country.  But the farther he pushed, the weaker he became, and the storms were only becoming stronger.  His progress slowed immensely, and he had to stop and seek shelter often.  But the harsh conditions could not be denied completely - he had his task at hand - and on the final day he could last, his body gave out and he fell to the snowy ground with a thump.

 

Frozen cold and completely prostrate in the white surface, as his eyes clouded over, he could see a large, black, winged body landing next to him.  Thinking it was a hallucination, he ignored it and succumbed to the darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Victor could feel upon regaining consciousness was warmth all around him.  It was an immensely different sensation from the last time he could remember.  There was no wind, no snow to assault him.  It felt wonderful, though he was confused, as he knew he had nothing with him that would be able to provide such a feeling.

 

The second thing was even more unusual - a hand whose fingers were gently combing through his hair.  The caresses were slow, steady, soft against his head.  Victor felt warm and comforted; he turned his head toward the feeling, wanting more.  When he did though, the hand stopped and moved away from his head, and Victor's eyes slowly fluttered open at the loss.

 

Focusing by blinking a couple of times, he looked around him, trying to gain his bearings.  He was enveloped by thick, fluffy fur that easily covered all of him from the neck down, and could see the soft glow of a fire burning to the side and what looked like the roof of a large cave.  His eyes continued to flicker around, exploring as much as they could from where he was laying, but stopped short at the loveliest pair of chocolate brown eyes.

 

"Oh!  You're awake," a voice sounded softly.

 

 _A chocolate voice to go with the chocolate eyes_ , Victor thought fleetingly.

 

It took several moments for the king to stop staring and look elsewhere.  "Nn," Victor confirmed eventually.  He twisted his head slightly, testing his mobility.  "Where am I?  I don't remember being this warm when I collapsed."

 

"S-so you remember, then.  We're in my home, currently.  I found you in the forest and brought you back here..."

 

Strange, Victor thought,  _wasn't there_ _something large and black coming before I passed out?_   He mentally shook his head and paid the thought no mind, but then realized something else.

 

"We're still in the forest?" Victor asked.

 

"Yes?" his savior confirmed questionably.

 

Victor gasped.   _"How?"_

 

"Oh, um, I-I live here," the young man stuttered, looking flustered and diverting his eyes.  As if to change the subject, he suddenly asked, "W-Would you like to sit up?  Are you able to?"

 

Victor silently allowed the redirection and filed the distinct lack of information away for later.  He was feeling particularly stiff from having been laying in one position for who knew how long, and the movement would be welcome.  "Yes, thank you," he said, starting to adjust himself.  The man touched Victor's shoulders to balance him and Victor eyed him, noting his nervousness.  "If you have any water, I'd greatly appreciate some."

 

Appearing grateful for the chance to move away, the man smiled in relief and immediately rose from his seat. "Of course!  I'll be right back!" he said, and bustled toward the back of the cave.

 

Once he was gone, Victor got himself fully up into a sitting position and was able to notice the other furnishings that he couldn't while laying down.  It was clear that the man had been living in this space for quite some time - a couple of years at the very least, he estimated.  For one, Victor was actually laying in a bed big enough for at least two people, the frame carved from wood, and a mattress with pillows that were all fluffy and soft.  What he thought was one fur turned out to be an entire piling of multiple fur blankets.  In addition to the bed, which was a surprise all on its own, there was also a finely crafted round table with a couple of equally fine chairs, as well as a large fire pit with various cooking tools around it.  Sitting next to the fire pit was a long chair similar to a sofa with more of the fur blankets and pillows, and what looked to be an area rug made of even more furs covered a large area of the solid dirt floor.

 

As he pondered the curiousness of it all, a loud squeak sounded behind him and he turned to see wide chocolate eyes and a red face coming closer with what looked to be a refined stone cup filled with water.

 

"Are you alright?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow at the generator of the noise.

 

"Ah, um, yes.  I a-almost dropped the cup," the man muttered, not looking directly at Victor.  He handed the silver-haired man the cup, who accepted it gratefully.

 

"Thank you," he said with a grin and a wink, feeling a little more like himself.  Victor took a long sip of the water and spread his mouth into a wide, heart-shaped grin.  "Delicious!" he cried cheerfully.

 

The ebony-haired man gave a tiny smile of relief and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Victor.  As Victor drank the water, the man looked on, carefully observing him.

 

"You were asleep for quite some time; are you feeling alright, sitting up?" he asked.

 

Victor breathed deeply in and out a few times and twisted his torso to check flexibility, then gave a small grin..  "About as well as can be expected, I think.  Whatever you did worked wonderfully."

 

The man blushed slightly and looked down. "Oh, um, I didn't do much; just tried to keep you warm as much as possible.  Your body did the rest," he finished with a shrug.

 

The conversation died down, and Victor took a moment to study the young man in front of him.  He was, frankly, an intensely handsome young man.  He had a strong, angled jawline, with full lips that were curved gracefully.  His doe-like brown eyes were framed by thick lashes and head was covered with silky-looking short ebony hair.  Victor subconsciously wanted to touch and run his own fingers through it like the man did with him earlier.

 

His clothes, Victor noticed too, were simple but finely crafted.  He wore a tan colored short-sleeved linen tunic with a leather drawstring corset-laced in the front, and black leather pants that hugged his hips.

 

Victor was rather curious at the seemingly highly civilized set-up and the extreme attractiveness of the man sitting at his side.  He found that he stumbled onto something truly fascinating - and literally right at his doorstep! - and was eager to know more.  Where did he come from?  How had he come to live here?  Was he a citizen of Rosia or the old country?  Victor had so many more questions.

 

 

How the man was able to find Victor in such a dangerous forest, too, had him curious.  The hazardous conditions, he assumed, had taken the lives of his surveyors, yet this man had found and saved him; it was peculiar, though those thoughts brought him back to his current situation.  He mourned for his people, but he was alive, here, thanks to the very person sitting across from him, and he needed to show his appreciation.  Victor lifted his arm and slid his fingers under the man's chin, gently tilting it upward.  Once he had his chocolate eyes focused on his own aqua blues, he gave the man an intimate smile.

 

"You did plenty, young man.  You saved my life, and I thank you very much for it," he said with much affection.

 

The man's eyes widened in panic, and he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.  He looked every which way, his face flushing and getting redder by the second.  Victor found it entirely endearing how shy he seemed to be, and how embarrassed he was by Victor's compliment.  The man's face then turned down, his features hidden by the shadows of his hair, in what seemed to Victor to be contemplation.  There was a long silence before the man spoke again, his voice so soft Victor strained to hear it.

 

"...Yuuri."

 

"Hm?" Victor hummed questioningly.

 

"...n-not 'young man'.  Yuuri," he clarified with a stronger voice and brighter blush as he stared at his hands.

 

Victor grinned happily, a smile that could've rivaled the sun for brightness.

 

"Hello, Yuuri.  I'm Victor."


	2. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has his first full day of consciousness, and he learns a little more about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was hoping to have this out by Saturday, but it was a little tough to get going and then (ironically) it wouldn't stop haha! So probably the updates are going to be one to two week intervals depending on the progress. Thank you all for hanging in there and reading along with my favorite couple!

Yuuri forgot that the shirt he put on Victor wasn't closed.

 

When he had first brought Victor back, the man's clothes were completely freezing and soaked through, so he removed them right away.  But this left Victor completely naked which embarrassed the dark-haired man, so he hastily threw on an open tunic and got him into his bed.  Victor had been asleep so long and completely covered up by the blankets, Yuuri didn't realize how loose the tunic had become, but the shirt still covered Victor's shoulders when he helped him sit up.  It must've slipped off while Yuuri was gone.  The sudden sight of Victor's smooth, muscular bare torso rising up above the covers had the dark-haired man absolutely flustered.  The view nearly made him drop his favorite cup - one that had taken him over a year to perfect - and all he could do was yelp in panic as he desperately tried to catch it.

 

After that incident, events went marginally better.  Yuuri was relieved to see that the man did not seem to be ill; perhaps he was a little weak, but with a healthier complexion overall than when Yuuri found him.  He was so surprised when he was traversing the forest and landed upon the man collapsing.  There had been a couple of isolated brave souls that he glimpsed trying to explore the forest once in a while, but because of the storms they never lasted long, and were always toward the outer edges.  This man was different, though.  Not only was he the closest to the center of the forest than any other human had ever been - Yuuri was incredibly surprised and impressed by his bravery - but Yuuri was taken aback by his sheer beauty.  Short, silvery-gray locks, framing a soft face that held a pert nose, bowed lips, and beautiful gray eyelashes.  Before he knew it Yuuri was carrying the man back to his home and nursing him.  At times Yuuri could not tell if the man would make it through, but eventually his body warmed up and he slept soundly.

 

Once he was safe from death, Yuuri kept him warm and dry and would watch over him daily.  Before he knew it he would smooth his fingers over the man's face and run his fingers through his hair, exploring and memorizing all his features.  When the man woke up, Yuuri couldn't help but be more entranced.  Not only did he possess the most beautiful eyes that were full of expression and had the color of the clearest blue running rivers - Yuuri couldn't look at him for any length of time for fear that he'd never  _stop_ looking - but he kept lavishing compliments on Yuuri that he didn't know what to do with himself.  He had been alone for such a long time and having any sort of conversation, let alone one where he was the focus, was a bit out of his depth, not to mention that he had always been rather shy to begin with.  He had no idea what to say.

 

But when Victor called 'young man', not knowing his name, there was something Yuuri realized he could say, and it gave him one of the greatest experiences of his life: the most beautiful smile he could ever remember seeing, and a name.

 

_Victor._

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Victor woke up alone.  Yuuri was gone, and the only sounds around were the fire in the pit, still blazing warm and bright, and the muffled blowing of the wind and snow outside of the cave entrance.  Victor had looked around upon waking, and after panicking for a bit, sat back in bed with a sigh.  He wondered where Yuuri had gone off to; the cave was spacious but didn't seem to be particularly deep, and the weather was obviously still going strong.  If he were still inside Victor would definitely be able to hear his activities.  Yuuri did say last night that he lived here, however unbelievable Victor found that information to be.  He was most likely outside, perhaps hunting, or tending to defenses.  Victor was satisfied with this for the time being, and moved on; there were more important things to consider while the dark-haired man was out.

 

Like bodily functions.

 

Victor needed to get up.  Considering he had been sleeping for a long time, plus the sleep he had gotten after conversing with Yuuri last night, his bladder had gotten incredibly uncomfortable, and if he didn't move soon, he feared he wouldn't be able to and... accidents would happen.  With this thought he slowly started to adjust his body, getting used to the physical actions.

 

Victor sidled himself to the edge of the bed and looked down.  It didn't look particularly high off the ground, so he gently slid a leg over the side and touched his toe down.  Swinging his other leg over as well, he tested his weight, slowly flattened his feet to the ground, and stood up.  He was able to stand solidly, with not much wobbling; Victor gave a sigh of relief.  Satisfied with his progress, he took a step forward, looked down, and... noticed something very surprising.

 

He was completely, totally naked.

 

That was certainly different.  He supposed Yuuri must've taken his clothes off when he brought him back to the cave.  The clothes were probably wet and freezing when the man found him.  He looked back toward the bed, thinking that he could've sworn he had something on him, and noticed the rumpled-looking tunic, and things fell into place.  He picked up the shirt and noticed that it wouldn't cover all of him; Yuuri must've put it on in a hurry.  Well he certainly couldn't walk around naked; he would have to find something better to wear.  Moving slowly in the cave, which was cozily warm despite the snow raging outside due to Yuuri's fire pit, Victor stepped carefully but deliberately.  He headed toward the back of the cave where Yuuri went to get water the previous night and, after not seeing anything wearable in the main area, was curious to see what he could find.  He turned the corner and there it was, the area that Yuuri had disappeared into.

 

He first noticed a pool of water with a stream trickling down into it from the cave roof.  It was probably where Yuuri had gotten water for him previously, Victor mused, before turning his eyes elsewhere.  He noticed various supplies and containers, a bench, as well as a couple of cupboards.  Looking around, it didn't take him long to find several chests - as intricately detailed as the other furniture in the cave - and when he opened one he was happy to find exactly what he was looking for.  Quickly browsing through the selection of clothing, he pulled the largest articles he could find, noting earlier that Yuuri was somewhat smaller than he was.

 

A soft, white dressing gown and a pair of slippers later, Victor was feeling much less exposed and none too soon either, as there was a bit of a draft coming from that back room and he found himself moving back to the main room as hastily as he could given his current health, off to find a suitable place to relieve himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He was sitting by the fire, stoking it and drawing in its warmth, by the time Yuuri finally returned.

 

Nighttime had fallen, and Victor had begun to grow slightly worried, since he had been at the mercy of that forest for over an extended amount of time, including at night, and knew how bad it could get.  He found he kept glancing over to the leather flap-covered cave entrance more and more often until finally the younger man came bustling in, snow lightly dusting his fur cape and a large deer slung over his shoulders.

 

" _Yuuri!_ "

 

The dark-haired man barely had time to lay the large animal down and remove his cape before Victor came careening into him, knocked off balance by the weakness of his legs being unused for a good length of time.  They were both about to hit the ground when Yuuri was able to regain his balance, holding tightly to Victor, and slowly adjusted them till they were both standing up straight.

 

"V-Victor... hi.  You're out of bed already?"

 

Victor explained what had him up and about, emphasizing certain details which had Yuuri flushing and clearing his throat, trying to explain without stumbling over his words.  The silver-haired man laughed openly, finding it all too easy to tease the beautiful younger man.

 

As Yuuri ducked his head down, focusing on his grip around Victor's upper torso, Victor looked over his shoulder at the deceased animal still on the ground.  Indicating down with his head, he asked, "What have you got there, Yuuri?"

 

Yuuri stepped back, trying to not be completely flustered by Victor's intimately close proximity, and looked behind him.  "Oh, yes, I almost forgot.  That's dinner," he said.  At that moment Victor's stomach rumbled in response and he hummed, a look of interest lighting up his eyes.

 

"Dinner?" the older man asked.

 

The black-haired man released his hold on Victor's torso, trusting Victor to be able to stand on his own, and kneeled down to address the deer, a slight but amused smile on his face.  Hoisting it back over his shoulder, he started walking over to the round table.  "Indeed," he began.  "You need to keep up your strength, and I thought you might be able to handle solid food, so I went hunting.  He'll make a good meal for you," he added, smile softening.

 

Victor walked over to the couch and quietly sat down, eyes never leaving the man at the table.  How did he ever find such an angel?  The man rescued him, took care of him, and now has hunted specifically to provide for him.  Victor could not have been more grateful to the man if he tried.

 

"I'll get this guy cut up and dinner will be ready in a little while.  You can lay down if you want, since you still don't seem to be steady on your feet yet," Yuuri offered.

 

"No, I'm fine here for now," Victor responded, gently patting the soft, fluffy furs where he sat.  "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

 

The black-haired man paused in severing the hide from the animal's flesh and considered Victor for a few moments.  The older man could tell he was wrestling with what to do, whether he should still make him lay in bed for a while or not.  After a few moments he shrugged, turning back to continue his work.  "Not really, at the moment.  I need to prep the meat first, cut everything down, and put it into the pot; something like that might take a lot out of you.  But... I think it should be alright if you kept an eye on things while I wash up?" he added, his cheeks reddening.

 

Victor's eyes widened with excitement and joy.  He clapped his hands merrily and exclaimed, "Perfect!" with his heart-shaped mouth.

 

Yuuri went back to butchering the animal down, coughing gruffly and using perhaps a little more force than was necessary, face red the entire time.  Victor observed with fascination and appreciation as the younger man deftly handled all the prep, separating all the cuts, wrapping and saving all the excess parts for use later, putting them in a dry box next to one of the cave walls.  Once only the meat for that night was left on the table, Yuuri grabbed a pot from beside the fire pit and darted to the back room for a few moments, returning with the pot filled partly with water.  He set it on the table and added the meat, then grabbed some dried root vegetables, herbs, and mushrooms out of the same dry box, and added them as well.

 

Victor realized then that he couldn't have helped, even if he was able to.  Yuuri was so expertly handling everything that the older man surely would've just gotten in the way.  As a king, he had staff that made all of his meals for him while he worked and watched over his country.  He had a newfound appreciation for what they did, and especially in what Yuuri was doing for him now, and all he could do was watch obsessively as the dark-haired man did all the work.

 

Once he was all done and the table cleaned of any mess, Yuuri gave a huff of satisfaction and moved the pot to the fire pit, kneeling down, and settling its handle on the sturdy curved hook that hovered across the flames.  Victor, whose eyes had followed Yuuri all throughout the process, couldn't help but notice how particularly sensually the man's features looked, skin glowing from the sweat and firelight, eyes bright and calm.  His shoulders gave a little shiver as he moved closer, ready to help.

 

"Is it my turn, now?" he asked, hopping in place like a poodle.  Yuuri looked up as he grabbed a spoon, chuckling slightly - Victor's stomach did a little leap at hearing the laugh for the first time - and handed the spoon over to the older man.

 

"If you would, please.  I'm going to clean up and be out in a bit."  He stood up from his place next to the pit and walked off to the back area, leaving Victor alone.  It took Victor a couple of moments to take his eyes off of the path Yuuri went through before turning his attention back to the bubbling stew.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a bit of time before Yuuri returned.  Victor had just finished re-stirring the stew, noting that it was thickening up nicely.  He looked up toward the back room, wondering if Yuuri was coming back yet.  His jaw almost dropped.

 

'Beautiful' wasn't a word that could describe the dark-haired man anymore.  To Victor, as he viewed Yuuri currently, he looked more like a god of passionate love.  The man's hair, wet from washing, was slicked back, with him running one of his hands lightly through it.  He wore a loose night shirt with long sleeves which exposed one of his shoulders, and a pair of calf-length breeches which hung off his softly rounded hips.  He had a completely relaxed expression on his face as he reached the fire pit and looked over the pot to check its progress.

 

"Sorry I took so long.  How's the stew looking?"  He took a sniff of the contents and smiled.

 

Victor was unable to do anything but stare, stock still in his seat, as Yuuri came closer.  He was in danger of being caught, he knew, but he couldn't look away, and was frozen, not sure what else he could do.  It took everything in him to turn his head in a different direction when Yuuri looked up at him.

 

"It's going fine," he said quickly, cheeks starting to be dusted with pink.

 

Yuuri looked at him curiously, then turned back to the stew, lips puckering as he lifted the spoon out to take a taste.  Victor inwardly groaned.  How could the man not know how attractive he was?  Did he live in a bubble?  The silver-haired man wasn't sure how much he could take.

 

Desperately needing to change the subject, he tried to direct his brain back to food.  "How does it taste?  Do you think it's ready?"

 

Yuuri gave an enthusiastic smile and nodded.  "Yes, I think so."  He picked up a couple of bowls with spoons from the side of the pit.  Ladling the stew into each of the bowls, he brought them both over to the couch, handing one to Victor and sitting down with his own bowl.  "Go right ahead," he said, and took a spoonful into his mouth.

 

The older man was grateful for the food and the distraction, and like the black-haired man, dug into his meal.  It was exactly as delicious as he expected it to be.  The meat was tender and flavorful, the herbs savory and the mushrooms hearty, and he relished every bite.

 

"This is truly delicious, Yuuri," he started.  "Have you always been cooking like this?"

 

Yuuri looked down at his bowl with what Victor could only identify as a complicated smile, tinged with what he thought was a bit of sadness.  "Sort of," he said.  "I've had to adapt a bit, and I didn't always use to cook this way - I originally learned from my mother the ways of cooking court food.  But I... needed to rely on the resources around me, and the result is in front of you."

 

Victor was intrigued by this answer.  What did he mean by court food?  Why was he forced to adapt to different cooking?  He asked the younger man this particular question and when he tried to respond, he immediately dropped into a violent fit of coughing.  Victor panicked and quickly started patting the younger man's back.  After a few moments he stopped the coughing and could breathe again, and Victor backtracked his question.

 

"So, um, your mother?  You said your mother taught you to cook?" he continued, still a worried look on his face.

 

Yuuri smiled with relief.  "Yes.  She could never stay out of the kitchen despite" -more slight coughing- "having other duties, and she taught me many recipes.  My favorite was a breaded pork bowl with rice and sauce," he added with a smile and a lick of his lips, which Victor found himself very much wanting to touch.

 

Instead he gave Yuuri the most tender smile he could and leaned in close.  "It sounds delicious.  I would love to try it sometime," he softly spoke.

 

At that line, Yuuri's face fell into a soft, wide-eyed sadness and it hurt Victor's heart.  Yuuri turned his head away, facing the fire.  "I... would love to make it for you... someday..." he whispered.

 

Victor's heart ached and he saw in Yuuri a longing he could not explain.  Wishing to raise the dark-haired man's spirits a little, he laid a hand gently on his shoulder, and moving his head so he could look into those chocolate brown eyes, he said, "I look forward to the day."  Yuuri gave a small smile, grateful.

 

They fell into an easy silence, finish their meal and listening to the crackling fire.  Every so often they would pepper the silence with comments and small conversations.  When they were both done eating Yuuri took the bowls to the back and cleaned them, then returned to the main room and put them back in their home.  He gave Victor a pointed look and told him he needed to sleep.  Victor unwillingly complied, saying he wanted to be up a little longer, but Yuuri wouldn't have it any other way, taking Victor's arm and tugging him towards the bed.  Victor was amused at this, allowing himself to be lead, with a smirk on his face.  He crawled into the soft bed, and Yuuri tucked him in, a soft, unreadable look on his face.  Victor felt compelled for a moment that he should ask the younger man to join him, but Yuuri had already turned away, walking towards the couch and sitting down.

 

The tiredness of the day gradually catching up to him, Victor finally fell asleep, watching Yuuri stare at the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are really really appreciated, as are kudos!


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri reveals a big secret about himself and Victor gives his reaction.

Yuuri sat by the fire for a while, drawing in its heat and waiting for Victor to fall asleep.  Once he could tell Victor's breathing was slowed down to a deep slumber, Yuuri set to storing the extra stew away.  He grabbed a stone bowl, similar in type to the cup he given Victor, and scooped the remains of the meaty dish into it.  Settling a lid of the same material onto the top, he quietly took the bowl to the back room, where it was cooler and the food would keep better.

 

After that was done he returned to the fur-covered couch and threw a couple of logs onto the fire to keep it strong, drawing one of the larger furs around his shoulders.  He figured he wouldn't get any sleep tonight - he generally never did - but he liked to try and at least doze before the sun came up, since he absolutely needed to be outside by then.  It generally didn't matter to Yuuri, as he lived completely alone and didn't need to be embarrassed or careful around anyone, but now that Victor was here...  He couldn't let Victor see him during the day under any circumstances.  He wouldn't.  The second Victor saw him he would probably scream in fright and run away.  If Yuuri tried to go after him, he probably wouldn't let Yuuri rescue him again and would die.  Yuuri couldn't let that happen.

 

He laid himself down along the length of the couch, burrowing further in between the soft layers of fur and laying his head down on a nearby pillow.  He angled his head such that he could see Victor sleeping peacefully, his eyes fluttered closed, watching his chest rise and fall evenly.

 

Yuuri smiled, staring wistfully at the older man.  He didn't know how or why he had come to be in Yuuri's care, but after so many years of being alone, Victor's presence itself had reminded Yuuri of the comforts of being around people and the companionship it provided.  He couldn't help but reminisce in the past, letting his long-buried memories slip out, even though he paid the price.  He had forgotten what kind of consequences were attached to talking with his curse, but the desire to talk about happy memories caused him to speak without thinking, regardless of the pain.  It felt so good to talk to someone again; he missed talking with people, and Victor was kind and friendly and willing to talk with such an isolated recluse.

 

Yuuri found that he wanted to get to know Victor, and have Victor get to know him, as well.  There were so many things he wanted to tell Victor, so many things he wanted to know about Victor.  He looked forward to tomorrow night when he could talk to the man again; he just needed to get through the day and another wonderful conversation would happen.  Yuuri rolled onto his back, thoughts floating about pleasantly in his mind, until he eventually drifted off into a deep sleep of his own with a yawn, relaxed in the presence of another person for the first time since before the curse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By morning, dawn came, as bright as it could be through the thick haze of snow and wind.  Victor, reluctant to move out from underneath the soft blankets, wiggled around in bed, eyes closed to the glow of the fire.  He didn't want to get up.  He was comfortable where he was, and Yuuri would most likely be gone anyway.  He settled back down, hoping to fall asleep again, but not long after did nature start to beckon once more, and with a grumble he groggily turned toward where the fire was and dragged himself out of bed.  He took a few steps forward, intending on heading to his before-used place of relief, when something large caught his eye.

 

He had to blink.  Several times.

 

He couldn't quite believe what he was looking at.  On the floor where there should have been open space on the ground now laid a tipped-over couch, of which many furs had spilled out onto the ground and the rest were covering a large mass.  Stepping closer, he saw a black body, with finely laid scales that were glinting in the firelight.  The head, from what he could see that was not hidden by blankets, was long and tapered, with more scales throughout.  There was a pair of long, winding horns on the top of the head, and - were those wings he could see fluttering under the furs?

 

It was a beast unlike any he'd ever seen before, and he was fascinated, to say the least.  It seemed to be sleeping peacefully, as if it didn't have a care in the world.  Every so often its wings would twitch and its nose would wiggle, to which Victor would find entirely endearing and coo at it silently.  Almost without even thinking, he shuffled closer until he was right by its head and, taking one of his hands, gently brushed his fingers over the scales in a petting motion.  He did this for a few moments, letting his hand wander, but when he got to the horns the beast started showing signs of waking up.

 

Its eyelids rose slowly, blinking open, the entire rest of the body shuffling and stretching.  Drowsily, it lifted its head, huffing through its nose and smacking its... lips?... to get rid of the dryness in its mouth.  Once semi-awake it fully raised its head up, shaking it and looking around.  Its eyes found the entrance, and it looked shocked.  It immediately twisted its head toward the bed, but instead, chocolate brown eyes locked with the cerulean blues of Victor, who was looking at it with slight apprehension but even more fascination.

 

At that moment all hell broke loose.

 

The beast let out an incredibly high-pitched screech and flapped its wings, easily throwing off the fur blankets covering it.  Once the additional weight was off it was able to move its wings faster, and started rampaging around the cave in a panic.  Victor was thrown back from the strong air current propelled by the wings flapping, and it left him a little disoriented.  It took him a few moments to right himself; he had to grab the side of the overturned couch to keep from tumbling over..  Once he was able to focus, he could hear muttering from across the room.

 

The beast was still stomping around, but the movement was more limited now, and resembled something akin to pacing.  Its arms were turned up, black-scaled claws covering its face.  Despite the face being covered, Victor could make out what it was saying.

 

"Oh gods it's Victor, Victor saw me, Victor  _knows._ I can't be here, I can't believe I overslept, it's daylight I need to-"

 

The voice was choppy and rough, but the sound was  _very_ familiar to Victor, and combining that information with the beast's almost identical chocolate brown eyes, the latent clues fell into place relatively quickly.

 

"...Yuuri?" Victor inquired softly, hesitantly, unwilling to upset the creature further.

 

Abruptly the muttering and pacing stopped.  Slowly the beast - Yuuri - lowered his arms and stared at the silver-haired man.

 

"Victor..."  Yuuri looked panicked beyond belief, as if he had betrayed Victor in some way, and for some reason Victor felt saddened, wanting to wrap his arms around him and ease his fears.  He stepped a little closer, hand reaching out slightly.

 

"Yuur-"

 

"Victor I'm so sorry you should have never seen me like this I was supposed to take care of you and you were supposed to leave that's why I left during the day and now I've ruined it you saw me-"

 

_"YUURI!"_

 

Yuuri clamped his mouth shut with a snap and froze in place, the panicked look still visible in his eyes.  Victor took this opportunity to come closer to the frightened being, slowly inching toward him.  Once he got close enough he gently touched his fingers to Yuuri's face, cupping his hand to his cheek through the glistening black scales.  He locked eyes with Yuuri.  Chocolate brown with cerulean blue.  Gradually the beast's breathing slowed, and the fear left his face, although the worry stayed.  Victor smiled with fondness in his eyes.

 

"There you are, my dear Yuuri.  I knew it was you."

 

Yuuri let out a huff and his body visibly relaxed, and Victor moved the hand that was on his face down to one of the blackened claws.  He continued to stare at Victor and Victor did not turn away, the loving smile still on his face, and this made Yuuri fill to the brim with affection.

 

Victor did not reject him.  Victor did not detest him.  Victor was holding his hand, looking at him with something Yuuri couldn't even name.  Before he knew it tears started pouring out and down over his scaly face, and he took a big sniffle.

 

Victor's gentle laughter echoed through the cave, reaching every corner; Yuuri thought it was the most heavenly sound he had ever heard.  With the hand Victor had attached to Yuuri's claw, he lead the younger man-turned-beast over to the fire opposite the side with the overturned couch and sat himself onto the fur rug covering the ground.  He gently tugged Yuuri until he was on the ground with him.  Yuuri's large body plopped down in a soft thunk, with his head laying in Victor's lap.  He looked up at Victor curiously, still teary-eyed, but then Victor's hand found the top of Yuuri's head and began stroking gently.  Relaxed by the smooth sensation, Yuuri closed his eyes and hummed softly.  The two stayed like this for some time until Victor spoke again.

 

"This answers a couple of questions for me, you know.  When I was about to collapse in the forest, I thought I had seen something large and black.  Was that you in this form when you saved me?" he asked, indicating Yuuri's body.

 

Yuuri looked up at Victor with hesitation, then looked down.  "...Yes," he uttered, almost shamefully.

 

"It's interesting," the silver-haired man started after a short silence.  "I was a little confused when I woke up, but I just figured it was my imagination."

 

Yuuri continued to look down toward the ground, tears shimmering in his eyes.  "I'm sorry for deceiving you... Victor," he said softly.  "You weren't supposed to see me this way.  Or rather, I was hoping you wouldn't see me this way..." he added.  Victor almost missed the line, it was spoken so quickly and quietly.

 

Victor chuckled.  He continued to stroke Yuuri's head absentmindedly.  "No apology necessary, Yuuri.  You actually look rather adorable.  Especially when you were sleeping," he added with a wink.

 

If Yuuri could have blushed, he would have.  He would never have thought someone could think his cursed form would look  _tolerable_ , much less _adorable_.  Victor was probably just being polite.  Or worse.  He could even be pitying Yuuri.  The younger man cringed.  He didn't want that from Victor.

 

"But why were you hoping I wouldn't see you?"

 

Yuuri had his head tucked down as far as it would go, but when Victor said that the younger man's head shot up.

 

"What?"

 

Victor gave Yuuri a patient smile, like he was talking to a puppy.  "You said you were hoping I wouldn't see you.  Why is that?"

 

Yuuri began to panic.  How could Victor not understand?  Did he not live freely in the world?  Whoever had seen a creature as hideous and fearsome as he?  Victor only saw him at face value, but he was not aware of the real issues at hand.  "I...  I was cursed!" he bit out, sharp teeth exposed.  "Curses are a mark of someone who has sinned, someone who angered the gods in some way.  Clearly I did something wrong to make me look like  _this_.  You shouldn't really be near me; I wasn't meant to be seen at all.  I breathe fire, I roar, I fly and even attack things with my claws sometimes...  I'm really fortunate that I was allowed to keep my human form at night and that the forest provides for me; I don't think I'd be the same otherwise."

 

Victor looked thoughtful for a few moments, absorbing the information he was just given, a quiet intensity in his features as he stared into the flames.  "Why were you cursed?" he asked.

 

"I don't really know," Yuuri sighed forlornly.  "I can't remember  _what_ happened or why, only that I was in this forest  _when_ it happened."  Feeling very low in spirit, he tried to put his head down on the rug-covered floor, but Victor wouldn't allow it; he smoothly guided Yuuri's head back onto his lap, renewing the gentle stroking.

 

It gave Victor time to think, and at the same time soothe Yuuri's troubled spirit.  Again, indeed he had stumbled onto something truly special.  Yuuri's circumstances were beyond anything Victor could have imagined.  He despaired for the younger man.  Even with his curse, Victor couldn't fathom leaving him now, not after being saved and having come to know a little about who he was.  He needed to think quickly and regain Yuuri's trust.

 

But first he needed Yuuri to relax, and so they stayed together by the fire, Victor continuing to stroke Yuuri's head, until long after Yuuri fell asleep, comforted by Victor's touch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri next awoke, night had fallen.  He was human again and the first thing he noticed was the feeling of being surrounded by blankets.   _Ahh, Victor must have put me in bed_ , he thought to himself.  He felt groggy, and the rampaging from earlier left him lethargic.  He supposed it was because he hadn't really used that much energy as a beast before, and overworked himself.  He did notice that he was very comfortable though, and could tell that he was tucked in with much care.

 

He sat up in bed as quickly as he could, immediately looking for Victor, and though he saw that the room was put back to how it usually was - including the couch and the furs that laid on it - he saw that Victor was  _not_ there.  His mind immediately jumped to the probability that Victor left, frustrated with him and his extraordinary burden.  It didn't matter that Victor couldn't really travel through the forest; in his need to get away from Yuuri, he was sure Victor would have found a way.  He looked down, dejected, and pressed his hands to his face.

 

"Aha!  I found the leftovers!"

 

Not a moment later Victor was waltzing into the main area from the back room, a bowl in his hands and his unique and absolutely adorable heart-shaped smile lighting his happily satisfied face.  His path led him directly to the fire pit, where he set the pot along the side.  He looked around for the bigger pot for cooking that Yuuri used the night before, looking above and below, and all around the pit.  All of a sudden Victor stopped and looked toward the bed, his eyes locking directly with the younger man's.  Yuuri wasn't sure it was possible, but Victor's smile somehow got even bigger, and his heart fluttered wildly in response.

 

Victor was still here, acting as if nothing had changed, walking around and taking care of Yuuri like they lived together and had known each other for years.  Yuuri was overwhelmed with emotion at the realization.  He wasn't sure why he was reacting so strongly despite his shame of his cursed form, but he didn't care; he had the feeling that Victor would embrace him regardless.  Feeling the need to show his relief, Yuuri pulled the blankets from his body and leapt from the bed, dashing towards the silver-haired man.

 

"Victor!" he cried.  He threw his arms around Victor's shoulders, his head going into the crook of his neck, tackling them both to the ground.  He knocked the wind out of Victor's lungs a little and the older man landed on his back with an  _oof!_   Regaining his bearings, Victor could hear the younger man murmuring through a voice covered by cloth.  "You didn't leave...  You didn't leave..." he could hear Yuuri repeating over and over again.  Victor was surprised at first, but once he realized the reason for the younger man's outburst he smiled.

 

"Of course I didn't leave," he chided, tapping Yuuri on the nose.

 

Yuuri sniffled and raised his torso so he was leaning up on Victor.  "But I thought... surely you wouldn't want to bother after... finding out about me..."

 

Victor gave Yuuri a look that would have made him run away if he weren't so attached to the man already.  "I have not found anything wrong or know of any beautiful men turned into beasts that are less than wonderful, so I don't exactly see what would make you think that."  Victor refused to allow Yuuri to feel any worse about himself than he already did.  Cursed he may have been, but Victor felt no need to fear him or treat him as anything other than his kind and beautiful savior.  He wanted to make sure Yuuri understood this.

 

Yuuri stared down at Victor with wonder, relief, gratitude, and a little something else beginning to bud.  He had a hard time containing himself for this feeling that ran through him.  He didn't know what to call it, but the feeling ran strong.  Before he knew it he was leaning down, inching closer with eyes closed, not really aware of what he was doing, but coming to touch his lips to the older man's and taking hold of his sturdy shoulders.  Within moments he realized what he had done and jolted back, embarrassed.

 

Victor looked up at Yuuri in surprise, definitely not expecting such an action from one he thought to be rather shy and reserved (excepting certain large, flying forms, of course).  His expression turned questioning.  "Y-Yuuri?  What...?"

 

Yuuri's face turned red as the flames that blazed beside them, and he tried to look anywhere else other than the man below him.  "S-sorry...  I just... w-wanted to thank..."  The more he tried to talk, the more his embarrassment grew, and he scuttled back off of Victor's body to put some distance between them.

 

Victor was having none of that.

 

Sitting up before Yuuri could get too far, Victor quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him back into his lap, joining their lips together once more and settling his own arms around Yuuri's waist.  He kept them like that while he tasted the younger man, moving slowly and steadily.  He didn't want to frighten him even further, only to comfort and encourage him to do what he wanted without fear.

 

Yuuri couldn't believe what was going on except that Victor was kissing him.  Victor was kissing him.  Kissing him  _back_.  His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he felt the soft petals move against his own.  Slowly he raised his arms to reach around the back of Victor's neck, holding tight.

 

Yuuri held on tighter and together they didn't leave each other's arms for a long time after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Haha. This chapter. This was an important chapter for the story, and I really hope you guys like it.


	4. Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are worried about each other's feelings.

Victor was very confused.

 

It was sometime later, long after the absolutely beautiful and innocent kiss Yuuri had bestowed upon him and long after the two had finally settled in to go to sleep.  As the younger man breathed deeply with slumber, Victor was left awake, alone with his thoughts.  He knew he was beginning to fall for this man who lived in the snowy forest, and he felt certain the man was traveling along a similar path.  Yet now...

 

Victor was being ignored?

 

Once they had stopped kissing and came to their senses, Victor was awash with a glow of contentment, prepared to spend at least the rest of the night cuddled up to Yuuri whispering sweet nothings and holding hands, surrounded by the warmth of the fire and their affection for each other.  But almost immediately after, Yuuri withdrew from Victor's arms and bustled away, going off and setting up the leftovers Victor had brought out earlier, and becoming completely absorbed in that task.  This wasn't necessarily an issue, as he figured the younger man was probably getting hungry; Victor found that he was, as well.  As the preparation wore on though, Yuuri absorbed himself, acting like nothing before happened, and not making eye contact with Victor.

 

They then ate in silence, apart, Yuuri deliberately keeping his focus on his food, not at Victor at all again, and they sat in an awkward silence until bedtime.  Yuuri all but shoved Victor hastily into his bed and separated himself immediately after, heading to the couch and laying down.  All of this transpired with no words spoken between them.  Now Victor was laying on his side, looking over at the one he was developing feelings for and wondering what had happened.

 

As he laid there, Victor went over all of the night's details and could not find anything wrong per se... but then again, Yuuri had been so passive that the silver-haired man couldn't even really gain any information, positive or negative, in general.  Yuuri's face gave nothing away, and Victor was too confused to try and question Yuuri.  Thus he decided to go to sleep, and did so fitfully, tossing and turning all night.

 

The following morning, Yuuri was again gone well before Victor awoke.

 

Victor was rather disappointed, as he had hoped with the revelation of Yuuri's daytime beast form the younger man would be more comfortable around him and decide to stay in the cave with him.  Unless he had to go hunt again, surely Yuuri would rather be in someone's company?  That thought halted the silver-haired man's reflections.  Was Yuuri actually still so ashamed of his beast form that he continued to be afraid of being around Victor?  He wasn't sure if that was possible, but it was certainly a possibility.

 

Either way Victor was alone again, so he got out of bed like usual, and then sat down on the couch.  He needed to find a way to get Yuuri to talk and find out what was wrong all of a sudden.  He didn't want to think that he was pushing this lovely young man away or becoming too overbearing for him to deal with.  If it was the beast form issue, he wanted to make sure that Yuuri would understand that was not the case.  And it definitely wasn't the kiss; Victor was absolutely sure about that.  They both had seemed to enjoy it immensely.

 

All day did these thoughts revolve around in his mind, and so absorbed was he in thinking up ways to talk to Yuuri that he didn't even notice that night had fallen and the dark-haired man came bustling quietly through the entrance.

 

Yuuri took off his cape and satchel, settling them down by the entrance, and slowly entered the main area of his home.  He was not ready to be around Victor.  All day out in the forest he replayed the events from last night in his mind as if they were happening right in front of him and he was afraid.  He lost his head last night and did something completely insane, kissing the older man.  He hadn't ever done it before the curse but he had remembered seeing others do it, including his mother and father, when they wanted to be particularly affectionate to one another.  He was so overwhelmed by Victor's kindness that he couldn't help but do it, and gods, but it was a wondrous experience.  The moment he touched his lips to Victor's the world spun and his insides somehow both turned to mush  _and_ lit up like a blaze of fire.  He tried to let it go, content with the action and trying not to get too over-excited, but then Victor didn't let go and kissed  _him_ back and he couldn't have been happier as they just sat there, experiencing each other.

 

But Yuuri began to regret his actions.  The kiss was so beautiful, but what if he way overstepped his bounds and Victor didn't want to stay anymore?  He separated his body, moving away to create some distance, and thoughts began plaguing him.  Victor was also so much better at kissing than he - he could feel his insides burning up again at the thought - and Yuuri surely was terrible at it, since never before in his life had he done it, so what if Victor was so annoyed with his kissing abilities that he couldn't stand Yuuri anymore?

 

He couldn't even try to look at Victor for fear that he would only see disgust on the silver-haired man's face and a desire to be as far away from Yuuri as possible.  Instead he kept his distance from Victor, holding the beautiful thought of their kiss in his mind, and used his duties to distract himself from the handsome man.  In the morning he made sure to be awake before Victor, leaving quietly so the older man wouldn't wake.  He went out into the snow, transforming into his beast, and flew around for a while, trying to rid himself of his anxiety.  The forest must've sensed his distress, because he found a wealth of foods - rabbits, vegetables, herbs - and he thanked it, as the scavenging kept him occupied.  He would use the materials to hopefully craft a meal that would make Victor stay.

 

Once inside, he grabbed the satchel, walking over to the table and placing it on top.  Victor was surprised to see Yuuri back so quickly; it only seemed like just a couple of hours had gone by for him.  Yuuri wouldn't look at him again; he just emptied the bag's contents and began to prepare them in silence.  He didn't even ask for Victor's help this time.

 

With a determined and hopeful look on his face, Victor stood up and walked over to the raven-haired man.  He laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently.

 

"Welcome back, Yuuri," he said.  "Anything I can help with?"

 

Yuuri looked almost startled as he jolted and brought his gaze to the hand on his shoulder, giving it a surprised look.  He started raising his eyes up, reaching Victor's lips and almost looking into his eyes -  _Just a little more, Yuuri!  Look at me!_ the older man begged - but then Yuuri seemed to realize what he was about to do and turned his head to look at the task at hand.  He had a slight blush on his face as he grabbed the rabbits and started skinning them.

 

"Oh.  Victor.  Ah, n-no, n-nothing for you to do here," he stuttered, embarrassed.

 

This was good, Victor thought.  He was talking, albeit as little as possible, but it was a start.  He could work with this.

 

"Ah, but you brought back quite a lot, Yuuri.  I'm certainly in good enough health now to help with the smaller items, am I not?"  He was leaning over Yuuri's shoulder, unable to help himself from getting closer, practically whispering in the younger man's ear.

 

Victor's breath against the side of Yuuri's face was doing truly devious things to his insides, and it took all of his self-control not to just run away.  He almost gave in, since he appreciated that Victor wanted to help and he liked having him with him, but he just couldn't be near Victor right now.  It was too much for him, and he worried that Victor was, once more, just tolerating him for the sake of being polite.

 

"No, it's fine.  I don't need your help here," he said, attempting to create a façade of indifference.

 

Victor deflated, removing his hand and stepping back.  _This is tougher than I expected_ , Victor thought, frustrated.  He would need to get creative.

 

He muttered something about sitting by the fire to wait in response to Yuuri, moving away and going to his destined location.  As he sat down, he became even more frustrated.  It didn't seem like Yuuri disliked him - he almost looked at him straight in the eyes - but there was something blocking him from opening back up; Victor could see it.  He decided he would wait until after dinner to confront Yuuri about the problem.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was quiet again.  Victor observed Yuuri until after they had eaten and Yuuri had taken time to clean up and put everything away.  Victor could tell he was stalling, going more slowly than usual, and taking twice as long than he needed when cleaning up the stew from before despite the meal being relatively simpler skewers of rabbit meat and cubed vegetables.  He also walked slower, and the older man felt like it took an eternity before the younger man finally reached the couch and sat down.

 

Victor wasted no time in trying to get Yuuri's attention, despite him trying his best to look everywhere but at Victor.  He laid his hand on the dark-haired man's, gently grasping it and lifting it up close to him.  For the second time that evening Yuuri looked over in shock at Victor's hand, but this time before he could think he looked up into Victor's eyes.  This was a big mistake, he found, as he couldn't move or look away at all.  All he could do was keep gazing into Victor's beautiful cerulean blues and wait for the man to completely reject him and leave.

 

Fortunately for Yuuri, today was not that day.  Instead of cutting him down, the silver-haired man gave him a gentle but concerned gaze.

 

"Yuuri, is something the matter?"

 

Yuuri almost didn't hear him correctly.  He expected Victor to be telling him that he was leaving him and that he could never be with someone who wasn't fully human and worse - couldn't even kiss properly.  The Victor in his head would be looking at him with disdain, not gentleness.  And he certainly wasn't expecting him to be asking him if something was the matter.

 

The dark-haired man fumbled around, unsure of how to respond.  He was only able to get out a soft, "Ah-" before Victor spoke again.

 

"I've been sensing that something is wrong.  You've been acting differently since yesterday, and I'm worried about you.  I hope I haven't offended you in any way - surely you must know that I'm incredibly grateful for your help and the companionship you've provided and I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate you in  _any form_."

 

Wait, what was Victor saying?  Did Yuuri hear that correctly?

 

"You're perfect as you are, Yuuri, human or otherwise.  Please don't be uneasy because of me," Victor stressed.  Yuuri had not given any sort of reaction and he was getting anxious.  Should he be the one to kiss Yuuri this time?  He leaned his head in, but then all of a sudden Yuuri tilted his head down, his facial expression unreadable.

 

Victor tried to speak again.  "Yuuri, ple-"

 

"It's alright, Victor."  The younger man raised his head, his eyes clear and showing relief, and a smile on his face.  He could have laughed at the awkwardness of the whole thing.  Hadn't Victor already proven to Yuuri that he didn't mind Yuuri's beast form at all?  Is that really what he thought Yuuri was worried about?

 

It might have been a reminder, but still knowing he didn't disgust or disappoint Victor made Yuuri's heart soar.  He didn't know about the kiss specifically, and at this point he probably couldn't ask for fear of immense embarrassment, but Victor calling him perfect made Yuuri blush so hard he could've sworn he was emitting steam.  And who knew?  Maybe one day they'd kiss again and Yuuri could find out.  For now, he was content.

 

The blinding smile he aimed at Victor almost made the older man's heart stop, as well as the words he said next.

 

"Thank you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "W-What did you say?  You're a k- _king_?!"

 

They were sitting together on the bed, Yuuri having gotten over his embarrassment - at least somewhat.  He was now back to being able to talk to Victor normally, without turning into a blushing mess (for the most part - Victor hadn't seen the blushing thank goodness) and without becoming so tongue-tied that he had to choose not to talk.  This gave endless joy to Victor, who, now that he had gotten the younger man to talk, wanted to hear more about Yuuri.  After much pulling and demanding he was able to get him to sit with him in bed, saying things like it didn't feel right that Yuuri couldn't sleep in his own bed, until Yuuri relented with a nervous sigh.

 

Though it was a little uncomfortable at first, with some jostling, position fixing, and pillow adjusting, they eventually settled and fell into an easy back-and-forth of questions and stories.  Victor was just regaling Yuuri with a story from his childhood and how exasperated he would make his adviser Yakov.  Yuuri couldn't stop laughing at his antics, Victor getting into the story just as much as he, until he mentioned the adviser berating him as a future king, and Yuuri had to stop and do a double take, asking him to confirm.  Victor laughed sheepishly.

 

"Forgive me, Yuuri.  I didn't intent to keep that information from you," the older man explained.

 

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

 

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting to say upon my waking 'Hello there, thank you for saving me, I'm a king, now wait on me hand and foot!'  First of all, I'm not that kind of king."

 

Yuuri wasn't sure how to feel about this new information; it really felt a bit above him.  Of course he did use to be around royalty - he had been a prince after all - but that was such a long time ago, and he was now feeling well out of his element.  He couldn't really relate a similar circumstance - what he would give to tell Victor that they were both royalty and thus on the same level - since his curse didn't allow him to speak of that aspect of his past.  He pretty much had thrown all of that away, and now was just an ordinary man.  He could feel another wedge growing between them on top of all the other reservations that he was trying to tamp down, and he didn't want it to be that way.  He would try to tamp down on this feeling as well.  Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he continued to listen to Victor.

 

"Second of all, but no less important," the silver-haired man continued, "I didn't think it would matter.  You took care of me without knowing who I was, and that means more to me than anything, Yuuri."  Victor took Yuuri's hands into his, gazing deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, and the younger man could feel that he meant those words.  Could it be that Yuuri had nothing to fear, after all?  The slowly budding feelings he was developing for the older man - could he allow them to grow?

 

He wanted them to grow - oh, how he so wanted to let these feeling grow! - but Yuuri was trapped in this place, Victor was not, and in the back of his mind there was one more thing that Victor would need to see before Yuuri could be free to love him, something he felt he had to reveal.

 

He returned the silver-haired man's gaze, smiling gently, his mind made up.  "There's something I need you to see tomorrow, Victor.  Will you allow me to show it to you?" he asked.  A yawn escaped his mouth and he realized he was far more sleepy than he thought.  Shifting himself, he laid his head down on one of the soft pillows.

 

Victor's eyes lit up as he watched Yuuri slowly start to drift off.  "Of course, Yuuri," he murmured, also shifting to lay on his side next to the younger man.  "Anything you want."

 

By this time Yuuri was fully asleep, eyes closed and breathing softly.  Victor kept watch over him, smiling wistfully, though Yuuri of course couldn't see it.  He looked on as the younger man slept; occasionally his eyes would flutter and he would murmur incoherently, and Victor would chuckle at how adorable he was.  When Yuuri turned on his side and snuggled closer to Victor, unconsciously moving his head into the crook of the older man's arm, Victor's heart swelled in love, and he rested his head against the man's ebony locks, breathing in his scent.  Eventually Victor, too, drifted off to sleep, his arms and body cradling Yuuri's.  It was the most peaceful sleep he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! The story is slowly gaining momentum, and the next couple of chapters are going to show some change of pace. Please look forward to it! Angst is comiiiiiing~ *witchy cackle*
> 
> As always, please please please, comments, critiques, and kudos are ALWAYS welcome and give me a good gauge of my writing ability, so keep 'em coming!


	5. The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has yet another reveal for Victor, one that will change the course of everything.

Yuuri awoke well before dawn.  He was afraid he was going to wake up as his beast form in bed which, as it scared him often since there was always the possibility his bed would collapse, occasionally he got away with but tried not to make a habit out of it.  This time, however, he was doubly worried about crushing Victor, so he was awake far earlier than he really was on a regular basis, even before the first arrival of the silver-haired king.

 

_King._

 

Now that he knew, he couldn't expect Victor to stay.  He didn't know why he wound up being in Yuuri's forest, but although he would be more than ecstatic for Victor to stay longer with him, the man needed to get back to his people.  Yuuri knew he was not significant enough to risk an entire country losing its monarch.  He was just a simple young man with a curse living his life in solitude.  That was not a suitable lifestyle for a king, and from his time spent with Victor, he could tell that the older man was a wonderful king.  He could not keep people separated from a king like that.

 

And so, he did the one thing he also knew he had to do or his conscious couldn't be at rest; he had to give Victor a way out.

 

Unknown to Victor, there was a tunnel through the cave that led to an entrance that opened at the edge of the forest.  Yuuri had kept it well hidden after discovering that he himself, as part of the curse, could not pass through the exit, and didn't want to see it.  He left it covered with a fur and some cupboards for storage and had forgotten about it over time; being with Victor and finding out about his responsibilities and thus knowing that the older man needed a sure way out of the forest made him think of the opening.

 

He quietly made his way into the back room, moving over to the far wall where the cupboards sat, and sliding his hand over the smooth materials he hand-carved himself many years ago.  He could sense the slight draft that was emanating from behind the fur and sighed; he would probably have to move the cupboards in his beast form since he knew the contents made them heavier than what he could handle on his own.  He hadn't wanted to wait that long, but hopefully it wouldn't be an issue if Victor stayed asleep when he changed.

 

Concluding that things were settled for the time being, Yuuri moved back out into the main room and, once he confirmed that Victor was still fast asleep, settled himself length-wise along the furs lining the floor, laying his head on his arm.  He watched the glowing embers of the fire, waiting for dawn to come and his form to change.

 

After a while of waiting, he had started to drift off to sleep when he could feel the stirring of his blood and, getting up quickly to stand, knew that the change was upon him.  Skin turned black and scaly, glistening with accents of diamond-like clumps; his body elongated, bones extending out from his back and forming a tail and wings; and horns sprouted and curled out from his head.  Once done he fell to the ground, breathing heavy; after years and years of transformations he was no longer writhing in pain like he did at the beginning, but the energy requirement still took a lot out of him.  It took him a few moments for his breathing to return to normal, and once it did he sat himself in an upright position.

 

He looked over at the bed and silently thanked the gods when he saw that Victor was still asleep.  He wasn't sure how much noise he made or how light a sleeper Victor was, but it seemed like not too much noise and the older man slept pretty deeply.  He took advantage of this and rushed to the back as quickly as he could with his lumbering form.

 

The space was tighter now, but Yuuri was still able to get back to the far wall again to move the cupboards and did so easily, gently sitting them down closer to the water pool.  As he turned, he saw something he immediately knew he'd need later; he took it, and set it aside somewhere safe.  Once done, he grabbed a pot of preserved foods, set on preparing breakfast, moving to where the fire pit was, when he saw the figure sitting up in bed.

 

Victor was awake.

 

* * *

 

 

When Victor awoke, there was a cold space at his side and as his eyes opened he found he was alone in bed.  This saddened him a bit, as he wanted to awaken before dawn so he could look upon Yuuri's sleeping face some more before he transformed.  Denied that pleasure as Yuuri had clearly gotten up far earlier than he, Victor instead rubbed his eyes and stretched, slowly clamoring up into a sitting position.  As he wondered if his form had changed yet he was immediately answered with Yuuri entering the room in his beast form with a pot.  He scrambled out of bed, throwing the furs aside and hurrying over to the younger man.

 

He threw his arms around the large form, slightly startling him.  "Yuu~ri~" Victor cooed, laying his head against the beast's neck.  "Why didn't you stay in bed with me~?  We could have cuddled together~"

 

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh and nuzzled his snout into Victor's hair.  Victor was being silly and he adored him for it.  It hurt that he had a finite amount of time with the older man; he wanted to make the most of it and not allow the despair of what he planned on doing affect him.

 

He turned as nimbly as he could in Victor's relaxed hold.  "I had some things I needed to do.  I also didn't want to risk crushing you if I changed while asleep; you saw the couch the last time that happened," he said.

 

Victor nuzzled him some more, making the younger man's beast face heat up.  "I would happily take that risk if it meant I could wake up with you in my arms in the morning instead."

 

Yuuri coughed loudly and stepped back, releasing himself from Victor's hold and turning toward the fire.  "You say that now," he said, laughing harshly, "but it will happen one day."

 

"Ah, but we don't know when that day might be, so why don't we just do it until then?" the silver-haired man reasoned.  He leaned over past the beast and took the pot from his hands, turning his torso towards him and winking.  Yuuri shivered but caught himself.  He couldn't let himself be distracted by possibilities if he was going to do what he needed to do, no matter how tempting.

 

Choosing to let the thoughts hang in the air, Yuuri moved closer to the fire pit and grabbed the hanging pot needed for cooking.  He and Victor worked together to cook breakfast, heating the food and preparing the bowls, flowing in tandem and becoming comfortable with one another.  Yuuri slid into this pattern easily, not even realizing it.

 

They finished up and grabbed their meals, but this time they settled on the floor instead of the couch, Victor not caring about his own comfort in consideration of Yuuri's current body.  They ate languidly, taking their time, with Victor marveling at Yuuri being able to move with such grace despite not having human arms and hands to eat with.  Yuuri was embarrassed but happy at the compliment.

 

Once breakfast was done and they began to clean up, Yuuri started to worry, knowing that he needed to talk to Victor about the back entrance.  He moved a bit slowly (though not so slow, he tried to think, that Victor would notice as he had before), stalling for time.  He didn't want to do this; it saddened him and made him reluctant to let Victor go.  He couldn't help that he wanted to prolong the moments they were together.

 

Victor did, however, in fact notice Yuuri moving slowly, though this time it was not as bad and he probably would not have caught it had he not become accustomed to Yuuri's movements over the past several days.  The younger man seemed perfectly comfortable around him, and the stiffness wasn't there this time, so he was curious about this hesitancy.

 

Once they were done, Yuuri wandered back over to the fur flooring, settling down with a  _fwump!_  Victor thought it a bit odd that he was acting so... dejected?... though he definitely seemed to be in higher spirits earlier.  He remembered then that Yuuri had asked him if he could show him something - could this thing be making him sad?  What could it possibly be?  Wanting to know, since it seemed to be incredibly important, he went to Yuuri's side, sitting down and laying his hand gently on Yuuri's back.

 

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" he asked kindly.

 

Yuuri shifted an eye up to look at Victor, but kept his head on the floor.  "...I have something to show you, Victor."

 

Victor blinked.  "You said that yesterday as well.  If it's not too much trouble, I'd be more than happy to see whatever you have to show me, Yuuri," he assured with a soft smile.

 

Yuuri looked saddened, but sighed and lifted himself up off the floor.  Victor followed, and when Yuuri ambled to the back Victor was at his side.  The first thing the older man noticed was that things seemed rearranged.  The cupboards were not in their usual spot, and in the large open area where they used to be, hung a large dark fur.  It was flapping lightly, and Victor could tell it felt colder in the room than it usually was.

 

As they entered fully, Yuuri separated from Victor and walked over to the open wall, standing next to the hanging fur.  There was an incredibly long period of silent stillness while Yuuri seemed to be stuck on what to do, but eventually he reached one of his claws out and completely pulled back the fur.  A large opening, a little taller and wider than Yuuri's beast form, stood dark and imposing.  Cold air was flowing through, and Victor recognized this as the draft he picked up on when he was first exploring.  He could never have guessed that there was a back entrance here, and looked toward Yuuri in shock.

 

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, Victor.  Honestly I had forgotten about it until recently, because I never wanted to see it, but I think you need to use it."

 

That statement drew Victor's attention away from the gaping hole of a tunnel.  He turned toward the younger man and raised an eyebrow.  "Why would you think that, Yuuri?" he asked.

 

Yuuri looked at Victor with so pensive a facial expression that it made the older man's heart want to cry out.  As much as he wanted to, though, Victor waited for the response he needed to hear.  Yuuri turned his head toward the opening, not wanting to look at Victor, but then thought better of it, turning back to face the older man, gaze directed at his eyes and a determined look on his face.  "Because you need to go.  You have a country that needs looking after, and people to take care of.  Your health is back to normal.  I can't keep you here; it would be selfish of me to do so."

 

He would never tell Victor that it was his deep desire for him to stay as long as he wanted to - even forever if that would have been possible.  He couldn't make Victor do that; he would rather the man leave and never return than risk his heart breaking over feelings that might not even be reciprocated in the end.  He had already gone too far, gotten more attached than he had ever anticipated, and if he fell too deeply his eternal solitude would be that much harder to bear.  So, no, he would make Victor go, give him an escape, let him return to the world he came from, as if getting lost, almost dying in the forest, and coming into Yuuri's care had never happened.

 

Victor, on the other hand, could not believe his ears.  Yuuri wanted him to leave?  That couldn't be possible.  He had the impression that Yuuri liked having him here.  Yes he was a king, but his country was strong enough to run fluidly without his guidance should something happen to him.  He was not in any hurry to return, reluctant to leave Yuuri's side.  He attempted to explain this.

 

"Well.  I can certainly understand your concern, Yuuri.  But my country is strong; it can survive without me for a considerable amount of time.  Is this your only reason?"

 

"Yes," Yuuri replied.  "You're well now.  I can't keep you here any longer.  You should go," he reiterated.

 

"That doesn't make sense to me," Victor insisted.  Something was fishy here and he wanted to know what it was.  "Do you not want me here?"

 

Yuuri's snout scrunched up and he looked conflicted.  "It's not about me.  You have people to look after."  The more he persisted the more it sounded desperate, even to him.  He hoped Victor would just accept it and leave before Yuuri threw caution to the wind and never let Victor go.

 

Victor contemplated for a few minutes before responding with an idea.  "Come with me, then.  I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."  Certainly this would be an acceptable compromise.

 

Yuuri could have laughed at the irony.  Of all the things he couldn't do, being able to leave the forest was right at the top of the list.  And the fact that Victor didn't know made it hurt even more, though it certainly wasn't the older man's fault.  He gave a tight-lipped smile, eyes tearing up a little bit.  "That's the one thing I can't do.  The forest may protect me, and let me do...  _some_ things... and I might be able to be human for half of each day, but leaving is impossible."  He did laugh then, short and loud and painful.  "This tunnel... it's almost like it's taunting me, you know?"

 

The king's heart well and truly broke at that point.  The young man was trapped.  It wasn't that he was just living here of his own free will like a hermit; he was actually stuck.  What did this beautiful soul do to deserve such a fate?  Perhaps the most egregious of criminals would deserve this level of punishment, but Victor could never imagine Yuuri deserving anything but the deepest of loving affection.  There had to be a solution.  He couldn't just leave Yuuri to be alone here and do nothing.

 

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri.  I'm so sorry that this happened to you.  Yuuri..."  Victor stepped forward; he wanted to embrace the younger man so badly, but held back.  Instead he quickly thought of a plan.  "Alright.  I'll leave.  But I'll do it tonight, not now - I want to remember your face - and I'll do it only on my most solemn vow that I will come back for you.  I will not leave you here alone."

 

Yuuri's heart swelled at Victor's declaration, but he did not hold out hope that the older man would keep his word.  He would forget Yuuri, and Yuuri would forget him, as hard as it would be.  For now, though, he would let Victor think that he was happy with the decision.

 

* * *

 

 

Night fell, and Yuuri was once more human.  Once he had normal hands back, he got to work on making Victor some clothes to travel in.  As much as he loved seeing Victor in one of his personal oversized dressing gowns, it would not be practical for getting out of the forest and then however long the journey was to get back to his country.  He pulled some spare fabric from the cupboards that would be sturdy and protective.

 

As he worked, Victor would not leave him alone.  He was sitting at the table, his supplies spread around him, and the silver-haired man sat next to him, arms wrapped around his slender waist, and chin atop his gentle shoulders.  He would talk with Yuuri while he cut and sewed, and would intermittently help Yuuri with supplies or lean his cheek against the younger man's.  Yuuri didn't mind the intimacy, since it would be his last night to have any with Victor, or anyone, for that matter, so he allowed himself to be comforted with the touches and closeness.

 

It didn't take him very long to finish, and once he did, he had Victor get up so he could make sure the clothes fit the man.  Victor had to get undressed, and he did so slowly, winking at Yuuri and grinning mischievously.  It was a highly embarrassing ordeal for the dark-haired man, his face red as a tomato the entire time.  This entertained Victor so greatly he couldn't help but tease him.

 

"Oh my dear Yuuri, you're so adorable when you blush," he cooed.

 

"Victor pleeeeeease, don't say such things," Yuuri whined, cinching a belt around Victor's waist.  He stepped back with his hands over the lower half of his face in shyness, but he was able to see Victor fully dressed.  He nearly fainted from the sight.

 

The younger man figured Victor looked good in pretty much anything considering how handsome he was, but here he looked truly majestic in the style of Yuuri's home country.  While the colors weren't varied considering what Yuuri had to work with in the forest, he could at least preserve his memories through the cut, and it certainly flattered Victor's figure well.  Thick leather pants hugged his hips and thighs all the way down and were hidden under the boots he had when he came to the forest.  The top Yuuri constructed was made of a sturdy but soft natural fiber and had long, billowy sleeves and an extra layered area to keep the torso warm.  Yuuri almost drooled at the way the top fell across Victor's broad shoulders.

 

"You look wonderful," he sighed, trying to calm down.  It didn't necessarily do to say these things, but it was better than completely getting distracted.

 

Victor gave Yuuri a warm smile.  "It's only because  _you_ made me these clothes, that I look as well as I do."

 

Yuuri tilted his head down, fearing to look at Victor in case he should do something stupid, and turned away, using the action as an excuse to gather some supplies.  He had packed food - some of the preserved rabbit and some extra vegetables and potatoes - and an extra dressing gown for the older man earlier while in his beast form, since it was easy getting those supplies regardless of which body was doing it, so he went to the back, grabbing the satchel that the supplies were stored in.  He eyed the special item for Victor, debating if he wanted to give it to him now, but decided to wait until he was ready to leave.  He brought it with him back into the main room, keeping it hidden in cloth, and set it by the fire pit to keep it warm until it was time for Victor to leave.

 

Once that was settled, Yuuri looked up at Victor from next to the fire with an embarrassed smile.  "You should eat something before you go.  Shall we make something... together?"

 

Victor gave Yuuri a look full of hope and joined him by the fire.  "Of course!" he exclaimed and immediately grabbed a pot.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now time for Victor to go.

 

His mind was blank.  He didn't like the idea of leaving Yuuri so soon, despite having his health back and despite Yuuri having a point about going back to his people.  He felt something, being in this place, being with Yuuri, something he didn't want to lose.

 

He could tell the entire evening that Yuuri was struggling with the idea as well.  He may have been the one to voice it, but his actions over the days they were together spoke volumes to Victor about what he felt and he wanted to explore that together.  Not having that choice frustrated Victor, but he decided he would use his time away from Yuuri effectively: he would find a way to break Yuuri from his curse.

 

With that objective in his heart he now stood at the exit to Yuuri's home, decked out in the beautiful clothes Yuuri made for him and with the supplies Yuuri gathered for him to take on his journey.

 

Yuuri stood by Victor's side, trying his best not to look absolutely heartbroken.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two.  The younger man was holding tight to the bundle he laid by the fire earlier, using it like a lifeline.  He couldn't bear to look at Victor at all at this point.  It took all he had not to completely break down, so he stepped forward, uncovering the bundle.  Victor looked at the bundle in Yuuri's arms curiously as he moved.

 

"I-I have something f-for you, Victor.  For your journey," Yuuri stuttered.  He slowly unwrapped the bundle, revealing a large pile of furs.  He laid the cloth to the side and shook the furs out, revealing the cape he wore and relied on when he was in the forest.  Victor gasped audibly when he recognized what it was.

 

"But, Yuuri, you..." he started, fumbling for words as Yuuri walked around behind him and gently placed it over his broad shoulders.  The dark-haired man came around Victor's front to pull the cape closed, lingering his hands over Victor's chest, smoothing the fur out.  Victor tried to find his voice.  "You rely on this cape... Are you sure?" he asked, looking down at Yuuri with concern.

 

Yuuri nodded, not meeting Victor's eyes, instead staring at his fur-covered chest.  "Yes.  I... I want you to have it.  To remember me by."

 

All of a sudden he was wrapped up in large, sturdy arms and crushed close to Victor's chest.  He cried out in surprise.  "V-Victor?!"

 

The silver-haired man pressed his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck.  "Thank you, Yuuri.  I will treasure it."  He then detached himself abruptly from Yuuri, and stepped back towards the tunnel.  "I promise I'll return.  Wait for me," he said, and turned, heading into the darkness.

 

Once he was gone, Yuuri finally allowed himself to break down.  He dropped to his knees, hugging his torso, and allowed the tears to fall.  Victor was gone, and he would likely never see him again.  Yuuri was well and truly trapped here, and for the first time in his life since the curse enacted and he lost his family did the full burden of the curse truly hit him.

 

He needed an escape, something he could use to take his mind off of the memory of Victor.  An idea came to him then.  It was something he hadn't done in some time, and thinking about it, seemed the ideal temporary relief for his distress.  He immediately got up, grabbing the necessary supplies and an older cape that he hadn't used in a long time, and ran off into the snowy forest.  It was dim, being nighttime, but not completely dark and would provide the privacy Yuuri needed.

 

The forest guided his way and soon enough he reached his destination, a large, frozen-over lake.  He gasped in relief when he saw it.  Hurrying to the side he dropped down onto the snow and took off his boots, replacing them with his most valued possession other than the cape he gave Victor: a pair of leather-bound skates.

 

Once he snugly laced them he bounded to his feet and immediately stepped on the ice, knowing it would support him as it had whenever he chose to practice his favorite pastime - ice dancing.  He glided along the surface, noting that the snow had made it particularly smooth, and skated circles around the lake, acclimating himself, throwing in a jump or two every so often.  After a while he became absorbed in the dancing, spinning and jumping and picking up speed, twirling and thrusting his arms, contorting and giving his body and soul to the movement.

 

So absorbed was he, that he did not notice a very important person watching him from the trees.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor moved slowly through the tunnel.  It was wide, and dark, and quiet except for the flowing air.  He worried about Yuuri, and about leaving him abruptly.  He stopped, thinking about his actions.  He almost wished he would have kissed Yuuri goodbye, to have the feeling of the younger man's lips on his - to show his gratitude and affection the same way Yuuri did to him.  The more he thought about it, the more the desire grew.

 

It wasn't too late to turn back.

 

He immediately pivoted on his heels, moving back the way he came.  It didn't take him long to reach the entrance to the tunnel and Yuuri's home, and he couldn't wait to get back to the dark-haired man.

 

But he wasn't there.

 

Victor panicked.  How could he not be there?  Victor hadn't been gone for very long, so he was extremely surprised to find no one there.  He searched throughout the cave, finding no sign of Yuuri, when flapping from the forest entrance grabbed his attention.  He moved the fur covering the opening, and noticed footprints in the snow.   _Ah, so Yuuri has gone into the forest_ , he noted.  Though the falling snow had started covering up the footprints, it didn't matter, because Victor could still follow them.  He rushed out into the forest, traveling along the snowy trail.  At times he had trouble seeing the foot-shaped indentations, but when that happened he could sense the forest gently guiding him along the trail to Yuuri.  He gratefully thanked it, hoping it accepted him now where it didn't when he had first arrived.

 

It didn't take Victor long to get to where Yuuri was, and what he saw surprised him, to say the least.  Not only was there a lake made of ice - not necessarily unheard of in Rosia, but something Victor certainly didn't see every day - but Yuuri was  _moving_ on it.  He'd heard of people in the past being able to dance on ice, but never before had he been able to see it in person; the skill had been out of practice for generations.  And not only was Yuuri able to do it, but he was doing it  _beautifully_.  Victor couldn't tear his eyes away.

 

He stood there watching Yuuri for some time, lost in the graceful movements.  He didn't sense he was moving closer unconsciously, wanting to get closer and see more.  But he did notice when a pair of chocolate brown eyes locked on his and widened in surprise.

 

An explosion of thunder, lightning, and ice and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't believe how long this chapter got. When I first started writing it I estimated about 3k to 3500 words, but this beast wound up being over 4500 words... I suppose I could have split the chapter up, but it didn't feel right with the flow, so now you have a super long chapter to enjoy, haha XD; I had a specific chain of events that needed to happen, but this thing practically wrote itself, so I really especially hope you enjoy <3
> 
> As always, please keep the comments and kudos coming!


	6. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Yuuri's past, revealing more of his life and personality, and how he became cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this turn into Sleeping Beauty all of a sudden?!?! Guys I have no idea, I intended this story to be based more off of The Polar Bear King with Beauty and the Beast as some backbone, but apparently that's not the direction it wanted to go lol. I mean I suppose there are some similarities with B&B and SB, but still, haha. My beta reader kept mentioning it and I was like OMG IT DOES WHYYYYY, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless <3
> 
> Also I've been noticing that a good chunk of my chapters now are hitting well over what I was aiming for each chapter length to be, and it's making me think I didn't really spend enough time and love on the beginning chapters, so I might go back when I'm done and flesh them out some more (especially chapter 1, which is by far the shortest chapter of the story thus far *shudders*). I'll probably wind up doing it regardless, but I'd really like to know if my lovely readers would like me to do that as well, and have any criticisms or suggestions you've noticed and would like me to fix/update/change/add to <3

Long ago, there once was a beautiful country filled with pure, white snow and tall mountains.  The ruling family was the House of Katsuki, which consisted of the King Toshiya, the Queen Hiroko, the Crown Princess Mari, and the young Prince Yuuri.  Though the family was admired far and wide, Yuuri was the darling of the nation.  All those who lived in the land adored him, and his family doted on him.  With soft ebony locks and kind brown eyes like that of a doe, he was beautiful on both the inside and outside, beloved by all.

 

On the inside, however, young Yuuri Katsuki was painfully shy.  The constant attention and affection pushed him away from people from an early age.  He was a withdrawn, quiet, hesitant child, and due to this personality he was not diverse in abilities, and could not make friends.  Though he was kind and sweet at heart and this made people love him, he was well and truly lonely.  His only companions were two guardian servants, Yuuko and Takeshi, who were married despite being fairly young, and not ideal friends for Yuuri.  He couldn't even create much of an emotional bond with his elder sister Mari, who was the heir to the kingdom and had many responsibilities.

 

As he grew up the loneliness fully became a part of him - he fulfilled his duties as prince, and was as kind and sweet as ever, but would constantly go off and be alone.  He would explore the palace, hide in the library and read, spend time in the stables tending the horses and riding them, slowly wandering farther and farther away from the palace.  He would explore fields and woodlands, playing in the snow as his guardians watched, visit frozen lakes and spend time in his parents' villa.

 

But his favorite place was the deep forest.

 

That place was where he met the fairies.

 

The fairies were beings that dwelled in the deep forest and watched over the flora and fauna of the land.  They had nature-based abilities, could become human-sized or miniscule at will, and were very secretive.  Yuuri had been visiting the forest for months before the fairies revealed themselves to him.

 

It was completely by accident at first.  Yuuri was playing in the forest, running and tumbling and wandering through the trees and snow, not for the first time marveling in the deep green color of the fir and redwood trees.  He had been in the forest for some time when he stumbled upon the first fairy.  Her name was Mila, and she had the ability to manipulate flora and plant growth.  She had vivid red hair, eyes the color of blue jays, and wings that reminded Yuuri of the beautiful petals he saw from a traveling merchant who had brought bushels of flowers.  When Yuuri came across her, she was encouraging a young tree to grow more thickly and produce stronger branches, but had gotten her wings impossibly stuck in the pines; Yuuri had set her free.

 

From that day on Yuuri spent the majority of his time in the forest.  In addition to Mila, who was the first, well,  _being_ , that he was able to become close to for the first time in his life, he met other fairies.  He also became close with Otabek, a fairy who could control flames at will, and whose steely eyes belied a passion that rivaled his fiery wings.  Otabek dealt with him honestly and seriously.  And then he met Yurio.

 

Yurio was unlike any fairy he had ever met (though to be fair, Yuuri hadn't met many).  He was far and away the most powerful fairy of the ones he knew, especially in a land that contained his specialty, ice.  With crystalline blue eyes and gossamer wings, he was the very epitome of the snowy landscape, but had an inner passion and a temper that rivaled even the most volatile of fire fairies.

 

The four of them would spend much time together playing in the forest, with the fairies occasionally teaching Yuuri things.  He was an innocent soul that they liked to be around in a world full of people that they generally had no business with.  He became influenced by them, and learned from them, and became friends with them.  The first friends he had ever had in his life.  As he grew over the years, he became ever more beautiful, ever more kind, and ever more intelligent than any human.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri's 16th birthday was upon him, and the nation was in a frenzy.  Not only was it a birthday for the darling of the nation, which the citizens always celebrated with gusto, but it was also a coming of age day for the young prince.  He would become an adult, and an ambassador for the nation.  Therefore everyone was hard at work the entire week beforehand, preparing and decorating (and maybe also a bit of early celebrating).  The king and queen were at the helm of it all, as doting and responsible to their son as ever.

 

The day finally arrived, and to Yuuri it was just another day.  He was awake before the sun rose, as was everyone else, but instead of being around the multitudes of people that would overwhelm him with their birthday wishes way too early in the day, Yuuri instead snuck off to the forest to be with his friends.  They were more precious to him than any celebration, and a better gift to be around.  He didn't need to be active at the castle until later in the day, so he decided to go to his favorite place, in the deep forest.

 

"Mila!  Otabek!  Yurio!"

 

He called out to the cold air, excited and running all along the way, until he reached a frozen lake in the middle of the forest.  The trio had told him to meet them there this morning, having shown him the location earlier in the week.  Not long after he arrived did they appear out of thin air, rapidly growing until they were fully human-sized like Yuuri.

 

Mila was the first to come over and embrace the young prince.

 

"Yuuri!  Happy birthday!  We don't normally celebrate these things, you know, but I hear it's a special day for you," she said with a wink and a wide grin.

 

Yuuri looked down, frowning.  "I guess so.  Really it's just another day for me, even though the people are getting really passionate about it."

 

Mila's grin widened.  "Well that's alright.  We three have special presents for you, to make the day more exciting.  Come."  She took Yuuri by the hand to the lake as he stared in wonder at her with wide eyes.  Once they were at the shoreline, she released him, and started swirling her hands around.  Various bits and pieces began to be drawn to the center, and she continued to pull and collect for several minutes.  When she was done, she presented Yuuri with a basket of sprouted flowers in soil.  Yuuri looked on in curiosity.

 

"These are flowers that will survive no matter what," she started.  "No matter what you do with them or how you replant them, they will grow and flourish, so you'll always be able to have flowers in your life.  Like me!" she added with a giggle.

 

The young prince giggled along with her.  "Thank you, Mila.  I'll give them the best home," he said with a gentle smile.

 

Mila squealed and gave Yuuri a hug.  "As I expected you would!"

 

As Yuuri got wrapped up in Mila's energy, he didn't notice Otabek coming up behind him.  All of a sudden he felt something warm envelop him from his shoulders, and something soft caressing his back.  He turned his head and saw that what was currently draped over him was a beautiful fur cape.

 

"This will keep you warm no matter what weather may come," Otabek said, hands on the young prince's shoulders and expression calm and stoic.

 

Yuuri's face turned solemn, and he faced Otabek, giving him a solid nod.  "Thank you, Otabek.  I will treasure it."  The fire-wielding fairy was satisfied and stepped back.

 

"If you two are done yapping, bring the little piggy over here so I can give him my present."

 

Yurio was standing next to the lake, feet covered in shoes that Yuuri couldn't recognize.  There was what looked like leather covering his feet, tied together with laces, and... if Yuuri wasn't mistaken were those blades?  They were definitely metal, he determined, but the shape was rather odd.  Coming closer to the blonde-haired fairy, he pointed at his feet.

 

"What are those, Yurio?" he asked.

 

"These are skates.  I have some for you, too," he said, tossing a matching pair at Yuuri's feet.  "Put them on.  I'm teaching you to ice dance."

 

Yuuri looked at Yurio in wonder and excitement as he eagerly dropped down onto the snow-covered ground to put on the curious shoes.  He found it was not difficult to put them on and lace them despite the design, and soon enough he was up on his feet... and falling right back down again.  Yurio, about to step out onto the icy lake on his skates, huffed in impatience and turned around to walk back over to the dark-haired boy, hoisting him up onto his feet and steadying him.  He took his arm and lead him back over to the edge.  As Yuuri wobbled, the excitement never left his face, and Yurio looked at him tenderly.

 

"This is something no one else knows, so pay attention, piggy.  And you better not show it to anyone else; I'm only teaching  _you_ ," he warned.

 

The young prince shook his head up and down in agreement, practically vibrating.  Yurio hid a chuckle as he tugged the boy out onto the ice.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was barely in time for his birthday festivities.  He was so enamored with the gifts he got from the fairies - Yurio's in particular.  He spent hours and hours ice dancing with the ice fairy that he lost track of time.  It was only when the sun was starting to set that he realized he needed to get back to the palace.  The fairies helped him get back quickly using their magic, and his parents were only mildly concerned when he came rushing into the throne room, having quickly gotten dressed beforehand.  They gave him a look, annoyed but slightly amused, before guiding him and his sister out onto the balcony.  Yurio, Mila, and Otabek lingered in the shadows, watching over their human boy.

 

The festivities went into full swing at sundown, and the dark-haired boy was not left alone for one moment.  There was food, and dancing, and even a little attempted courtship (to which Yuuri would blush and make a hasty retreat).  He was easily overwhelmed, and though he was able to make it through most of the night, he felt a yearning to return to the happy hours earlier when he was ice dancing with his friends.  He made it through the event as long as he could handle, out of respect for his parents, sister, and the citizens, and it was well after dark by the time he finally found a moment to sneak away.  He went to his room and quickly grabbed the skates Yurio gave him, as well as the cape Otabek made for him, and rushed back outside, becoming excited.  There was a miniscule iced-over lake on the palace grounds that was never used and so was never given any attention to, and Yuuri figured it would be the perfect place to practice his new skill in privacy.  He hastily laced up his skates and immediately set out onto the ice.  Yurio and the other two fairies silently continued to watch over him from the shadows, proud of his protégé.

 

Yuuri was in bliss, spinning, looping, and jumping across the ice.  He completely lost track of the time, dancing the night away.  He forgot about the people, the crowdedness, the anxiety - nothing else existed around him except the moonlight and his dancing.  He didn't realize that he was being sorely missed.

 

Without their prince, the sole reason for the festivities that night, the citizens quickly became restless, becoming frustrated that Yuuri was gone and this was the one day they could all interact with him.  The king and queen thought perhaps he had just gone to bed, being tired from all the buzzing of people, as their quiet son had a tendency to do.  But they mingled with their people as they traveled around the palace searching for the young prince.  They figured the people would lose interest and return back to the festival grounds and continue enjoying themselves.

 

This was not to be, they found, as the people were relentless (and Yuuri was, in fact, outside, but they didn't know that).  They stumbled upon Yuuri, alone, in the dark - now lit up by various torches the people were carrying - and doing something that none of them had ever seen before.

 

The excitement was palpable in the air, and the royal family, having sensed that, quietly moved out of the crowd and closer to their boy, curious as well but also protective.  Yuuri, realizing people were here, abruptly stopped moving and stared at the group in horror.

 

"What is his highness doing?"

 

"How fascinating!"

 

"What are those curious shoes?"

 

"Look at those moves!"

 

"I want to learn!  Teach us, highness!"

 

"Yes, teach us!"

 

As the comments grew stronger and more excited, Yuuri grew more afraid.  He did not want the people to see him, and did not expect them to actually follow him.  He thought of Yurio, and what the fairy would do once he found out that his treasure was revealed.

 

Yurio was enraged.

 

He thrust out from his hiding place in a violent explosion of ice and wind, a blast directed at the young prince.  It was so strong and sudden it blew Yuuri across the grounds.  He hit a nearby tree and his head slammed  _hard_ against the trunk and he was knocked unconscious, a stream of blood trickling down the side of his face.

 

The king, queen, and Mari looked on in horror as Yurio advanced on their son and brother, looking to finish what he started.

 

" _YUUUUUUURIIIIIIII!!!  YOU PROMISED!!!_ " the ice fairy roared.  He placed his hands around Yuuri's head, preparing to crush the young prince's head in.  Snow and wind flowed around him as he gathered energy.  Realizing what was going to happen, Yuuri's mother and father rushed forward.

 

"Please, _stop_!" they begged.  Mari was right behind them, crying.

 

Yurio whipped his head around, intense glare on his face, and growled at them.  " _Hah?!_ " he exclaimed.

 

The queen came closer still, a sorrowful look on her face.  "Please don't kill him," she pleaded.

 

"He broke his promise!" the blonde snarled.  "You don't break a promise made with a fairy without consequences!"

 

"Please!" she cried again.  "I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing.  He wouldn't willfully break a promise with anyone!  He's not cruel like that!  He is the gentlest of people - if you've spent time with him, you must surely know that!"

 

The king then stepped forward.  "Please, fairy, I know that breaking a promise, no matter who it's with, is a grave offense.  But Yuuri is pure; punish him if you must, but at least spare his life.  Please do not kill him, do not take him away from us."

 

Yurio considered their words.  The citizens were long gone, scared off, so it was just the royal family and the fairies.  Mila and Otabek had come out as well, observing in sadness.  The ice fairy stayed silent for some time before standing up to his full height, imposing and terrifying to the king, queen, and princess.  He turned frozen eyes upon them then, and spoke.

 

"He will live," he began, and the royal family breathed a sigh of relief, "but not with you, and not as a human.  He will be mine, and you will not be able to find him.  You will lose your  _beloved prince_ ," he spat.  The queen and princess started sobbing and the king looked on in grief, but there was nothing to be done.  At least he would live.

 

Yurio turned back to Yuuri and started conjuring his magic.  Yuuri grew, and turned black and scaly, and his family - true to Yurio's words - could no longer recognize him.  The blonde then used his magic to float Yuuri, and carried him off, shrinking down to sprout wings and flying away.  Mila and Otabek followed, also shrinking.  The king, queen, and princess could only look on in despair, never to see their darling prince, son, and brother again.

 

The three fairies, with Yuuri in tow, traveled back to the deep forest, and once back, they got down to finding a shelter to stow the prince-turned-beast, and found a sizable cave.  Once setting him down, Yurio immediately went back outside, leaving Mila and Otabek alone.

 

The two fairies looked with pity at the young prince.  They knew he truly did not mean to betray Yurio, but also knew that Yurio's rage could not be stopped, and they didn't want to try and stop him, either.  What was done was done; Yuuri had broken a promise to a fairy and had to be punished.  But at least they could make the punishment a little more bearable for their human.  Otabek pulled together some flames in his hands, and then shot them into the earth.  The force of the fireball created a small crater, and the flames sat at the center.  These flames would never die out, so they would keep Yuuri's new home well-lit and warm.  Mila, for her part, enchanted the forest so that it would look after Yuuri - vegetable plants would grow, there would always be animals, and the trees would guide him wherever he wanted to travel within the boundaries of the forest area.

 

When they were finished, they walked out together and were met with a wall of white.  Yurio had gathered all the snow in the land and concentrated it on the forest so that it would be a never-ending snow squall.  The rest of the nation would have to deal with the change in their culture and heritages.  A small price to pay, in Yurio's mind.  Satisfied with his work, he turned to Mila and Otabek and nodded.  Taking one last frustrated look at the transformed Yuuri, he added one more mercy - Yuuri would retain his human form at night.

 

The three flew off, never to lay eyes on Yuuri or the land ever again.

 

Yuuri was asleep through the night, never waking as the adjustments were made.  By morning, he was left only with incomplete memories and a whole new life to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the backstory! Next week we will return to our regular dose of King Victor :3


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor makes it back home and immediately sets to finding out what's really going on with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With chapter 6 this fic has now in total received over 1200 hits, over 90 kudos, and more subscriptions I can shake a stick at. Words cannot express how absolutely grateful and happy I feel that it's gotten as much attention as it did. I absolutely was not expecting to get even half those amounts, and I love you guys so much for sticking with my story. Thank you <3
> 
> On to shenanigans!

It had been two weeks.

 

Two weeks since the events in the snowy forest.

 

Victor wasn't sure what he was expecting when he went to find Yuuri, but it certainly wasn't the explosion of nature that did occur.  All he was hoping to do was give the younger man a goodbye kiss before he left.  Yuuri transforming into his beast form and flying off with a high-pitched screeching surprised him.  Even more so was the realization that the entire foreign country Rosia was absorbing was now covered in snow.

 

Stuck in the forest once again, Victor wasn't sure what happened to Yuuri or where he went, but he knew he had to get back to Rosia now more than ever.  There was something serious going on and he needed to know what it was.  He feared that Yuuri he knew was gone - why would the very same beast he had talked to not days before screech and fly off like a wild creature otherwise?

 

When the wind died down enough Victor carefully picked his way back to the cave as quickly as he could and used the back entrance Yuuri showed him to get out of the main forest.

 

Eventually Victor was back in Rosia.  It had taken him 10 days to get back.  With Yuuri's cape he had somehow made it through the outskirts of the forest with all of the supplies packed for him beforehand.  But as he sought his way through the trees, he was still fumbling around for a while through the snow, which confused him; it took him some time to realize that the borders of the snowy forest extended far beyond what he knew it to have been originally.  When the snow did end, he recognized features that indicated he was back in his own country's lands.

 

When Victor made it back to the palace, Yakov greeted him with tears and a frantic scolding.  Not only had his king been gone and they couldn't find him - it had been several weeks since the older man had seen him last, and all the other surveyors that Victor had brought with him either died or barely came back alive - but the journey back had taken its toll on him despite Yuuri's protections and he was almost dead on his feet by the time he arrived.  Yakov quickly ushered Victor to his quarters, taking quick but silent stock of the odd change of clothing he brought back with him, and lead him to his bed.  Victor all but collapsed into his soft furnishings, immediately falling asleep.

 

Over the next couple of days the king slept and recuperated.  He talked often in his sleep, to Yakov's surprise, muttering strange things about a cave, a big black beast, someone named 'Yuuri'...  Yakov could do nothing but watch over him silently, tending to him.  On the third day back, Victor woke with a start and sat up immediately, looking all around him, causing Yakov to jolt back in his seat.  The advisor was then shocked further when Victor overturned his covers and rushed out of the room.  Yakov clamored to his feet and hurried after the silver-haired man.

 

"Victor!" he yelled, desperately trying to keep up with the king as he strode quickly through the corridors.  "Where are you going?!  Get back in bed, you're too weak to be up yet!"

 

Victor turned his head back towards his advisor, not stopping as he walked, and gave him a serious look.  "Yakov, I need you to bring me every historian available in Rosia.  Immediately.  Have them come to my study as soon as they arrive."  He turned his head back and continued to move through the corridors.

 

It occurred then to Yakov that there was something important going on - something that his king felt was more important than regaining his strength.  He caught up as best he could to Victor's quick strides.  "Of course I will, Victor, but... why historians?"  The silver-haired man's cerulean gaze intensified.

 

"I need information."

 

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, within the span of a couple of days Yakov had gathered every available historian that he knew of to the palace.  They were housed there while they stayed and worked day and night to gather the information Victor desired, using all the resources in the palace and from their own local records to try and piece together the information.

 

But it wasn't enough; the historians didn't have enough records concerning the foreign land that they could uncover the missing information.  It wasn't until the unexpected arrival of a new historian that Victor thought he might be able to solve the mystery and help Yuuri.

 

Victor was in his study, quite late at night, thinking about the gentle, beautiful man he wanted in his arms, the latest report he had been holding not yielding any new information other than what he already knew: that about 100 years ago the country fell into disrepair and faded from the landscape.  No one could find out why, and nothing seemed to be recorded.  He leaned his arms on his desk, head cradled by his hands, and thought about what he needed to do next.  A journey to the foreign land, perhaps; visit some of the towns and see what he could find.  There just  _had_ to be information  _somewh--_

 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 

Victor lifted up his head and looked toward the location of the sound.  "Come in," he said hesitantly, unsure of who would need him at this time.

 

The door opened, and his advisor shifted his bearded head through the gap.  "Your Majesty, I have a guest for you," he began, entering the room.  "She is someone I think you may want to listen to."

 

This piqued the young king's interest.  "Oh?  If you say so, Yakov, then by all means, send her in," he agreed.

 

Yakov stepped further into the room, opening the door wider and beckoning to someone in the hall.  The woman stepped through.  Victor examined her from where he sat.  She was tall, slender, had long and straight brown hair, and he noted that she was holding a large, old, worn-looking book tightly to her chest.  But most importantly, he saw that she was wearing clothes he instantly recognized as being similar to the ones Yuuri wore and made for him.

 

Victor became curious and immediately rose to his feet.  "Who are you?" he demanded.  The woman gave him a steady gaze and took a deep breath.

 

"My name is Minako Okukawa.  I currently live here in the kingdom of Rosia.  My family moved here some time ago.  We used to be former citizens of the land you recently traveled to, a country that, a long, long time ago, used to be called... Nihan."

 

Victor's eyes widened.  The country was called Nihan?  Yuuri was from Nihan?

 

"Tell me more," he urged.

 

"I'm not an active historian like the ones I was told you've been looking for," she began, "but I believe I have in my possession something that will be very useful to you."  She walked over to the table Victor sat behind and laid the book she had been carrying on top of it.  "This book has been passed down in my family for the last couple of generations.  It is a journal that originally belonged to my great-grandfather who was the advisor to the King of Nihan."

 

_King?_ Victor wondered.

 

Minako opened the book.  It was in a language Victor couldn't recognize.  Knowing he would be unlikely to recognize the script, Minako explained further.  "It lists the lineage of the royal families of Nihan and a brief history of the nation, as well as insight into his duties and experiences as advisor.  He listed the most recent ruling family - the family of his generation and the one he served under - as that of Katsuki, which consisted of a king, Toshiya, a queen, Hiroko, and two children: Mari, the crown princess, and Yuuri, the prince."

 

Victor about nearly fell over.  Was he hearing correctly?  Yuuri?  There was a prince named Yuuri?  He wondered if it was coincidence, but held off asking, waiting for Minako to continue.  She looked through a couple of pages, reading the passages aloud as she came to them.

 

"He wrote that the Katsuki family was the last family to rule Nihan... there was a terrible incident... something to do with...  Fairies?"  Her eyes narrowed in confusion and Victor couldn't help but sympathize with her; had he not experienced the events that he did he would've had a hard time believing the words as well.  Minako did not let the oddity distract her for long, quickly finding the next passage and speaking.  "Yuuri disappeared... the whole family was in despair and died... the snow disappeared from the land except for in... the 'deep forest', and no one could enter... it became very warm and many people became sick and also died... their bodies couldn't adjust... a complete structure collapse... and the remaining people that survived had to band together just to stay alive...  Amazing.  So much happened," she mumbled, voice somber.

 

Victor looked perplexed, staring down at the writing on the pages.  The information Minako shared answered some of his questions, but--  "Is there anything in there about Yuuri specifically?" he asked.

 

Minako's eyes wandered over the pages, her hands turning them occasionally.  "Great-grandfather speaks very fondly of him - how he would get excited when he did well in his lessons, when he and great-grandfather would read together, when he found a puppy on the palace grounds and tried to bathe it...  Apparently all the people loved him, but he was shy and didn't like to be around them.  He seems to have gone into the deep forest often to play...  Oh.  There's a passage here about the day the prince disappeared."  She stared harder at the pages, trying to decipher the old written language, and Victor was nervous with anticipation.  "This writing is hard to make out.  It's sloppier than the other passages," she explained distractedly.  "Let's see...  Fairies again...  It was the prince's 16th birthday..." - she looked up at Victor to explain when he saw her eyes widen in recognition of the day - "It's an important day for Nihanians.  Coming of age day."  He nodded and she continued.  "So it was his birthday, and... he went off to do something... strange bladed shoes, and he was on ice... a fairy attacked him, turned him into a large, winged beast, then took him away... he was never seen again."

 

It was the same Yuuri, Victor was sure of it.  Everything fit.  Boy trapped in a forest that was surrounded by snow, turned into a beast, the boy being named Yuuri...

 

"Does it say what the beast looked like?" Victor asked.

 

The brown-haired woman scrunched her face up, unsure, but she flipped a couple of pages, and then stopped abruptly.  Her finger landed on an illustration, and Victor knew the truth was revealed; because underneath was a rough drawing of the exact same creature Victor had spent his days with in the forest.

 

Victor stared at the picture as if he were trying to bore a hole through it.  His silvery hair dangled in front of his face, expression hidden from Minako.  He couldn't believe the information he needed was all right here in this book.  If not for this citizen of Yuuri's native land, he might never have found out what he needed to know.

 

"Lady Minako, you have done me a great service.  You have given me all I could have asked for and more.  You will be rewarded handsomely, and I would like you to stay in the palace for the time being.  I may need more information from your book at some point, and with your permission, I'd prefer that you be close by, but comfortable."

 

The brown-haired woman looked at him with concern and a mild confusion.  "I'm honored, Your Majesty.  I will certainly continue to be of assistance as you need me.  May I ask what you needed the information for?"

 

Victor looked at her solemnly then.  "What would you say if I were to tell you that prince was alive and living in the very same forest that your great-grandfather wrote about?"

 

Her eyes widened considerably, and she stood gaping at the king for a couple of moments.  "I... would be shocked.  How could such a thing even be possible?"

 

"I have some ideas, thanks to your book.  Suffice it to say that the supernatural may be more real than you or I had ever thought previously.  Hopefully our questions will be answered in time.  But the problem now is... how does one get in contact with a fairy?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As it turned out, it was actually very difficult to get in touch with a fairy.  Several days had passed, and Victor had still not been able to come in contact with the fairy that had been involved with Yuuri's curse.  He consulted with elders, researched extensively in his own library, and pored with Minako over her great-grandfather's journal, but nothing yielded any information.  He was at his wit's end.

 

And to make matters worse, he had been getting more and more reports from the Nihan region about attacks... caused by Yuuri.  No one had been critically injured, but some had been wounded, and it was mostly that livestock was disappearing.  In a land that was already struggling for so long, this was disturbing news.  He wanted to help Yuuri, but he needed to go and protect the people, hopefully protecting Yuuri as well.

 

He gathered his best forces and prepared supplies - a couple times more than what they technically needed, as his experience in the forest had taught him, as well as the warmest cloaks he could supply - and they all set off towards the north.

 

It took a few days to get there, and the weather was still just as bad as Victor remembered, now more widespread.  White was everywhere, blown around by the whipping winds, though the visibility was not nearly as bad.  Victor was glad for this, because even though Yuuri's beast form was very easy to find, the low visibility would make it hard for him and his soldiers to make their way through the lands to help people.  Once he confirmed the weather conditions, he ordered the soldiers to split up into groups and take different directions, helping anyone they came across and to have one of their group report back to him with any sightings of the beast.  Victor, for his part, would start at the deep forest, as he knew the boundaries and had more knowledge of the terrain than any others with him.  Secretly, as well, he had his own mission to find any and all fairies should they be existent anywhere due to the disturbance of Yuuri.

 

With a final warning that, should they find the beast, they were to detain him but not injure him in any way, they all split up, and Victor headed off to his destination, taking two soldiers with him.  It took about a half a day to get to the forest.  It looked as he remembered.  He instructed his soldiers to stay close to him, and to keep a lookout for the frozen lake of ice.  That would be their starting point, and they would branch out from there.

 

Several hours later, they had not found the lake, to which Victor figured it must be far towards the center, opposite of where he escaped the first time.  Still they plod on carefully.  The sun had started to set when a rider, to their surprise, came racing up to them with reports of a sighting of the beast.  Victor, noting the soldier's distress, sent his two aides off with the rider to investigate, with him staying in the forest.  All three soldiers looked at him with concern, hesitant to leave, but Victor assured them he would be fine, even joking that he already survived once, and reassured, they went on their way.

 

Sending them away actually made the silver-haired man's task easier.  He was able to move more swiftly and clearly, and made much better time trying to find the lake of ice.  It wasn't much longer before he found it, sighing with relief.  But in the same moment he also went quickly on guard, as he saw a blonde-haired, youthful-looking man standing by the lake and gazing out upon it with annoyance.  Victor, from a safe distance, dismounted his horse.  Once on the ground, he crept closer to the figure, trying to be as silent as possible.  He got several feet away when the figure spoke, startling him.

 

"I see the little piggy broke his promise again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Yurio appears!
> 
> So this was sort of an odd little transitory chapter, laying some groundwork and introducing characters *waves enthusiastically to Minako* She'll be back, so don't worry about her just being a plot device ;) And so begins the next arc of the story!


	8. Saving Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds Yurio, meets Otabek and Mila, and a decision is made about Yuuri.

Yurio looked out over the ice, his blonde hair being rustled by the wind, and sighed.  He couldn't believe this.  He couldn't believe the stupid little prince had betrayed him yet again.

 

He created this cage for the boy so that no one would see him.  He turned him into a dragon, one of the fae's noblest and most respected creatures.  He even let the stupid prince become human again at night.

 

Today he came to check on the boy.  It had been a hundred years - a negligible amount of time for a fairy; he could've let him stay in there for a thousand years - and Yurio wanted to see if he had finally learned his lesson.  What he found when he arrived shocked him.  Never could he have guessed that the boy would betray him  _again!_  He knew humans to be selfish, vile creatures, but he thought Yuuri was different.  And of course he was proven wrong.  Of course Yuuri was just the same as other humans.

 

He had to be punished.  But Yurio could also not just let his affection for the boy go.  He could've easily killed him.  Instead, he isolated him, for no one to see or love again.

 

Yurio couldn't fathom how Yuuri was able to show anyone the skill again.

 

He knew immediately as he appeared in the area.  The snow was no longer contained in the forest, and he could hear Yuuri's dragon screeching in the distance.  Something more permanent had to be done.

 

Again he sighed.

 

A twig snapping jolted the blonde fairy from his thoughts.

 

He turned around swiftly, expression ignited in anger, and glared at the intruder.  "Who are you?!" he demanded.  "What are you doing here?!"  He spread his arms out, ice crystals forming at his fingertips.

 

Victor started backing up, panicked, and raised his hands up in a gesture of submission.  "Woah, woah, woah!  What a minute!  I mean you no harm!  I only just arrived, please, calm down!" he pleaded.

 

Yurio's gaze narrowed.  "Tch.  As if you could even touch me, human.  Keep talking if you want to die."  The ice crystals in his hands grew larger.

 

Victor took a step back, his hands still raised.  Something occurred to him.  "Human..." he muttered to himself.  Louder, he asked Yurio, "Are you by chance... a fairy?"

 

"Of course I am.  Not just any being can create ice like this.  Are you stupid?"

 

"The silver-haired man bristled and frowned.  "I'm not, as a matter of fact.  I am Victor Nikiforov, king of Rosia."

 

Yurio dissipated one ice crystal and rested that hand on his hip, giving the king a condescending look.  "Royalty makes no difference.  Why are you here?"  He played with the crystal in his other hand, making sure the man in front of him understood that he could still kill him with a flick of the wrist.

 

Victor was very much aware, and though he was able to stand up to his full height, hands slowly lowering to his sides, his eyes never left the fairy's raised hand.  Hesitant as he was, though, he continued.  "I am in need of a fairy's assistance.  There's a young man who has been cursed.  I don't know all of the details, but it seems that the one who cursed him was a fairy.  He's very dear to me, and I want to help him in any way I can, but I cannot reach him.  I am looking for not only help with finding that fairy, but also in getting to Yuuri who is currently-"

 

"What did you say?"

 

Victor looked confused.  All of a sudden the fairy's demeanor changed, and he was now alert and suspicious, the crystal in his hand spinning ominously.  "Pardon me, wha-"

 

" _What_... was that name?" Yurio practically growled.

 

Victor, picking up on a dangerous energy, hesitated, but repeated the name.  "His name is Yuuri, but why-"

 

"How do you know Yuuri?!"

 

The crystal in Yurio's hand grew enormously, and Victor started backing up again.  He grasped at the sword at his side, prepared to defend himself.  This fairy clearly knew something, judging by the way he reacted to Yuuri's name, but Victor needed to live to be able to find out any answers.

 

"I met him in this forest.  Rosia is taking over this land, but my soldiers and I couldn't make it through the snow.  I went in the farthest, but couldn't survive.  Yuuri saved me.  You..."  Victor gave a long, hard look at Yurio.  "Are you the fairy that cursed him?"

 

"That stupid piggy..."  The blonde fairy was pacing furiously in the snow.  "No one was supposed to see him... then you show up..."  He paused, then glared at Victor.  "You saw him dance, didn't you?!"

 

The silver-haired man thought back for a moment, then it clicked.  "Do you mean on the ice?  I don't know what it was, but it was beautiful, he was so amazing-"

 

" _He wasn't supposed to show you!_ "

 

Victor clapped his mouth shut.

 

"I gave him that gift.  He was forbidden from showing other humans.  It is  _my_ talent.  I thought I could trust the stupid boy.  He was so stupidly innocent."  Yurio kept talking, and Victor stood there, silent, listening.  "But he betrayed me, just like all the other stupid humans have done to fairies.  I punished him, and I came back to let him go  _but you saw him dance_."

 

There was a long period of silence.  Yurio stood there, his chest heaving, as Victor watched him.  He was about to speak when out of thin air two beings appeared with a clap of light.

 

One with short, vibrant red hair immediately rushed over to the blonde fairy.  She had a panicked look on her face as she approached him.  "Yurio!  It's Yuuri!  He's-"

 

The fairy - Yurio - seemed to have come back to his senses.  "I know, Mila," he growled.

 

Mila gripped Yurio by the shoulders.  "You must change him back!  He's causing so much damage!  Is it even Yuuri in there anymore?!"

 

Yurio brushed her hands off, moving towards Victor and pointing to him accusingly.  "He showed  _this_ human the dancing!  He deserves to be a dragon forever!"

 

The crimson-haired fairy's eyes widened in shock.  "But Yurio... dragons aren't supposed to exist in this realm," she told him, voice unsteady.  "He's become too wild now.  Whatever trigger you used closed off his consciousness."

 

Yurio crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.  "Better that than him risking showing somebody else.  I'd rather kill him than to have any more humans see my talent."

 

Victor had enough.  Fairy or not, betrayal or no betrayal, whatever history was between them, Yuuri didn't deserve the torture he had to deal with.  No sooner did the words fall out of the blonde fairy's mouth than Victor walked up and connected his closed fist with his jaw.  The fairy went reeling, though not falling despite being hit hard due to his fae body, clutching his throbbing jaw.  Yurio glared at Victor in angry shock as an attempt to intimidate, but the silver-haired man gave it back ten-fold, his full fury on display.

 

"How dare you look down on us.  How dare you play with the life of an innocent as if he was worth less than air," he breathed, seething in anger.

 

The dark-haired fairy that appeared with Mila finally stepped forward and spoke.  "That's going too far, Yurio.  The boy couldn't help it, and playing with death is risky for us.  We cannot kill without reason."  Yurio looked at him, conflicted and still angry.  He spoke again.  "You should go see him, Yura.  I think your perspective will change."

 

"Let's go, Yurio," Mila urged.

 

Yurio looked to Mila, then looked back to the dark-haired fairy.  "Alright," he conceded.  "I'll go see piggy.  I'll go to where he is, Beka."  'Beka' gave the blonde fairy a soft look of approval, to which he flushed and turned toward Mila, who grinned in amusement.

 

Once decided, the three fairies turned and started walking opposite of the lake, preparing to take off and fly to wherever Yuuri the dragon was.  Victor panicked - he was trying to find Yuuri as well, and he finally found the fairy responsible, and he was leaving without him!  Quickly sheathing his sword, he rushed after the trio.

 

"Wait!  I want to come with you!" he called out.  The trio stopped, turning their heads to observe him.

 

The dark-haired fairy spoke first.  "Whoever you are, or what you were to Yuuri, this is no longer your concern.  We will take care of Yuuri."

 

"Beka..."

 

"Otabek to you."

 

"Otabek," Victor corrected.  "I do believe it is my concern.  You see, he may have saved me from dying, and I may have only known him for a short time, but... I think I've come to love Yuuri.  It seems implausible; I've thought this many times myself.  But this feeling won't go away, and it makes me want to do everything I can to protect him and keep him by my side.  I would be betraying both Yuuri and that love if I could not convince you to bring me to him."

 

Yurio scoffed.  "Love?  What do humans know of love?"

 

"We know more than you clearly think we do.  What about Yuuri's parents?  Did they not love him?  If you take me to Yuuri, I can show you how much he means to me," he challenged.

 

The blonde fairy turned around fully at Victor's words.  "Yuuri's  _parents_?" he hissed.  "Yuuri's parents smothered him!  They let their human people obsess over him like a toy, and he didn't like it, and that led him to us.  We took care of him when his parents wouldn't!  Nobody could have loved him more than a fairy could, and he had three of us!"  Abruptly he turned around, walking off and flying away with a gust of snow that blew at those left behind.

 

There were several moments of silence before anyone could make a sound.  "He feels betrayed, you know," Mila softly spoke after some time, sadly gazing toward the spot Yurio left behind.  "I think he secretly loved Yuuri the most out of all of us; he wouldn't have taught him his greatest skill otherwise.  So when Yuuri broke his word, Yurio was hit particularly hard, and he hasn't been able to completely get past it, even after 100 years."

 

Otabek looked at Victor with concern.  He sighed with great reluctance, then outstretched his hand.  "...We'll take you with us.  I don't know what good will come of it, but..."

 

Victor nodded.  "I'll prove myself to you.  And Yurio," he promised, taking the dark-haired fairy's hand.  Together, the three of them - Victor, Otabek, and Mila - flew off to find Yuuri.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Yuuri was in a wide clearing when they found him.  He was thrashing around, throwing fire with his breath and crushing the plants underneath him that were hidden by snow.  His facial features were scrunched up tightly, and Victor's heart twisted in pain as he watched the dragon lose all control.  As soon as they touched down on the snow-covered grass he rushed to be with his love, but Otabek drove his arm out in front of him, halting him.  Victor shot a frustrated glare at the dark-haired fairy, but he returned the look with his own steady gaze.

 

"You mustn't go near him.  He's wild right now, and will probably hurt you."

 

Victor shook his head vehemently.  "Let me go to him!  I was with him when he changed - Yuuri would never hurt me, I'm certain!"

 

Otabek held firm.  "No, we cannot know that.  As Mila said earlier, we're not certain Yuuri as we know him is there."  Victor could've cried.  He looked on at the raging dragon, uncertain as to what to do.

 

Yurio, who had gotten there before them, was the first to step forward, alighting on the air so that he was floating in front of the dragon.  The dragon paused momentarily, assessing the being in front of it, and then, to the shock of everyone, it released an ear-splitting screech and a burst of fire exploded from its jaws.  Yurio flitted away, taking up a safer position, and looked at the dragon in disgust.

 

"Tch.  You're so weak.  You can't even handle the glory of a dragon's form.  Making you human again would repeat the same problems.  I shall kill you now, put you out of your misery."

 

Three heads snapped to face the direction of the blonde fairy in shock.  He seemed to have resigned himself to the decision, despite opposition from his comrades and the young king, as he was forming an ice blade in his hands, ready to end Yuuri's life once and for all.

 

Victor would be damned if he let that happen.

 

Shoving Otabek's arm out of the way, he dashed towards Yurio.  He didn't care what it would take, he wouldn't let the damn fairy kill Yuuri.  He reached the center of the clearing where the two beings were, and forcefully insinuated himself between them, drawing his sword and brandishing it while both facing Yurio and with his back to Yuuri.  He took the chance that Yuuri wouldn't hurt him and glared up at the blonde fairy.

 

"You can't do that!  He's done nothing to you!"

 

Yurio was enraged at being distracted from his goal.  "He betrayed me!"

 

"That isn't worth his  _life_!" Victor cried.  Despite the blonde fairy's ever-threatening aura, the young king held his stance.

 

For the first time since the disaster began, Yurio looked conflicted.  His arm slightly lowered, the glow of the ice slightly dimming, and Victor took the opportunity and a chance to finally convince the fairy.

 

"There's a young man in there... a young man who only wanted to be your friend.  A young man who made a mistake, and has paid the price for a hundred years."

 

The blonde fairy lowered to the ground, his arm falling to his side, hand clutching the blade.  His turquoise eyes swimming with anger, hesitation, and a little bit of sadness.  Victor continued.

 

"That young man has captured my heart, and made me feel alive, and brought joy to my days with him.  I feel like a fairy such as yourself would surely know of this happiness, would he not?" Victor pressed.

 

For a quick moment, a flash of panic crossed Yurio's face, and then all of a sudden, to Victor's everlasting surprise, he shot the tiniest of warm glances at...  _Otabek_.  Victor's eyes widened at the realization.  But just as quickly, Yurio's eyes were hardened like armor, and his stubborn facade was once more in place.

 

"Your words have truth human.  But you have not convinced me, and I will not risk him betraying me again, as he surely will."  As the dragon stilled, watching the scene play out before him despite not understanding it, Yurio and Victor observed each other, both awaiting the other's next move.  Behind Yurio, however, there was an excited buzzing of energy between Mila and Otabek.  The red-haired fairy was practically bouncing, and the dark-haired fairy next to her had a satisfied grin on his face.  Victor, having noticed them, turned his gaze from Yurio and eyed them curiously.

 

"Ohhh Yurio!" Mila chimed.

 

" _What_ , hag?" Yurio barked.

 

Mila huffed in annoyance at the crude nickname.  "That's not very nice!  Otabek and I went through all the trouble of finding you an alternative solution and you call me  _hag_?!  What kind of thanks is that?!"

 

"The kind that will turn your wings into icicles if you don't  _get to the point_ ," Yurio practically growled at her.

 

"See if I ever do anything nice for you again," she grumbled.  Immediately switching gears, she plastered a grin on her face and clapped her hands together.  "Anyway, Yurio.  Remember how we were practicing several years ago with physiological magic?"

 

Yurio looked at her with confusion.  "Yes.  And?" he questioned.

 

"Well, Otabek and I were talking, and we thought... what if we three combined our powers and... made Yuuri forget!"

 

" _Haa_ _?_ "

 

"If we combined our energies, and used the spells for the body, Mila and I concluded that we could alter Yuuri's memories, the ones of us and anything having to do with your curse and what caused it," Otabek elaborated.

 

Yurio considered what they were saying.  If Yuuri lost all of his memories, then he wouldn't remember any of them, nor the good times they did have - not that he could remember them anyway with the current curse.  But more importantly, he wouldn't remember the gift Yurio gave him, and thus risk showing other humans.  It was a good plan, and he was confident in their combined skills to pull it off.

 

Yurio nodded at the other two fairies.  "I like it.  I'll remove the curse, then we'll use the mind-altering spell."  After the two spoke their confirmation to him, he turned to the dragon.  Dispelling the ice blade in his hand, he spoke the incantation of reversal, and within a vortex of concentrated snow, the black, muscular dragon body of Yuuri twisted and writhed.  Bit by bit the scales dispelled, the draconic features melted away, and the body became smaller.  Once done, the vortex diverged, snow and wind returning back to nature, and Yuuri, human once more, collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

 

Victor immediately rushed over, diving into the snow and taking Yuuri's body gently into his arms, cradling his head.

 

The three fairies then came together, intent clear on their faces and hands raised, prepared to perform their spells.  Victor panicked and raised an arm.

 

"Wait!" he cried.  The three halted, but didn't lower their hands.  "I don't disagree that this is probably the most ideal way to fix everything, that Yuuri needs to forget in order to live, but... will Yuuri forget me, too?"  He didn't know if he could survive that.  He had just been starting to get to know Yuuri, and now Yuuri wouldn't be part of his life anymore?  He couldn't allow that.  Didn't he just profess his feelings for the boy?  There was no way he could just let things end here in this field.

 

The distress in his eyes gave the fairies pause.  In order to take care of their long-standing predicament, once they had found the ideal solution, they were single-minded in their purpose.  They had forgotten all about the king who was inexplicably involved.  Nevertheless, it needed to be done, whether he accepted it or not.

 

Yurio spoke.  "Yes.  Everything from before today and involving my curse will be gone.  He will not remember anything."  Still with arms raised, the blonde fairy considered the king.  "But I will entrust him to you.  He is your responsibility now.  Consider this a test of your 'love'.  We will observe from the shadows.  You will make sure he shows no sign of remembering, and if your love is strong enough, you will make him yours.  This is a gift, from one who would understand... and feel the same towards their beloved," he swiftly finished with a mumble, blushing profusely.  The fairies on either side of him cocked their heads toward him in confusion, but said nothing, unaware of the silent message spoken between the king and the ice fairy.

 

Fully accepting of Yurio's spirit, Victor nodded and, gently laying Yuuri's head along the snow, stepped back until he was several feet away from the young man to let the fairies do their work.

 

It seemed like an eternity had passed, or at least several hours, to Victor, but it had not actually taken long for Mila, Yurio, and Otabek to perform their spells of memory alteration.  Soon enough the actions were done, and Yuuri looked no worse for wear, now sleeping soundly in the snow.

 

Once all magic dispersed into the air, Victor returned to Yuuri's side and placed his head once more onto his lap.  Each fairy came forward and touched his head gently, and Yurio, the last to do so, also looked at the young man solemnly, his fingers glowing just a little as his hand rested against the raven-colored locks.  Just as quickly he released his hand, and backed away.

 

"Remember, king.  We will be watching."

 

Victor looked at the three of them with respect and determination.  "I will not let your kindness go to waste.  And to you, Yurio... good luck," he added with a wink.

 

If he were any other being, Yurio would have sputtered and flailed and most likely strangled Victor for his presumptuousness, but because of the weight between them the ice fairy simply gave the king his most condescending of glares and said, "Take care of piggy."

 

Then they were gone with a clap of light, and all was quiet in the snowy clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this chapter is later than normal! My sister came to visit from Japan for three weeks for her best friend's wedding, and they left last week, and then when I got down to writing it just wouldn't happen ;A; This chapter was by far the most difficult to write, and to be honest, it really was the least developed area of the entire story.
> 
> BY THE WAY HAVE I MENTIONED I HAVE LIKE THE BEST BETA EVER??? 
> 
> I was having such a tough time writing and she was patient and worked with me through all of our ideas and helped me to get it in a good direction. I really really hope you guys like it, and think that I characterized Yurio well (my biggest block).
> 
> As always I would really like to thank all of you wonderful readers for sticking with my story as long as you have, and hope you will enjoy this new chapter <3
> 
> Fluff and more fluff and smut will be happening in the next few chapters~ Next week Victor gets down to wooing the heck out of Yuuri ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are forever appreciated! <3


	9. His Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up and he and Victor spend their first new day together.

Yuuri was floating.

 

Or at least, that's what it felt like.  He had been asleep for a long time, he could tell; his body was lethargic and he felt numb.  But he wasn't in pain.  Instead, he felt pleasantly cushioned, a feeling so comforting that he felt like he was resting on a cloud.  Not fully conscious, and the environment reflecting the darkness of nighttime, it was all too easy to let his mind and body retreat back into the world of sleep, and he drifted off.

 

Several hours later his body was ready to be awake, and it was with great reluctance he opened his eyes.  As it was now broad daylight, he opened them slowly, eyelids fluttering and deep chocolate irises adjusting to the light in the room.  When they did, he shifted his body; it took him a bit of maneuvering and twisting, but he was able to get himself up to a sitting position... and he was surprised at what he saw.

 

He was in an incredibly lush room.  Laid in a four-poster bed, on top of the incredibly comfortable mattress he felt from earlier, Yuuri had been tucked under a rich brocade comforter designed with beautiful and colorful patterns of birds.  The posts rose high above his head, and were blanketed with soft-looking translucent curtains.  The rest of the room was equally as decadent, with a solid wood floor covered by patterned carpets, marble pillars, stone walls covered by tapestries, couches and chairs upholstered with equally rich brocade fabrics, and a beautiful running fire place decorated with inlays of precious materials.

 

But it was the final thing in the room that gave him pause.

 

Laid on one of the couches by the fireplace, head resting on its arm, slept a man with short silvery gray hair.  Yuuri was slightly frightened; what would someone be doing here, sleeping on the couch away from him?  And who even was the man to be doing such a thing in the first place?  Was the man dangerous?  Was Yuuri a prisoner, and the mysterious man his keeper?  Was he a friend?  A relative?  Was Yuuri actually someone of great importance and this man a servant watching over him?  (He laughed harshly to himself at that one, as it was a ridiculous notion to think of.)

 

As he pondered these thoughts, he slowly pulled the covers off of himself and shuffled to the side of the bed, draping his legs over the side.  He noticed that the bed was quite high up, his feet a good 12 inches or so from the floor.  It made him a bit nervous, but he wanted to get up and stretch his legs and see how weak they were, not to mention he wanted to get a closer look at the mysterious sleeping man.  Death-gripping onto the bedsheets, he slowly lowered himself down until his toes were touching the carpet underneath.

 

Well, he could feel the carpet - that was a good sign; at least now he knew his legs weren't numb.  But clearly they hadn't been in use for a while, because once he released the sheets to put his weight down, he promptly collapsed and fell to the floor with a solid  _thump!_  In panic, his head snapped up to look at the sleeping man, afraid the noise had awoken him, but he slept on, undisturbed.  The young man breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Getting up from ground level was not easy - he floundered around like a fish for a while before finding the right angle to stand up in - but eventually Yuuri was able to get up on his legs, knees shaking like a newborn faun's.  It was almost comical, the way he had to grip onto every available surface to balance himself and he huffed amusedly at the absurdity of it all.

 

Once up, his legs gaining more strength the longer he was using them, he looked around, considering the best course of action to go where he needed.  He decided to stay close to the bed and then make the rest of the way with his own strength, hoping that would be enough.  It worked well, and despite stumbling a few times (the sounds of which gave him heart attacks from fear, again, of the man waking up), Yuuri made it to his target without incident.

 

Kneeling down onto the carpet beneath the couch, Yuuri stared up into the face of the sleeping man.  Up close, he could see that he was much more beautiful than from where he sat on the bed.  His eyelashes and brows were the same silvery gray as his hair, and his angular features were soft but masculine at the same time.  The man's hair looked soft to the touch, the fringe gently falling over his left eye and combed back from the right, and the young man itched to feel it.  He gently raised his hand up and his fingertips glided across the silky locks, brushing them back and combing through them.

 

He gazed upon the man for some time, still caressing his hair, both afraid to keep going but unable to stop.  In the back of his mind he could feel a strange sensation that he knew him from somewhere; it was a very vague feeling, but one that he could not place, like a vision from a dream, or a memory from a past life.  The more he thought, the more he couldn't remember, and it bothered him.

 

He was fully lost in his thoughts when the man awoke.

 

Eyelids twitched and then opened, blinking a couple of times to let light in and banish the sleepiness away.  It took him a couple of moments to realize where he was, and he sat up, looking around, Yuuri's hand falling away.  He looked up in surprise, not aware that fingers weren't running through his silvery hair anymore, and then, like a shock of electricity, their eyes locked together.

 

"Yuuri...?  You're awake?  What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, shocked at the sight before him.  He brushed his hand through his fringe - a place Yuuri's fingers had just been moments before - and drew the locks away from his face to look at him better.

 

Yuuri gasped, eyes widening, and he fell onto his back in panic at the mystery man waking up suddenly.  That same freshly-awoken man also immediately panicked upon seeing Yuuri falling down, and rushed down to his side, hands checking for injuries, but he just brushed the hands away.

 

"Who are you?  How do you know my name?"  He paused for a moment, confused, and looked up at his face with a questioning and slightly frightened expression.

 

The silver-haired man's beautiful blue eyes looked surprised for a moment before crinkling shut in amusement, an adorable heart-shaped smile adorning his face.  But along with the amusement, Yuuri could also sense there was a little bit of pain in that smile, something that he couldn't quite place.  But he needed answers to his questions, and so he pressed on, ignoring the strange sensation.

 

"Yes, of course, how silly of me to not introduce myself.  I am Victor Nikiforov, k-" Victor caught himself, tripping over his words a little as he stopped.  He didn't want to burden the man with his status and where exactly they were just yet.  Changing focus, he quickly tried to make up a reason for knowing the man's name already.  "There was a necklace around your neck, broken into pieces, but I could make out a name, and figured it was yours."  He wanted to gag with how awful that lie was, and averted his eyes while speaking so that the younger man couldn't see the falsehood in them.

 

Yuuri, though hesitant and sensing something off, accepted this as truth and moved on.  "And where am I?  What is this place?"  He gestured to the room they were in.

 

Victor, still looking away, continued to smile as he looked for something to tell the younger man.  "You're in the country of Rosia.  This is, ah, my home, to a point," he explained, "and now yours as well."

 

"'Now mine'?  You mean it wasn't before?"

 

Cerulean blue eyes turned a shade darker as Victor's expression turned somber and hesitant.  "You don't... remember?" he asked.

 

Yuuri shook his head slowly and sat up straight, crossing his legs.  He was a little intrigued at the manner in which the question was posed to him, but decided against asking.  "I don't," he responded.  "My name is all I can remember.  Everything else is... fuzzy," he added, taking his head into one of his hands.

 

Victor nodded in understanding.  "When I found you, you were covered in snow in the woods, and unconscious.  There was nothing with you except that necklace, and I couldn't see where you had come from either.  You must have hit your head, somehow; it would account for the memory loss.  I had my doctors heal you for physical injuries while you were asleep, but memories are a harder thing.  Hopefully within time they'll return."  Not a second later Victor's expression changed.  "Now," he proclaimed, "we must get you back into bed!  You are still too weak to be up, and need your rest."  With a mischievous grin he drew closer to Yuuri and with no effort whatsoever he lifted the young man up by his back and knees in bridal style.  Yuuri squealed at the swift action and threw his arms around Victor's neck, needing stability, and holding on tight.

 

The silver-haired man's laughter rang light and airy through the large room as he walked to the bed and gently placed Yuuri over the soft covers.  His gaze turned sultry and Yuuri unconsciously shivered as Victor drew his hands slowly down the younger man's legs to pull the comforter back up over him, leaning in so close he could feel his breath on his own lips.

 

"I'd very much like to join you in bed and hold you in my arms," he spoke softly, taking Yuuri's chin lightly between his fingers and gliding his thumb over his bottom lip, "caressing your hair and watching you sleep..."  He sighed deeply, almost wistfully, closing his eyes in frustration and pulling away.  Yuuri would've missed the feeling had it not been for his heart pounding wildly in his chest.  "...but you really do need to rest.  You've already been through so much.  I'll leave you for now."

 

Yuuri's face erupted into a perplexed flush that left him unable to do aught else but stare at the man as he left with a wink and an assurance that he would be back later, silently shutting the door behind him.  Soundly put back into bed and with nothing else to do, Yuuri tossed and turned for a while before finally falling asleep, his dreams unwittingly filled with silvery hair, clear blue eyes, and a charming grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor really disliked lying to people; as a king, it was not morally right, but for himself it just left a bitter taste in his mouth.  Where Yuuri was concerned, it was even worse.  He knew he had to lie, but there was so much information he was privy to that made it hard to keep the truth hidden.  He wanted Yuuri to have a fresh start, that was certain, and he had made a deal with Yurio, but it didn't make it any easier to stomach.  He would just go on doing it and hope Yuuri wouldn't notice.

 

Because something even more important was at stake.

 

He needed Yuuri to love him.

 

He had not been fully certain of the younger man's feelings from the start, even though they were quite affectionate with each other - he wasn't able to save Yuuri himself and find out his feelings directly.  He needed to know if Yuuri felt the same, and all he could do was pray that there were latent feelings inside Yuuri that would still respond to him.  So Victor decided to himself that he would woo Yuuri, give him all the love and affection that he deserved and had been without for so long, and draw out his innermost desires.

 

But first he needed to make sure Yuuri was comfortable.  He put the younger man in the grandest stateroom in the palace - Victor's own room - for the utmost in comfort.  He knew he had to eventually tell Yuuri who he really was, and he would, he told himself, once Yuuri was recuperated and ready to be up and about.  But for now he needed to stay in that room until Victor was prepared, and the king had an idea to keep him preoccupied.

 

He was heading through the corridors toward that idea.

 

Reaching his destination, he softly knocked on the door, entering when he heard a response of confirmation.  "Good afternoon, Lady Minako.  Are you faring well?"

 

Minako Okukawa finished setting down her last trunk and turned toward Victor, grinning.  "Very well, Your Majesty.  I just finished moving the last of my things.  I was actually about to come find you."

 

Victor chuckled.  "I guess I beat you to it."  Thinking about why he was there, his expression turned serious and he looked at Minako directly.  "Now, you know I have Yuuri recuperating in my stateroom, correct?"

 

"Of course, Highness," she confirmed, meeting his serious gaze with one of her own.

 

"He has awoken."  Minako gasped.  Victor continued on.  "I was watching over him when I fell asleep.  He actually woke up and got out of bed on his own and was staring at me when I woke up.  I thought perhaps he still remembered since he was looking at me so intensely, but I have confirmed that his memory loss is complete.  Yurio really took everything but his name, which he recognized after I said it."

 

Since Minako was the one who answered the questions he had about Yuuri's past and helped him to resolve the issue of the curse with the fairies, he had immediately told her everything that transpired after he left and came back with the body of the former prince.  When she saw his body unconscious, she was shocked and amazed, and did all of what she could to help take care of her former country's royal son.  Victor was truly grateful to have someone with her knowledge and historical background to assist him.  He made her one of the royal scholars and had her move into the palace.  Now, he had a similar task for her.

 

"I have a new task for you now, Lady Minako, if you would be willing.  I would like you to become Yuuri's personal tutor and guide.  I don't fully know what he knows or doesn't know, but I'd like you to help him become adjusted."

 

Minako chortled heartily and gave the king a sly look.  "I should've thought you'd want to take care of his  _every_ need, Your Highness," she said, knowing full well the situation of his feelings for Yuuri.  Victor coughed loudly, blushing several shades of red and the scholar had to pat him on the back several times.  "I don't want to scare him off when I've barely begun," he mumbled once he was able to stand back up straight.

 

With one more gentle pat, the scholar looked at Victor fondly.  "Don't worry, Highness, I can help.  I'll see what basic knowledge he has, tutor him and guide him, answer any questions he has.  I'll even help bolster your case.  The rest, however, is up to you," she injected saucily.

 

The king looked at her earnestly, with hope in his eyes, his face still flushed.  Minako made kicking motions at him and ushered him out the door before he could lose that enthusiastic look on his face.  "Now go make the poor boy something delicious for dinner!  You want to make a good new first impression, right?  And I'll introduce myself to him tomorrow morning, alright?"

 

Victor laughed again as he was pushed into the hallway.  "Yes, yes, haha, I'm going!  Thank you, Lady Minako!"  He immediately headed off down the hall to the section of the palace where the kitchens were located, as Minako laughed, waved to the hapless king, and turned back to her quarters to unload her belongings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri was awake and attentive by the time a soft knocking sounded on his door.  He voiced an affirmation for entry, and was surprised to find Victor had returned - and with a large ornate, silver rolling cart filled to almost overflowing with an extensive assortment of foods.  As the silver-haired man rolled the cart inside and over to where the small dining table and chairs were while he watched, Yuuri could hear his stomach growling.  Apparently Victor could too, because he turned toward Yuuri and chuckled softly.

 

"Hungry?" he asked.  The ebony-haired man's cheeks turned as red as the tomatoes on the cart, his head slowly nodding down, expression focused on the comforter covering his lower half.  Victor's smile became soft, eyes crinkling at the corners, and he glided over to the side of the bed where Yuuri lay.  He took one of Yuuri's hands.  "I'm right on time then.  Come, I'll help you to the table."

 

Yuuri leaned on Victor's hand for support as he slid down the side of the bed.  He was surprised that Victor didn't carry him over to the table like he did earlier seeing as he did it with such ease of action, but instead the king patiently walked his love over to the table, waiting for his legs to adjust and making sure the younger man was steady on his feet.  In what seemed like no time at all despite moving carefully Yuuri was comfortably seated at the table.

 

Victor remained standing to transfer the food from the cart to the table, and with each dish passed in front of him Yuuri could feel his mouth turning into a veritable waterfall.  Silver plates of roasted deer meat, cold meats and vegetables followed by tureens of hearty-looking rabbit stew and goblets of cider as well as a pitcher of water and empty ivory cups easily filled the table.  Able to tell that he would love all of them, the scents familiar to his senses, Yuuri was anxious to dig in.

 

Once he was done transferring the food over, Victor moved the cart to the side and settled himself into a chair directly next to Yuuri.  He leaned in close, alighting one hand on Yuuri's closest arm and using his other hand to pull some food forward.

 

"How does everything look?  Is it to your liking?"

 

Yuuri's wide chocolate eyes looked into Victor's with surprise and wonder.  "Victor... this is amazing!  Everything looks so delicious... did you make it all?"  He looked back toward the table, smiling in excitement, and then back at Victor.

 

"Well, not everything, no; the kitchen staff did help," the silver-haired king admitted sheepishly, "but I did make most of it and the recipes are... unique," he added, a wistful look clouding his gaze.  Within seconds it was gone, and Victor leaned in closer, his eyes impossibly blue and filled with adoration.  Yuuri couldn't help but stay still, breathless in his proximity to the older man as he spoke into Yuuri's ear.  "Please eat to your heart's content, dear Yuuri.  I made this all for you."  Yuuri could not help but shiver deliciously, his senses being appealed to all at once, and he squeaked as he felt a smooth cherry tomato being pressed against his lips.  He did not even realize when Victor grabbed the tomato and moved it so close to his face, but before he could ponder the action and think about being embarrassed, his hunger won out and, opening his mouth, allowed Victor to push the juicy vegetable inside.

 

They operated this way through every dish, Victor feeding Yuuri - occasionally sampling a food or taking a sip of cider himself - and being especially attentive tucking an occasional lock of hair behind his ear or glancing his thumb along the side of his mouth to clean sauce or a stray seed off.  Whatever Yuuri was hungry for, Victor served him with gentle reverence.  Between the two of them and small spurts of conversation they made their way through most of the food, their goblets of cider empty with only the water pitcher left.

 

Yuuri was beyond stuffed - he ate way more than he should have and berated himself, and though Victor kept encouraging him with bite after bite, he found he couldn't fault the older man, instead sneaking glances at him as he moved the empty or dirty dishes back onto the cart.

 

_He really is beautiful,_ Yuuri thought, blushing despite himself.  He knew that the man was only being kind because he happened to be the one that had found Yuuri unconscious and saved him, so he didn't want to be come attached to the lithe, blue-eyed man - he couldn't even remember where he was from!  How could he ever be considered someone of worth?  And it was clear to Yuuri that Victor was someone very important.  But he couldn't help but be drawn in by his constant close proximity and magnetic personality.  He imagined himself becoming familiar with Victor, getting to know him, and his eyes drifted closed.  He was half asleep when he felt strong but gentle arms lift him up and lay him down on soft bedding, tucking him under the covers shortly after.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes in time to see Victor leaning over him, gazing down into his eyes with something he couldn't describe, but it moved his heart in ways he had never felt before.  A small smile in the shape of a heart lit up his eyes.  "Asleep already?"

 

Yuuri laughed quietly.  "Almost.  I wasn't sure if you left and I was being carried by a ghost."

 

The young king chuckled in return.  "That would be quite a vision to see, you floating across the room."  He paused for a slight moment.  "Goodnight, Yuuri."

 

And before he could respond, all of a sudden Victor's lips were on his, soft and smooth.  He was coaxing Yuuri's own lips into participation, which after a couple of moments of shock where all he could do was lay stock still, the ebony-haired man shyly reciprocated.  He was about to fall deeper into the sensation when just as quickly Victor pulled back, his cheeks stained crimson.

 

"F-forgive me, Yuuri... I didn't..."  He seemed to have lost his voice as he tried to find any excuse to explain his actions.  Yuuri slowly nodded his head hesitantly in acknowledgement.

 

"It's... it's alright, Victor.  I... didn't mind..." he murmured, grasping tightly onto the comforter covering his torso.

 

The look in Victor's eyes could've lit up the room even without the aid of candles and torches.  He grasped Yuuri's hands tightly in his own, squeezing affectionately.  "Sleep well, Yuuri," he whispered, and after extinguishing any lighting other than the flames burning languidly in the fireplace, retreated over to the cart to take it with him.

 

"As he wheeled the cart out, Yuuri sighed softly, "Sleep well... Victor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha omg I'm so sorry it took longer for me to get this new chapter out. Hot weather has it out for me and I had no energy or motivation to write, and after the major events of the story happened I was somewhat at a loss on how to continue - which is ironic because I had the ending planned out pretty well from the get-go, but the story evolved differently. So as an apology here's a longer-than-normal chapter with lots of fluff! I hope you enjoy and I will try not to leave it go so long again~
> 
> I'd like to say too, that your continued support and interest in my fic definitely helps me gain the momentum to keep writing, so if you like it, comments and kudos if you haven't already done so will be forever loved by me <3


	10. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns more about Victor, and begins opening his heart to him.

The night's events left Yuuri tired but restless, and he slept fitfully.  The following morning came swift and bright despite this, and he was up and somehow managing to eat breakfast brought to him by the servants.  He was wondering what he would be able to do during the day when a knock sounded at his door.  As he confirmed admittance, Minako opened the door and entered, a cheery smile on her face and bunches of books held tightly under her arms.

 

"Good morning, Yuuri!  How are you feeling today?"

 

She walked over and laid the books down on the table, turning back towards Yuuri before he could respond.  "My name is Minako Okukawa.  His H-Lord Victor has assigned me to be your tutor."  She panicked inwardly for a moment, almost having forgotten that the king had asked her not to refer to him as 'Highness' in front of Yuuri - at least, not until the king had a chance to tell Yuuri himself, which she understood.  "It must be rough having to endure memory loss, but we can at least get you up to scratch with basic knowledge."

 

Yuuri gave a polite smile, and Minako mentally cheered that he didn't notice.  "Pleased to meet you Miss Minako.  I am grateful for the help."  Yuuri tenderly inched out of bed, his legs stronger but still unsteady, and he made his way over to the table to sit down.  He was indeed grateful for basic learning.  After the whirlwind events of the previous day, the younger man looked forward to anything that would put him on steady ground.  He wasn't sure if or when Victor would show up again, and the mere thought of it plus the kiss from last night sent his heart into a frenzy of fluttering.  He was nervous but also curious about what would happen.  Unwilling to let the thoughts take hold and cause needless worry, Yuuri turned his focus back to Minako and her tutoring.

 

They immediately delved in, starting with basic reading and writing, to which it seemed Yuuri was not very adept.  It took them the better part of the day to even get started, and Minako could only look on in sympathy as the young man struggled to practice letters.  Outside of having his memory wiped, she figured he must not have written or read much of anything during his time trapped in the forest.  She would be patient with him as long as he would need it - there was no rush, he had the entire rest of his life ahead of him.

 

They worked well past sundown and had already eaten dinner together by the time Victor had made his appearance.  Yuuri and Minako were in the middle of a word game the tutor thought up on the fly; it got him to learn words and how to write them more efficiently, but more importantly, it got him to relax and smile.  The pair were engaged in a particularly fun round that had them both laughing as Victor burst through the double doors, flustered and out of breath, frustrated that he was later than intended.

 

"Yuuri~!!  I'm so sorry... I'm late!  I... had an important meeting... with the groundskeeper...  I missed you so much!  I wish... I could've... come sooner!" he gasped.

 

After catching his breath while Minako was tightly gripping onto the table trying not to cackle at his desperation, Victor quickly crossed the large room to where Yuuri was, throwing his arms around the younger man.  Yuuri immediately panicked and looked to Minako, who calmed down enough to give him a sheepish, knowing smile and a shrug.  "I'll just leave you two alone...  Yuuri, I'll be back tomorrow morning.  Have a good night," she chuckled and left, closing the doors behind her.

 

The two were now alone.  Victor continued to hold Yuuri, somehow having dragged another chair over to sit next to him.  They sat there for a little while like that; to Yuuri's relief, Victor didn't do anything more, and he closed his eyes to calm himself in the quiet of the atmosphere.

 

"What have you got here, Yuuri?"

 

The ebony-haired man opened his eyes to Victor pointing to a couple of pieces of parchment on the table.  He rose up out of the man's hold and looked more closely, recognizing the words and writing on the pages.

 

"Those are from practice earlier.  Miss Minako and I were playing word games to help me learn reading and writing more quickly.  It was hard, but fun, and helped very much," he explained, remembering the excitement and humming happily.

 

Victor smiled.  "Very clever.  I'll have to commend Lady Minako later.  How do you play?"

 

Yuuri immediately went into the details of how the game worked.  It focused on an emphasis of spelling, using parts of words, and the other party had to guess words as the main player added letters.  Yuuri's face lit up as he pointed to various words and regaled Victor with entertaining tales of how the words were formed, his chocolate eyes lighting up like candles, smooth and bright.

 

Victor was completely drawn into Yuuri's energy and laughed heartily.  "It sounds like so much fun, Yuuri~  Can I play with you, too?"

 

The younger man froze, shocked out of his reverie by the sound of Victor's voice.  He looked up at the older man, surprised.  "You... you want to play... with me?" he asked, processing the words.

 

Victor's eyes widened at first, taken aback by Yuuri's somewhat confusing question, but then he smiled tenderly at Yuuri, eyes crinkling at the edges and free arm wrapping behind and around Yuuri's waist.  "Of course, Yuuri.  You make it sound so fun, and I want to spend time with you... as much as possible," he added with a squeeze to Yuuri's waist.

 

Yuuri couldn't comprehend this.  He was no one - barely able to remember his name and with no history or station as far as he was concerned.  Victor was clearly someone of importance... intelligent... beautiful beyond belief...  Who even was Yuuri to him?  Why did he show such interest?

 

"But... why?" Yuuri asked, bringing voice to his concerns.  "Who am I to you, other than a stranger?"  He couldn't continue on without these questions being answered.

 

The king's expression turned from affectionate to melancholy.  He knew what Yuuri was asking, and it wasn't just about playing a game.  It was the situation as a whole.  Victor didn't want to reveal anything to Yuuri - he  _couldn't_ \- but he supposed these kinds of questions were bound to appear.  He wasn't sure what to tell the younger man, who looked at him with apprehension, and took a moment to sigh and gather the words.

 

"Yuuri... forgive me.  I... lied to you.  We knew each other before your memory loss.  I was with you when it happened, that's how I knew your name.  I..."  He stopped, gulped hard, and looked pleadingly into Yuuri's eyes.  "...fell in love with you, Yuuri... and I never got to tell you...  But I didn't want to overwhelm you when you were trying to recover.  I didn't want to lose you again."

 

Yuuri was speechless.

 

He definitely wasn't expecting that sort of answer.  How was he supposed to respond?  Victor loves him?  Were they 'lovers'?  Had they... done anything?  Yuuri was confused and the fact that he couldn't remember made him frustrated and ashamed.

 

"Is that why... last night... you... k-kissed...?"

 

"Yes... I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."   _This is it,_ Victor thought.  The moment of truth.  The moment he would find out whether Yuuri would accept or reject him.

 

Yuuri felt a pang in his chest.  It was familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time.  Did he really know Victor previously?  It seemed to be that way, and the pang was telling him to embrace the man wholeheartedly.  He felt he couldn't do that just yet though, to give in to those instincts; he didn't have enough information.  But he also couldn't not respond, and so he said the one thing that he did truly feel in the midst of it all.

 

"I... didn't... dislike it..." he whispered, his cheeks reddening prettily as he looked down at his hands.

 

Victor could have leapt through the sky he was so filled with joy, and immediately went to embrace the younger man.  "But-" Yuuri interrupted, halting Victor's action, "-please give me some time.  To get used to everything."

 

Victor sat back a little, slightly deflated, but hopeful: at least Yuuri wasn't rejecting him.  "Of course, Yuuri.  Anything you wish.  May I... touch you?  A little?"

 

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.  Victor would not push him, and he was grateful.  With a hesitant confidence, he responded, "Yes.  A little is fine," and gave a little smile.  All of a sudden he yawned, his lungs filling up with air, and he slumped back in his seat.  Looking at the clock over the fireplace, he hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

 

It took everything within Victor not to snuggle him to death.

 

Instead he chuckled and stood up.  "Seems like you've had a long day, Yuuri.  Would you like to go to bed now?"

 

Yuuri's smile grew wider.  "Yes, I think I'd like that."  He moved to also stand.

 

"Allow me."

 

With a quick movement Yuuri was up in Victor's arms again.  Though it wasn't quite so shocking as yesterday, it still upset the younger man.  "V-Victor-!" he cried out.

 

"Please, just one more time.  Let me tuck you in," Victor begged.

 

Yuuri's heart clenched so tight in his chest at the emotions on Victor's face.  He found himself unable to say no, to deny Victor his desire this one time, so he did not struggle as the silver-haired man carried him over to the bed and laid him down, pulling the covers up and over his torso.

 

In an odd sense of deja vu, despite having a conversation about touching not moments ago, Yuuri looked up in anticipation, expecting Victor to once more lean over and touch their lips together... but he did not.  Though it was clear on Victor's face that he would have liked nothing more than to connect them in the most beautiful of ways, Yuuri could see that he held himself back, which touched the younger man in ways that were forgotten to him.  Victor simply took Yuuri's hand in his and pressed his lips to it, then gently set it back down over the covers.

 

"Sweet dreams, Yuuri.  Until tomorrow."  He bid farewell, then was gone from the room, doors pulled shut behind him.

 

And they were, in fact, the sweetest dreams Yuuri found he'd ever had.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor whistled a merry tune as he walked down the hallway.  Every so often he would skip when he had an energy burst, and laughed giddily when he would trip, barreling along with high energy.

 

A week had passed, and things were going incredibly well.  His kingdom was happy and satisfied, the recon teams successfully finalized the absorption of Nihan into Rosia - now making sure the transition for their new citizens was comfortable and secure - and most importantly, Yuuri was receptive to his feelings.  Predictably he was shy and hesitant, which just enamored Victor to him even more.  But Victor gave him freedom, and Yuuri was nevertheless budding.  And with a fresh, new wardrobe and Minako's tutoring, Yuuri seemed as happy as Victor figured he could be, which was to say, not fully, but getting there.  Victor couldn't be more satisfied, and he would continue giving Yuuri the love he deserved that would help him bloom further.

 

Today he planned on taking Yuuri out into the gardens.  The younger man's strength was fully back after a week, and he wanted to experience some fresh air.  Victor was amenable to this, as he would not deny Yuuri anything.  It would also give him the opportunity to give Yuuri some news.

 

As he entered through the doors of his former room this particular early afternoon, he found Yuuri and Minako deep into lessons, as predicted.  The pair looked up, Minako waving jovially and Yuuri smiling in an adorably sweet way.  Victor sighed.  Yuuri was too perfect; Victor would surely die of happiness at any second.  They both greeted him, and he stepped into the room, giving his own greetings.

 

"Lady Minako!  I was wondering if I could steal Yuuri from you for the rest of the day?"  He moved across the room and laid a hand gently on Yuuri's back.

 

"Absolutely, Lord Victor.  We were just about to break for lunch.  What are your plans for the afternoon?"

 

Victor looked down at Yuuri fondly.  "I wanted to take him out into the gardens today.  He mentioned wanting to get some fresh air, and he seems well enough."  Yuuri's sweet smile grew at the prospect of finally being outside.

 

"Sounds fantastic," Minako agreed.  "Alright then, I'll let you off the hook for today.  We'll continue tomorrow, Yuuri.  You two enjoy the rest of your day," she added with a smile.  She gathered up a couple of notes in her arms and left, letting them know she'd be in the library researching if they needed her.

 

Once she was done, both men waving their goodbyes, Victor turned his head to look down at his love again.  "May I escort you, my dear Yuuri?"  Victor held out his arm, bent at the elbow, for Yuuri to take.  The younger man stood up and wrapped his hands around Victor's bicep, feeling the muscles tighten under his fingers.  "I would be honored, Victor," he responded merrily.

 

The two of them headed through the castle, making small talk and laughing along the way.  It didn't take them long to reach the outside of the palace and into the entrance of the gardens.  As they went through the main arch of bushes Yuuri gasped loudly.

 

The gardens were a riot of color, with a myriad of different types of flowers in all shapes and colors.  Though it had some structure and was obviously well-kept, the flowers were allowed to intermingle with one another in various areas, keeping the naturalness intact.  Tall shrubs and trees rose out of the flower beds and created cool shade in many areas.  There were also little private nooks and crannies where couples could sneak off and be intimate (the thought made Yuuri blush intensely once he realized).  But as he wandered through the immense beauty he found easily his favorite spot.  It was a small lake, though more of a large pond.  The water was clear and clean, and had families of ducks and swans floating across it.  There were various benches and statues all around, as well as lines of fruit trees along the sides.  Yuuri was truly in heaven.

 

As Yuuri ran along exploring, Victor meandered behind, keeping an eye on his love but also giving him the space to enjoy himself.  By the time he reached Yuuri at the lake, Yuuri was rolling around in the soft grass, hair tousled and eyes alight.

 

Victor looking down at him with mirth in his eyes.  "Having fun?"

 

"Victor, this place is beautiful.  Why would you not spend all of your time out here?" he asked, smiling and throwing his arms out in indication of the sprawling landscape.

 

Victor dropped down, resting his weight on his haunches.  He took his hand and brushed his fingers through Yuuri's fringe gently, to which Yuuri blinked his eyes in mild surprise.  "...well, I do have certain responsibilities that I cannot leave to others, due to my position.  But also, as I said previously, I do want to spend as much time with _you_ as possible."  Despite the bright midday sunlight, Victor still caught the soft color of the younger man's cheeks turning pink.  He never tired of such a sight.

 

"W-what sort of position do you have, that you need to take it so seriously?" Yuuri asked.

 

Victor hesitated.  He had been more or less planning to explain things to Yuuri - who he really was, as well as certain events that were going to happen.  It was partially why he decided to bring the younger man today, in particular, to the relative privacy and comfort of the gardens (the main reason, of course, being that Yuuri had requested it), so he supposed it might as well have happened sooner rather than later.  And Yuuri was simply being curious, so it would be easier to tell him.

 

"I am actually the king of this country."

 

It took Yuuri a moment to process what was just said, and when he did he sat up in shock.  "T-the  _king?!_ "

 

Victor inwardly cringed.  The last time he gave Yuuri the same information the man wanted him to leave.  Victor didn't know what he would do if a similar situation were to happen.  He braced himself for the same reaction - even if he didn't remember it - prepared to accept whatever response Yuuri gave him.

 

"That's so amazing, Victor!  You take care of this entire country?"

 

Instead of a hesitant, saddened look, instead of a rejecting look, instead of a judgmental tone of voice, Yuuri looked and sounded...  _interested_.

 

Victor's eyes widened.  "I...  Yes, I do.  Well, not just me.  There are people all over this castle who help with the running of the country.  But yes, I rule over everything."

 

Yuuri was so impressed.  And flattered.  And also nervous.  Victor was nothing but affectionate, attentive, and patient with Yuuri, and already spent a lot of time with him.  And when he was late or felt he hadn't given Yuuri enough time together, he always apologized with a lot of self-perceived guilt.  Yuuri never blamed him, of course.  He was grateful for how Victor acted around him.  This new information opened up a whole new perspective about the man who saved him.  Their current location served as the perfect example.  Instead of being where he probably was needed, he was here, in the garden, with Yuuri, watching him romp around like a child.  And all of those other times that he had spent playing games with Yuuri, learning with him, showing affection... yet this man was a king.  That meant a lot to Yuuri.

 

"V-Victor... wait, sorry, Your Highness-"

 

The king put a finger to Yuuri's lips.  "Hush now.  None of that.  I am Victor to you, now and always.  Nothing needs to change just because you know who I am."  He removed his finger and Yuuri nodded, trying again.

 

"Victor, then.  I just wanted to say thank you, for telling me.  It means... more than I can say."

 

"I'm glad, Yuuri.  I was afraid this would change things.  Thank you for understanding," he exhaled with relief.

 

Yuuri smiled, standing up and pulling Victor along with him.  "The thanks should really be coming from me, but since I'm sure you'll disagree, let's just keep us as we are."

 

"Well I certainly can't disagree with that," he replied, winking, and linked arms with Yuuri, pulling him further through the gardens.  Yuuri followed enthusiastically.

 

"By the way, there will be a ball at the end of the week."

 

"...a  _ball?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE *cries* I could tell you it was a clusterfuck of circumstances but really it came down to motivation. Summer kills me. And massive writer's block. x_x I could NOT figure out how to get this chapter written. I have other things farther down the line figured out but I had so much trouble getting to the end I needed without completely sidestepping Victuuri's development. BUT, I'm happy to say that I pretty much know exactly how next chapter is going to be, so it should get to you *much* quicker than this one, provided Otakon doesn't screw with time. More than likely though, it will be after that, since con crunch and all that.
> 
> By the way, the next chapter WILL HAVE SMUT. FINALLY. I'm sorry for those of you who came in expecting smut from the outset (frankly, so did I... >_>; ), but I will make it as juicy as possible. It won't be hard. This is Yuuri and Victor we're talking about.
> 
> For now, fluff abounds, so I hope you enjoy the chapter~ <3


	11. The King and the Prince, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri attempts to survive the dreaded ball with the help of Victor and Minako.

Yuuri was in a tizzy.

 

Following Victor's surprising news, the next few days were hectic.  He didn't really see much of the king due to preparations.  Yuuri himself was pulled away from seeing him because of a truly unbelievable amount of fitting, tailoring, and fabric deliberations.  The palace dressmakers were determined to make him more resplendent than even the highest celestial beings.  This made Yuuri uncomfortable, as he certainly wasn't worth anything to anyone except Victor (and maybe Minako - she was really a lovely friend and mentor).  He had only decided to go to this ball for Victor, who tried his absolute best to convince Yuuri.

 

_"A ball?!"_

 

_"Yes!  You'll be coming, of course, as my special guest.  Did Lady Minako tell you about them?  I did ask her to get you up to speed on court functions."_

 

_"W-well, yes, but..." Yuuri hesitated._

 

_Victor looked at him solemnly.  "What is it, Yuuri?  You can tell me."_

 

_"......I'm afraid, Victor.  I'm afraid of being around so many people, and..." Yuuri gulped, "...and making a fool of myself."  He looked down, embarrassed._

 

_Victor stopped, turned toward Yuuri, and took both of his hands in his own.  "Yuuri, it'll be alright.  I'll be with you the entire night, and if you become tired or overwhelmed you can rest up on the dais.  No one will bother you there.  There will be lovely music, dancing, delicious food and drink of all kinds.  You can relax and enjoy yourself, Yuuri.  It's a celebration for my people, which includes you now, and I just want you to feel at ease."_

 

Yuuri wryly remembered the darn adorable puppy face Victor had given him.  He couldn't refuse that face, so he agreed in the end, but now, mere hours before the event, his anxiety was coming back with full intensity.

 

This was where he found himself, standing in front of the full-length mirror in his room, staring at his reflection incredulously.

 

"I look like a peacock," he huffed, voice shaking and panicky.

 

Yuuri could hear soft snickering behind him as he said the words and turned around to see Minako with mirth in her eyes and a hand over her mouth, trying hard not to start cackling.  It took her a solid couple of minutes to calm herself, Yuuri getting more irritated with every snort.

 

"Sorry, Yuuri," she said once she could breathe air again.  "You really don't look like a peacock, it was just the way you said it.  I couldn't help myself," she added with another light chuckle.

 

Yuuri turned back to the mirror, eyeing himself and his outfit with disdain.  Victor really went all out, that was for certain.  The younger man's ensemble began with a silky blouse, as deep a shade of black as his hair, loose at the neck in a V-shape, with sleeves that hugged his arms and traveled down far enough to snugly cover half of his hands.  Placed over top of the blouse was a jacket.  It was finely crafted and gradated colors, starting with a vibrant royal blue and ending in a dark blue that reminded Yuuri of the night sky.  The jacket fit him like a glove, hugging his shoulders, waist, hips, and arms.  The sleeves ended three-quarters of the way down his arms, and were cuffed in the same silky ebony fabric as his blouse.

 

Precious metal and gemstones littered the garment all over, dotting the fabric, and white gold-threaded epaulettes laid at his shoulders with rope clasps holding the jacket together at the front.  His pants were form-fitting and the same silky material as his blouse, and were covered by a pair of thigh-high shiny black leather boots with intricate white gold threading laced throughout.  At his back was a short, ebony black cape made similarly to the boots with black leather and more white gold threading, and lined with feathers the same night sky blue found in his jacket.

 

The pièce de résistance, however, was a crown - the most intimidating and ostentatious piece of all.  Also made of white gold, it was shaped into feathers, lilies, and flowing tendrils, and was accented with deep sapphires and blue diamonds.

 

He was informed that the crown was made specifically for him when Minako brought it to him - which was why she was with him now - and when she laid it over his hair it curved along his head perfectly.  He couldn't believe what he saw.

 

All joking aside, he looked like a prince, and the thought terrified him.

 

More commentary from Minako interrupted Yuuri from his thoughts.  "Really though, Yuuri, you look more like a swan than a peacock.  Victor really put a lot of thought into this, didn't he?" she asked, looking him over.

 

Yuuri nodded slowly.  "It seems that way.  I Just hope I don't stand out very much."

 

A sly grin wormed its way up Minako's face.  "I doubt it.  But then again, everyone is going to be all dressed up, so maybe it won't be so bad."

 

Yuuri was definitely starting to panic now.  His face took on a greenish pallor, and he desperately wanted to get the fine clothes off and hide somewhere.  "I don't think I can do this, Minako..."

 

"Oh, Yuuri!"  Her teasing immediately fell to the wayside as she hurried over to the ebony-haired man and embraced him.  He laid his head in the crook of the tutor's shoulder and she rubbed his back soothingly, willing his nerves to go away.  "I'm sure you'll be alright, I was just teasing.  Victor will be with you, right?  I'm sure he won't let anything happen to you.  He cares very deeply for you, y'know?"

 

The young man lifted his head, looking at Minako and sniffling softly.  She smiled and they both stood up straight.  "Come now," she said, taking his arm and looping it around hers, "Victor will surely be waiting for us."  Yuuri smiled as well, nodded, and they left the room to find the king.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor was definitely waiting for them, and as soon as Yuuri entered into the antechamber after Minako, the king rushed forward and threw himself at the younger man, almost knocking them both over.

 

"Yuuriiii!  Thank goodness you're here!  I was almost beginning to think you had run away or something," he said with a nervous laugh.

 

Yuuri laughed awkwardly in return.  He didn't want Victor to know that that was exactly what he almost had done.  Looking nervously around, his eyes locked with Minako's, the tutor casting a knowing grin across her face.

 

Yuuri released Victor from his hold and stepped back.  "Ahem, yes.  Sorry, Victor.  It took me a long time to get ready.  I'm really not used to these sorts of... outfits..." he explained, indicating the clothes he currently wore.  Victor smiled sheepishly.  "I suppose I ought to take responsibility for that.  But I did want to show you off."  He used his trademark wink and Yuuri couldn't be angry at that point; he just sighed, taking a step back to get a better look at him before the hustle and bustle began.

 

To his relief, it appeared that Yuuri wouldn't be the only grand figure in the room.  Victor was as equally decked out as Yuuri, if not more.  It seemed to be that Victor wanted to theme the two of them, as Victor's ensemble very similarly matched Yuuri's.  The biggest difference was the color composition.  Where Yuuri was dark blue and white gold, Victor was deep red and pure gold.  The major differences were that Victor's cape went full and billowy to the ground (and didn't have feathers, a fact Yuuri grumbled inwardly about) and his crown - gold and decked out with a mixture of amber, rubies, and diamonds - was much larger and sturdier-looking.  The man had the appearance of a king through and through, and for the first time that night Yuuri found he might actually be safe.

 

Victor glanced at the younger man, looking for a sign in his eyes.  "Are you ready?" he asked hesitantly.

 

Yuuri looked at him openly.  "Not really," he admitted, "but I said I'd go with you, so I'll try my best."  He gave the strongest smile he could muster, and it made Victor's heart almost stop.  He smiled in return.  "Thank you, Yuuri.  Even I can't predict what my people will do tonight, but I promise I will do my utmost to ensure your comfort and enjoyment."

 

And with that secure statement, Yuuri joined Victor as they entered from behind the thrones situated on the raised dais into the ballroom.

 

The humongous, open space of the room was packed, the kingdom's people already having started in on the festivities with food, drink, music and dancing.  When Victor and Yuuri entered (with Minako quietly in tow behind them) all those present became silent, the musicians setting down their instruments, and turned to gaze upon the couple.  Their gazes were filled with admiration and excitement at being able to see their king in the flesh, the first time sViceeing him for many.  Intermingled with the happy expressions, however, were additional expressions of curiosity and surprise; the people did not recognize the man currently holding the raised hand of their king.

 

Yuuri felt all eyes on him and he shivered.

 

Victor greeted his people openly and loudly, expressing his love and informing them of the cause for celebration.  The people cheered merrily, though they would not be distracted, and so the king also announced his very special guest who was to be treated just the same as himself or better.  This touched Yuuri; Victor was giving Yuuri a reputation of importance despite him being nobody.  But it also scared him, because now the crowd of people had become doubly curious about him.

 

Victor, still holding Yuuri's hand, started walking down the steps of the dais now that his announcements were finished.  The music began anew, and Yuuri reluctantly kept up with Victor as they descended and reached the bottom.  Despite Victor's promise to keep him safe, however, within minutes the two were separated; the people, enthusiastic in both their celebrating and their curiosity, swarmed the king and his mysterious escort.  Victor became distracted from greeting those who begged his attention.  When he looked around him, he couldn't see Yuuri anywhere.  He panicked, knowing the younger man would be overwhelmed, but there was no getting around the shear number of people clamoring around him.  Minako could not be found either, and he hoped dearly that Yuuri would be alright.

 

But Yuuri was not alright.

 

There were people.  Too many people.  They were currently crushed up against him, asking him question after question and wanting to know everything about him.

 

"Where did you come from?"

 

"Were you born here?"

 

"How do you know His Highness?"

 

"Why are you dressed like him?"

 

"Are you royalty?"

 

"Are you single?"

 

"Are you sleeping with the King?"

 

"I... I-um... no... he just...  _No_... I..."  Yuuri stammered through, unable to address anyone but also unable to get away.  He began to feel very claustrophobic and needed some relief, but there were too many people.  He needed to get out, and so he looked around himself for even just a small gap to squeeze through.  He then noticed that a servant was also trapped behind him, trying not to drop the load on their tray, laden with a multitude of glass flutes filled partially with clear, bubbly liquid.

 

He didn't know what the liquid was, but the drink would serve as adequate distraction from answering questions, give him time to think, and help alleviate the dryness in his mouth.

 

He turned to the servant as best he could to have access to the tray.  "May I have one of those?" he asked, pointing to the flutes.  The servant looked at him, confused for a moment, then nodded their head in approval.  Yuuri took the glass closest to him and immediately drank all the contents.  He found that the flavor was pleasant, with a light aftertaste, and that, combined with his already high levels of anxiety, drove him to drain another glass, and another, until the servant's tray was littered with empty flutes.

 

Yuuri was now feeling a very airy tingly sensation, and it made him act much more relaxed and amiable.  He couldn't even remember why he was so panicky in the first place, and was easily able to answer the curious citizens' questions (most of them, anyway; he couldn't find it in himself to answer the racier ones and with his memory loss found it hard to asnwer where he was from).  Things settled down enough for him to finally find an exit from the crowd and he was able to escape, desperate to find Victor and his net of safety.

 

He wandered around the immense ballroom, searching out Victor and nabbing drinks when they were nearby.  As he made his way around, he would occasionally be waylaid by people who didn't get to see him earlier, but the novelty had mostly worn off as most people had become absorbed in the festivities.  Yuuri used this to his advantage and never stayed in one place too long.

 

It took him a long time to find Victor; he could swear it had been hours before he finally laid eyes on silvery hair and a crown of gold.  He was incredibly drunk but he really couldn't tell; his head was so muddled and his body and tongue so loose he wasn't entirely aware what was going on anymore.  But immediately, at the sight of Victor, it was like the king was a beacon and Yuuri was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.  He made a beeline directly to Victor's location.

 

"Victor!" he cried out once he was within adequate hearing distance from the king.

 

Victor turned around at the sound of Yuuri's voice, shock and relief breaking out on his face.

 

"Yuuri!"

 

He ran to meet the younger man, taking him into his arms the moment they came together.  He was all hands as he looked Yuuri over, touching fingers to hair, shoulders, back, and all over.  He couldn't keep himself from being in contact with the younger man.  An unfortunate side effect of having way too many required celebratory drinks, he was a lot more forward than he should've been, but with his inhibitions sorely lowered and concern at its peak, he found he didn't care.

 

The king breathed a sigh of relief.  "Good, you're not hurt anywhere."

 

Yuuri giggled.  "Why would I be hurt?"

 

As he was about to answer that somewhat ridiculous question, movement caught his eye.  Over Yuuri's shoulder Victor saw a group of people heading in their specific direction.  Quickly he took Yuuri's hands in his.  "Yuuri, dance with me," he said, shifting their bodies.

 

The ebony-haired man looked up.  "What?"

 

Victor looked at him with a flustered expression.  "There are more people coming and we might be separated again.  If we start dancing they won't be able to interrupt."

 

Eyes lit up in acknowledgement, and Yuuri grasped Victor's hands in kind.  "I see.  Then yes, let's dance."

 

Victor smiled in relief and hastily lead Yuuri into the center of the ballroom where many other couples were dancing to the house orchestra's melodies.  Victor and Yuuri entered into the assembly of dancers at the back end of an energetic promenade, easily whirling away from their pursuers.  By the time the song ended, they were well towards the center and laughed merrily, clapping in success with the group for a round of dancing well done.

 

A new tune started up, and Victor and Yuuri looked at each other with enthusiastic glee.  Yuuri admitted he didn't know how to dance, that Minako only just started teaching him a few basic steps; Victor told him not to worry, these types of songs were meant for people to have fun with and never really had any specific choreography.  No sooner did he mention this than the royal couple was swept up in the flow again.  As they bobbed and weaved, swung and dipped, Yuuri saw that, indeed, every pairing was dancing in their own way.  He laughed loudly, which surprised Victor, but once he saw the burgeoning smile on the younger man's face, joined him in his infectious energy and the two danced away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw that this fic received over 2000 hits and I just want to say THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH for sticking with me! This fic has been a journey and I really hope you'll continue to read as it goes along.
> 
> I'm very sorry that this fic has been suffering delays and I'm not uploading as quickly as I'd like. As I mentioned last chapter this time I was delayed by Otakon, and then from Otakon I came down with tonsillitis so was bedridden for over a week ;A; And then while I was getting over it the fall semester happened so some focus turned to classes.
> 
> But!
> 
> I didn't stop writing despite all of that, and somehow ended up cranking out over 7k of words in the last couple of weeks alone. At least half of it is porn lol. So that being said, there are actually TWO chapters available for you this week! As you could probably guess the juicy part will be next chapter. It was supposed to be the same chapter but dear god it just wound up being so long and detailed, kind of like a train on the tracks out of control, all I could do was keep writing *cries* I was literally only expecting maybe like 3500? So the two main features of this chapter will be split even though the goal was to have them be read together.
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoys these chapters, please let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are my bread and butter so please feed the writer <3


	12. The King and the Prince, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bodies become one.

The door to Yuuri's room slammed open a couple of hours later, two crowned individuals falling through its entrance, muttering and chuckling at each other.  Their balance long gone, they stumbled and shuffled over to the bed, barely falling onto the soft surface faces down and groaning.  Victor was the first to turn over, crawling up further onto the bed and pulling at a silken cord.

 

"I think this requires some more drinking," he mumbled, taking off his crown and setting it on the nearby nightstand.  He flopped down on the bed next to Yuuri, who also removed his crown and giggled.

 

"What does?" he asked.

 

"The mere fact that we made it through that marathon without being eaten alive.  A feat like that deserves its own celebration."

 

"Oh."  Yuuri giggled again.  He set is crown down as well, and as he laid it on the nightstand next to Victor's, a gentle knock sounded and a head peeped through the open doorway.

 

"You rang, my lord?" the servant inquired.

 

With an arm over his face, Victor grumbled out a command.  "Bring me five bottles of champagne.  The ones used for the ball.  I'm sure there's plenty left.  And two chalices."

 

The servant bowed, acquiescing, "Right away, my lord," and left.

 

At Yuuri's inquisitive look, Victor explained.  "We need bigger cups than those tiny flutes from the ball."  Yuuri arched an eyebrow but said nothing, too drunk to really care about getting even more drunk.

 

With what seemed like the speed of light the servant returned with all that the king ordered, laying the tray on the bed for their convenience, and left quickly, shutting the door behind them quietly.  Once they were gone Victor jolted up and immediately began uncorking the first bottle.  In his drunken state he sloppily released the cork, spraying champagne all over himself and his companion.  He snickered lowly.

 

Yuuri squealed as he was sprayed and looked at the two of them.  They were both soaked, and he started laughing along with Victor when he realized.  "Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes," he suggested once they both quieted down.  He had been more than ready to get rid of the beautiful but overly formal clothing already and this gave him a better excuse.  Immediately he divulged himself of his cape, boots and overcoat, leaving him in all black.  When he looked over, Victor had put the champagne bottle down and taken off his cape, boots and jacket as well, but also his shirt, leaving himself bare-chested.

 

Yuuri's breath stopped in his throat.

 

Even in the dim firelight of the room he could see the defined musculature of Victor's upper body.  His eyes devoured every bit of bare skin; up along Victor's strong arms and broad shoulders, across his firm chest and pert nipples, down his tightly packed abdomen, down farther...

 

Yuuri stopped at the waistline to Victor's pants and gulped softly.  Through the haze of his mind a feeling emerged low in his gut, simmering.  It was a feeling he had not come across before.  He wanted to see more of Victor, somewhat disappointed that the champagne hadn't soaked the pants through so that the silver-haired man would have to remove them, too.  Vaguely he wondered if the man would let  _him_ take them off...

 

A chalice being thrust in his face broke through Yuuri's thoughts, startling him.  Coming to his senses (somewhat), Yuuri took the proferred cup from Victor - who had shaken the excess liquid off of himself and finally poured the rest of the liquid into the cups - thanking him and lifting it to his lips.  He was surprised at the taste.

 

"Victor!  This is what I was drinking earlier!" he exclaimed, taking another gulp.  "I didn't know it was called champagne!"

 

Victor watched Yuuri drink, eyeing the younger man's lips with focused intensity, and took several large gulps from his own cup, affirming Yuuri's semi-question with a nod.

 

"How did you like the ball tonight?" he inquired.

 

Yuuri smiled.  "It was nice.  Nicer than I thought it would be despite all the people.  Thank you for dancing with me.  It made the whole night worth it."  His smile widened as he sipped more of the bubbly drink in his hands.

 

Victor smiled in return.  "You're very welcome."  He looked the younger man directly into his chocolate eyes.  "It was worth it to have you in my arms all night."  Yuuri broke the contact, bashfully looking down into his cup, the dimness of the room unable to hide his reddened cheeks.  They continued to interject various comments as they drank together, draining more than half of the bottles of champagne.

 

When they finished the third and were moving on to the fourth, Yuuri clumsily attempting to yank the cork from the bottle, Victor moved, crawling over to Yuuri and draping his bare arms around the younger man's shoulders, his weight collapsing both of them until Victor was supporting himself over top of Yuuri.  Yuuri looked up in surprise, the bottle of champagne clutched to his chest.

 

"V-Victor?"

 

Victor looked down into the eyes of the man beneath him.  "Yuuri..." Victor crooned.  "You are... so... beautiful.  I don't know how everyone wasn't trying to keep you to themselves tonight."  He lifted a hand and ran his fingers softly through the ebony-haired man's locks, brushing them away from his face.  Yuuri's face was on fire, his hands clutching the bottle neck desperately, but he couldn't find it in himself to ask Victor to stop.  Truth be told he didn't want him to; he wanted to see where the man would take this.

 

"If only you knew, Yuuri," Victor sighed.  He began running the hand that was in Yuuri's hair along the side of his face, caressing the warm, red cheeks, drawing his fingers underneath Yuuri's soft chin to take hold of it.  "If only you knew how much I love you, how much I'd cherish you.  I've been waiting for you for so long...  It's not fair...  It's not fair that you're so close to me and I can't have you..."  He took the thumb resting on Yuuri's chin and drew it over Yuuri's lips, rubbing them and relishing the feel of their softness.  "Just want to properly kiss you..." he murmured, eyes becoming hooded and stormy blue.

 

"Then kiss me."

 

Yuuri couldn't take it anymore.  Victor's touches were undoing him, and the more the man talked, the more he was falling.  It was almost like a challenge.  Victor was influencing him in all the right ways, and he wanted to see just how much he meant the words he said.  This was potentially the push he needed, and the alcohol in his system was enthusiastically nudging him forward.  So, he decided to stoke the man's fire.

 

The dark-haired man's eyes took on a playful gleam.  "Kiss me," he pushed.  "Show me you mean what you said.  I want to see your feelings for me, Victor."

 

The silver-haired man hesitated.  This was his desire, laid in front of him, opening himself up to the older man.  Victor couldn't believe his ears.  Could he really show Yuuri his love for him, truly?

 

"Don't toy with me, Yuuri.  I couldn't take it," he warned, his irises darkening further.

 

Yuuri was ready, he could feel it, and knew that no more hesitation was needed.  He drew the thumb sitting on his lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently, chocolate brown eyes boring into blue.

 

A moment passed where Victor's fringe covered his eyes and Yuuri couldn't tell what he was thinking, but then he removed his finger from his mouth, took the champagne bottle from his hands and put it on the nightstand, and then his mouth was crashing onto Yuuri's.

 

Victor's lips were so sweet, just as Yuuri remembered from the last time they'd kissed.  They caressed Yuuri's lips as Victor drew them over and across the soft surface.  Yuuri returned the kiss in kind, meeting Victor's lips over and over with his own, until they both opened their mouths to each other.

 

Victor was lost in the softness, delving his tongue into the juicy cavern of Yuuri's mouth, seeking out Yuuri's tongue to twine it with his.  This was the kiss he had been longing for with the dark-haired man since that first day they had done so in the cave, long ago.  He gave it everything he had.

 

Their tongues licked and rubbed, mouths sucked and pulled.  Yuuri moved his arms to go behind Victor, hands moving up his neck and into his hair, caressing the strands and making the silver-haired man shudder as his fingers tugged and released.

 

Victor released the younger man's lips with a pop, then dipped back down to take his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and grinding the reddened skin even further.  He could hear little gasps coming from the mouth that were driving him wild.  Lifting his head up, he dove back down for another searing kiss, then focused on working his way elsewhere.

 

He started by peppering butterfly kisses all over Yuuri's face - over his eyelids, across his cheeks, down his chin - then started laying deeper kisses under his neck, sucking and biting the skin he found, stopping when he hit black fabric.  He looked at the garment as if it had offended him in some way, then looked to Yuuri, seeking permission.  The dark-haired man gave him a definitive nod and sat up a bit, shuffling the sleeves off, then laying back down.  Victor's searing gaze fixated on Yuuri's torso, shoulders open and chest wantonly exposed, his arms pulled back by the sleeves still covering them.

 

Taking the opportunity, Victor pushed the remaining fabric back, temporarily sealing Yuuri's arms in place.  He bent his face down over Yuuri's left nipple, lightly flicking his tongue over the fleshy bud.  Earning a sharp inhale, Victor repeated the motion, nipple hardening and Yuuri's body squirming in pleasure.  Once it was stiff as a pebble, Victor took the nipple into his mouth and sucked, and Yuuri cried out.

 

The silver-haired man released his mouth, chuckling.  "Enjoying yourself, Yuuri?" he purred.

 

"Yuuri looked at Victor desperately.  "Victor, I... I'm..."

 

Victor locked eyes with Yuuri, moving to his other nipple, and repeating the same ministrations.  Yuuri moaned louder than ever, almost in disbelief that such simple actions could feel so good.  The feelings of Victor licking and sucking were going straight to his groin.  It felt so good but so overwhelming.  "Please..." he begged, not knowing what he really wanted, just that he wanted more of it.  Victor's entire face was a saucy grin, and he took the second nipple in his mouth again, sucking hard.  An intense shot of pleasure rippled through Yuuri's body.  "Pleeeeease..." he cried again.

 

Hearing the sweet cries of his love, Victor was spurred on, the sensual sounds making him hot all over.  He took his hands, which were on the side helping to hold Yuuri's arms, and began running them over the younger man's torso.  His strong fingers glided over Yuuri's pectorals, massaging and kneading the plump flesh.  Fingers occasionally caught the hard nubs Victor had already been working on, making Yuuri's body twitch lightly.

 

"Seems like my love would like some more...  Oh my, what should I do next?" Victor teasingly pondered to himself.  He drew his hands down, continuing his caressing over the younger man's soft stomach.  He delighted in its plushness, rubbing and lightly tweaking the flesh, and loving Yuuri's innocent reactions.

 

His hands reached the edge of Yuuri's pants and stopped.  The older man looked down, and what he saw made his cock twitch in excitement.  Yuuri's pants contained a delightfully sizable bulge, and it made Victor's mouth water, not to mention the pride at being the one to enable his love to react this way.  Seeing the sign of Yuuri's growing desire, Victor's hands headed in a different path, moving down to the man's knees instead, and caressed a path slowly up his legs, thumbs rubbing every so often, until he reached the end of them, right before the pot of gold.

 

Yuuri was being driven crazy.  He didn't think he could live through this, the feelings were so intense.  Victor's hands were all over the place, but when they stopped right before his crotch, he about nearly exploded.  He grabbed onto his hands and looked up at him imploringly.

 

"Victor..." he begged, "won't you please...?"

 

Victor was done for.  He couldn't keep teasing this beautiful creature anymore.  "Ohhh, Yuuriiiii..." he groaned.  "It would be my pleasure."

 

Taking Yuuri's hands, he brought them to his mouth and kissed the knuckles, then took and laid them above Yuuri's head.  Once in place he ran his hands from Yuuri's hands down his arms, sides, and hips, reaching his destination: Yuuri's cock.  He could practically see it throb through the fabric and it made him whine.  Slowly, almost reverently, he grasped the waistline and pulled, tugging down, down.  Within moments the rock hard appendage popped out, freed from its confines, slapping against Yuuri's belly.  Victor immediately wanted to tend to it, drawn like a moth to a bouncing flame, but continued drawing the pants away.  He would have time for better things soon enough.

 

The pants were skin tight but not clingy, and, tossing the material to some random area of the room, Victor was able to fully bare Yuuri's body to his roving eyes.  Though he knew it already, Yuuri was really too beautiful, inside and now outside, and Victor licked his lips.  The kissing and petting were just a prelude.  Now was the time.  Now Victor would with certainty show Yuuri his love.

 

Having divested himself of the rest of his clothing, Victor moved Yuuri to the center of the bed for maximum space, repositioning himself over the younger man and taking in all that he had to offer.  Gentle features, soft curves, rounded hips - perfect hips that cradled throbbing hard redness - he couldn't get enough of the man.

 

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.  You are so beautiful," he whispered, pressing his lips against Yuuri's inner thighs.  He kissed and licked his way around Yuuri's core in preparation for his next move.

 

Much more comfortable as his head rested against the pillows, Yuuri could see and admire Victor much more easily.

 

"Y... You too, Vict-AHHHH!"

 

Yuuri was taken quite by surprise as a warm wetness was traveling up the underside of his cock.  He could feel it slither and slide, licking around and over the head.  Victor's tongue was the culprit, and he used it to full advantage.  Yuuri could barely keep his head up at the intense and entirely new pleasure he was feeling.  When Victor took its tip and angled it into the hole at the tip, he threw his head back.

 

Victor smirked up at Yuuri, satisfied that his work was undoing his love nicely, and moved down, replacing his tongue with his hand and gently stroking the younger man's cock.  His tongue then found Yuuri's balls, gently licking and sucking, taking the globes into his mouth and releasing them.  He could feel Yuuri shudder, sigh, and clutch the blankets on the bed.

 

Once he was done, he found the treasure on his map, a tight little hole just begging to be plundered.  Victor practically drooled at the sight of it, eager to delve in.

 

He readjusted himself, pulling up his torso, and pushed Yuuri's hips up, aligning them with his mouth.  With no warning whatsoever hole met hole and sucked, and Yuuri bolted up as best he was able from the position he was in.

 

"Victor-!!" he blurted.  "W-What are you...?!"  He tried to push Victor back by his shoulders, and Victor allowed him to do so, releasing his mouth and sitting up.

 

Victor looked at Yuuri seriously.  "I must prepare you so that I can enter with minimal issues.  Did you not know this?"  A quick shaking of Yuuri's head gave Victor his answer.  He sighed.  "If I just went for it, you would be in much pain.  This will be  _much_ more enjoyable," he growled with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

 

"Preparation?" Yuuri squeaked, face turning redder by the second.  "Is there anything I should do?"

 

Victor chuckled adoringly, endeared to Yuuri's wish to help despite not knowing anything about these types of acts.  "It's alright, Yuuri."  Before the younger man could protest, Victor pressed a finger to his lips.  "Tonight is my night to show you my love for you, and to give you the most intense pleasure imaginable.  Please allow me to do everything.  We can play more later; we have all the time in the world, after all," he concluded with an affectionate smile.

 

Yuuri stared at Victor for a bit, contemplating.  When he seemed to have made up his mind, he flopped his head back onto the pillows, cheeks and nose on fire.  Victor grinned and readjusted Yuuri's legs again, even more impatient to connect himself to Yuuri.

 

His head descended back to its target, tongue at the ready, hands having gripped the fluffy globes of Yuuri's asscheeks and moved them aside.  Victor made a slurping sound and drew his tongue across Yuuri's hole, hot and wet and puckering.  Yuuri moaned loudly, and Victor went in again, this time lingering over the tight ring, savoring the feel.  Gently he nudged the tip of his tongue into the small opening, working it in.  Over and over he did this, wrecking Yuuri until he was crying in pleasure.

 

Once there was a decently sized opening, Victor started adding his fingers.  His index finger went first, nudging around the muscle then poking through, pushing forward then pulling out, back and forth in slow motion.  Yuuri groaned, unfamiliar with the sensation but not disliking it.

 

Feeling sure that the first finger did its job, Victor added another, using the two to push open the hole even further, scissoring them.  It was when he added the third and fourth fingers however, plunging into him non-stop, that Yuuri felt his most intense sensation yet.  The fingers were relentless, making sure they were opening Yuuri's hole fully, when all of a sudden Victor nudged a bundle of nerves.  It made Yuuri's entire body jolt, voice crying in a silent scream, and cum being thrust from his now standing cock.  He collapsed back onto the bed, heaving.

 

Victor looked up in surprise.  "Yuuri... did you just-"

 

"Victor..." Yuuri gasped.  "What... was that?  Do it again," he begged, still reeling from the sensation.

 

Victor immediately complied, desire prominent on his face at the sight of Yuuri so undone.  He needed more of that.  He pushed his fingers back in, pistoning them and trying to find the spot inside Yuuri.  Several thrusts in and it happened again, more white liquid shooting like a geyser.  Yuuri moaned long and deep, blindly reaching for his straining erection and sliding a hand up and down the hot skin covering the shaft.  He ached for a full release, the pressure building inside him full to bursting.

 

Victor took that as his cue that Yuuri was finally ready.  Already hard himself, he released his fingers from Yuuri's gaping hole and swiped some of the previously spilt cum from Yuuri's chest.  So very tempted to just lick the fluids from his digits, he instead slicked them into his hand and started palming his aching member, jerking every so often in anticipation.

 

Pleased that his cock was thoroughly lubricated, he moved to support himself above Yuuri.  He almost came on the spot at the sight of Yuuri's ravished body.  He was flushed all over, his cock dripping as he stroked it feverishly.  His nipples were red and puckered, and his eyes were forced closed as he panted and whined, biting his bottom lip a couple of times.

 

"Yuuri," Victor cooed.  "Open your eyes, darling."

 

Yuuri peeked up at Victor, opening one eye then the other, and gasped.  He was looking at him with a burning hot gaze.  "I'm going to enter you now, Yuuri."  Victor dipped his head down and took Yuuri's lips hard, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue.  Then just as quickly he raised his head back up and looked directly into the dark-haired man's molten chocolate eyes, wet with tears, holding his gaze steadily.  Taking one hand, he rubbed his now painful shaft a couple more times, then lined it up with Yuuri's anus.

 

The silver-haired man went slowly, the rounded tip of his cock nudging the entrance.  He pushed it in and the ring of muscle twitched, and when it gave way he pushed in more.  He kept pushing, inch by agonizing inch, until he was seated all the way to the base, his fine pubic hair brushing along Yuuri's perineum and his balls cradled by Yuuri's plump butt cheeks.

 

Victor was in absolute heaven, and as he looked up Yuuri was looking back at him, face the perfect expression of lust and love.

 

"Ohhhhh Victor," he moaned deeply, "it feels so good... mooooore..."  He couldn't talk anymore, only animalistic sounds of pleasure, and Victor was absolutely ready to give him as much as he could handle.

 

"Your wish is my command, darling," he purred.

 

Once his cock had adjusted to the tightness, Victor pulled his hips back, inching his throbbing shaft out of the deliciously hot, wet heat of Yuuri's cavern.  He pulled until just the tip was still inside, then thrust sharply all the way back in.  The feeling was amazing, and he grunted, listening to Yuuri's keening mewls and feeling his insides tightening.  He repeated the same motion, building a rhythm, which soon turned into a steady rocking.

 

Yuuri was on fire, or at least it felt like it.  His whole body was hot and sheened with sweat, pleasure rippling through him.  His anal muscles were contracting around Victor's rock hard cock, and the friction the older man created with the thrusting was the most exquisite feeling he'd ever experienced.  He met Victor's motions, thrust for thrust, enabling him to bottom out every time, earning loud grunting.  But when he lifted his hips up to give Victor a better angle, the sweaty silver-haired man passed over the tight pleasure center that he found before.  Yuuri's toes curled and he cried out.

 

He was desperate for more of that, and as Victor sped up his thrusts, Yuuri matched him, the two moving in tandem faster and faster, voice keening and moaning loudly.  He knew he was close, and he knew Victor was close too; his cock was hot and pulsating so hard that Yuuri could feel every movement inside his tight hole.  Yuuri's own cock was leaking constantly, pressed flush against his belly, precum running rivulets all across his chest from the force of Victor's pistoning hips.  He hissed as the viscous liquid ran over his aching nipples, and had an idea.

 

Victor was out of his mind, lost in the pleasure of warm tightness and Yuuri's voice making the most erotic sounds; if he weren't already so close to completion, he imagined he could come untouched by Yuuri's delicious sounds alone (but that was for another time).  He himself was crying out Yuuri's name over and over, peppered with 'I love you' and 'You're so beautiful' every so often.  Eyes closed to the sensations, it came as a surprise when he felt soft arms wrap around his neck and pull him down.

 

Yuuri's mouth ran along Victor's ear, earning the younger man a sensual shudder.  He moaned wantonly, so far gone in his need.  "Please, Victor, I need you to suck me.  It hurts so much..."

 

If Victor hadn't been wrapped around Yuuri's finger before, he certainly was now.  He was ready to fulfill any desire Yuuri had for him.  When Yuuri guided his head to his lush chest, Victor picked up on his need and immediately pulled a nipple into his mouth and began sucking, bringing a hand to the other one and rolling it between his fingers, pinching and squeezing.

 

Yuuri sighed, voice ending on a moan, and he gripped his fingers into Victor's silky locks, tugging when he hit a sweet spot.  He wrapped his legs around Victor's backside and pulled, heels digging into the older man's butt muscles, earning him a deep guttural groan.  Victor's thrusting doubled, and both men were seriously close to the end.  With his unused hand, he wrapped his fingers around Yuuri's cock and stroked hard.  Yuuri's hands gripped onto Victor's head, trapping him where he was, but it wasn't a problem as he could still attend to the dark-haired man's nubs.

 

It only took a few more thrusts and Victor was exploding into Yuuri, grunting and calling out Yuuri's name like a prayer.  Hot streams of cum filled the man's insides to the brim.  The warm and flowing feeling along with Victor's persistent hand sent Yuuri over the edge, his own cock shooting more milky fluid up between them, coating both of their chests with white.  The two men collapsed completely.  Yuuri's head hit the pillows with a  _thump!_ and Victor fell to the side so that he wouldn't hurt Yuuri.  As their breathing calmed, once he was able to he drew Yuuri into his arms and pulled him close, fingers threading soothingly into dark hair and lips pressing lovingly all over Yuuri's face, whispering words of love and gratitude.

 

Yuuri cuddled close to Victor's warmth and smiled, content for what he could feel as the first time in his life, and allowing the overwhelming feelings he felt to flourish.

 

"I love you, Victor," he whispered.

 

And together they fell asleep just that way, bodies joined and cuddled together, content and full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see additional notes from the previous chapter regarding this chapter as well.
> 
> I am sorry but simultaneously and absolutely not sorry about this chapter. It is over 3k words of smut. Bon appetit.
> 
> That being said, it's actually my first time writing M/M smut. I've written cis smut a couple of times but never same-sex so I'm especially nervous as to how all of you lovely readers will like it. If there's ever a chapter you're going to comment on, please let it be this one, as I really am seriously curious as to what you all think.
> 
> By the way, have I mentioned how much I love my beta? <3


	13. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are made. Faces both familiar and new make their appearances.

It was still dark outside when Yuuri awoke.  The moon was high in the sky, embers in the fireplace steady but dim.

 

Yuuri rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned, sitting up.  His head ached miserably.  He wasn't sure where he was upon waking, so it took a few moments to gain his bearings, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.  He looked around, noting the fireplace, windows, and the bed he was in.  He looked down at himself, confused as to why he was completely naked and not under the covers.

 

It was the sight of a completely naked Victor sleeping peacefully next to him that brought everything barreling back.

 

_The ball.  The outfits.  The intimidating people.  The drinking._

 

_The dancing._

 

_The pleasure._

 

_Victor and Yuuri's bodies becoming one._

 

_Yuuri's words._

 

Yuuri looked at the sleeping older man in horror.  What had he done?  He had not been ready to go so far with Victor - really, he had never considered doing  _that_ with anyone in his life before, or had even thought about it.

 

The bigger problem, however, were the feelings that he apparently had for Victor.  He said the three words that he was absolutely not expecting to say.  Were those really his feelings for Victor?  Or were they simple words caused by champagne-and-sex-induced babbling?  He was ashamed to say that he honestly wasn't certain.  Sure, he and Victor had been growing close.  Yuuri definitely had become attracted to him, and he was growing fonder of him by the day.  But was that 'love'?  Was it enough?  He couldn't be sure, and if he wasn't sure, then it would hurt Victor.  It wasn't fair to the king who had shown nothing to Yuuri but the fullest amount of his feelings.  And that, more than anything, spurred him to do what was needed.

 

He had to leave.

 

Gingerly he removed himself from the bed, looking around.  Thankfully for whatever reason they wound up going to Yuuri's room last night instead of Victor's, and so Yuuri wouldn't have to try and get himself back into the glorious mess that was his ball ensemble.  He snuck to the wardrobe, silently pulling the doors open.  The room was rather dark so he did his best with grabbing any clothes available.  He quickly threw on a simple pair of breeches, a long-sleeed blouse, and the black boots from the night before, then shoved the rest of his clothes in a satchel.

 

Suddenly a groan halted Yuuri's actions, and he turned his head, terrified, toward the bed.  For one heart-stopping moment Yuuri thought Victor might wake up, but he just shuffled and turned, still deeply asleep.  Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.  Grabbing a couple more essentials, he finished packing.  Standing up, he moved to leave the room, taking one last longing look at the beautiful sleeping man.  A thought passed through him that maybe he should stay, but he shook his head of such a thought, knowing what he must do, and slipped through the doorway.

 

The castle was still deep asleep, the only sounds being outside critters and wood settling.  Yuuri was thankfully able to make his way through the halls and courtyards with no interruptions, and out the main doors.

 

He was through the palace gates and into the city before the sun started to rise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun was high in the sky when Victor finally awoke.

 

He discovered that he was alone in bed, which was a slight disappointment.  He wanted to look at Yuuri's sleeping face with the sunshine streaming across it, running his fingers through the younger man's silky hair.  Then when Yuuri awoke he would smile and they would cuddle in bed all day, maybe make love again.

 

Sighing to himself, he rose out of bed, his fleeting dreams dashed, but still optimistic that he could spend a sweet, relaxing day with Yuuri.  As it was the day after a national celebration, no one was concerned with working today, and he intended on taking full advantage with his love.

 

Victor smiled wistfully.  He was certain he finally heard the words he'd been so very longing to hear since he first fell in love with the mysterious man in the cave.  Now they could properly be together.

 

It was time to propose.

 

Preparations would need to be made, of course, but for now Victor needed to get dressed and find Yuuri.  He was probably with Minako or out in the gardens; Victor would locate him easily.    He ambled out of the large bed and looked around at the mess, chuckling.  There were bottles and clothing all around, and the crowns sat in a pair, beautiful and gleaming in the late morning light.

 

He took the two crowns delicately into his hands and entered the hallway, making a mental note to ask one of the minimal duty servants to clean up the room.  He made his way down the corridor completely in the nude, confident he wouldn't be seen, and made the short trip to his own quarters.

 

He stepped inside, closing the door, and made his way over to the hearth.  He wanted a special place to lay their crowns, but for now the mantle above his fireplace would have to do.  Once he laid them down, displayed in all their glory, he got dressed quickly - comfortable clothes for easy movement - and then left immediately.  He was eager to be with Yuuri.

 

His first stop was Minako's study.  He rapped on the door, then popped his head inside.  Minako was sitting at her desk, looking at some papers.  To his disappointment Victor found she was completely alone.

 

"Good morning, Lady Minako," he called.

 

Minako looked up at the sound and a grin lit up her face.  "Good morning, Your Highness!  How did you sleep last night?"  She had an impossibly subtle yet rather prevalent 'I know where you went last night' glint in her eyes as she paused for an answer.

 

Victor had the grace to blush darkly, but still wanted to get a jab in.  "Extremely well, thank you.  It was a night I'll never forget.  Speaking of Yuuri-" he decided there was no point in trying to hide it; Minako was too knowledgeable, "-have you seen him?  He wasn't in bed when I woke up and I thought he'd be having a lesson with you."

 

Minako chuckled momentarily, amused at the king for being honest.  "I haven't.  I figured he might be sleeping in but he could be in the gardens?  Or maybe getting something to eat?  I was about to head down for luncheon myself."

 

"Oh!  I hadn't thought of that.  We'll join you for luncheon when I find him," he said, and left the room.  Minako waved, telling him she'll see them in the kitchens, and he rushed off to the gardens.

 

But Yuuri wasn't there, and Victor was confused.  Surely he should've been in the gardens?  Slightly disheartened, he made his way to the kitchens, holding hope alive that Yuuri really was eating there...

 

...but it was not to be.  Victor sighted Minako sitting by herself eating some cold meats and cheeses and his confusion turned to despair.  Where else could he be?  He slumped down in a chair across from the tutor and when she noticed his downtrodden expression she immediately became concerned.

 

"He wasn't in the gardens?" she asked.  Victor shook his head, looking down at his lap.  "That's odd... where would he be?"  She shoved her food in front of Victor and stood up.  "Eat, she commanded.  "I'll be right back."  She left the room to find a guard.  When she came back, Victor was eating, but not a lot.  Minako grabbed his arm and made him stand up.  "Come on, Your Highness.  We'll have a walk around.  Maybe he just wanted to explore or something.  I asked a guard to have all available staff let us know if they see him."

 

Victor looked at Minako, unsure, but in the end he agreed and they left the kitchens to find their wayward ward.

 

Yuuri was nowhere.

 

Victor felt like he wanted to cry.

 

It took hours and all available personnel still within the palace to search inside and all across the grounds.  They looked through every room, every nook and cranny, every patch of grass and grove of trees, every wardrobe and flower bed.  Yuuri could not be found.

 

Currently Victor and Minako were located in Victor's study.  The king was knelt down on the rug at the center of the room, head resting in his hands, while Minako looked on sadly in sympathy.  He couldn't believe what was happening.  Not even a full day ago - literally last night! - they had shared beautiful feelings of passion together.

 

What happened?  Was he stolen?  Victor would tear apart the country and beyond if that was the case.  Did the curse take some kind of effect?  Would he need to find the fairies again?

 

Did...

 

Did Yuuri leave?

 

That thought made Victor's head shoot up and tears stream down his face.

 

It couldn't be possible.  Yuuri told Victor he loved him.  It couldn't be possible.

 

Minako watched as Victor fought with himself in his head and she felt so much inside for him.  She didn't fully know what happened last night - though she had some ideas - but Victor clearly was devastated by this unexpected event.  When his head shot up with tears, she knew she had to do something.  She didn't know how to comfort him, but there was one thing she could do.

 

She laid a hand gently on his quivering shoulder.  "Come, Victor," she quietly urged, dropping the formality in favor of comforting.  "Let's get you to bed."

 

"No.  I want to be alone."

 

"Victor..."

 

"Please."

 

Minako looked at him, concerned, but she felt like she wouldn't be able to move him.  She nodded silently, then left, shutting the door behind her.

 

Victor fell to the floor and wept.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri was absolutely lost.

 

The city was enormous.  Even without his memory loss (which probably contributed a great deal to his lack of sense of direction if he were being honest) he couldn't recall being in a place as big or as complicated as Victor's capital city.  Too many buildings, too many people out and about despite the celebration day yesterday, too many complicated winding streets.  Yuuri had no idea where he was.

 

Now it was nightfall, and Yuuri only had the street lamps to guide him, plus the moon when it was visible.  He looked up at the sky nervously.  He wasn't sure what to do.  He needed a place to sleep, but he didn't take any sort of money or valuables with him when he left, he was in such a hurry to get away.  The streets themselves weren't particularly grimy, but they weren't a roof.  He was also getting tired quickly, having gotten up very early and not eating anything all day.

 

He looked around him.  Was there somewhere that maybe would let him help out in return for food and shelter?  He decided that asking around would be the best thing he could do.  He started walking, entering various shops but to no avail; they did not need any help, and turned him away immediately.  Dejected, he kept walking, all the while becoming more and more tired.

 

Yuuri stopped in front of one more building, the last one he could manage; he felt ready to pass out.  It was a sizeable establishment, with an intricately worded sign that he could barely make out in the dark:  _Baranovskaya's_.  He desperately hoped that the owner would help him.  He edged along the side of the building, trying to stay upright, but a stone along the side ended his efforts, catapulting him to the ground with a hard thud.  This was it, he was down for good now.  Too tired to get up, he let sleep overtake him.  The only thing he felt while drifting off was a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him.

 

When next he woke, the sun was shining brightly through an open window and he was nestled under warm blankets.

 

"Good morning."

 

Yuuri turned his head to see a well-dressed man with dark, undercut hair and observant eyes.  "H-Hello," Yuuri responded.  Where am I?  I remember-"

 

You are located inside the shop you passed out in front of last night.  I saw you as I was leaving and brought you inside.  I happen to know the shop owner.  She allowed you to stay here overnight under my request."

 

Yuuri felt tears welling up from his eyelids as he looked at the stranger with all the gratitude his soul felt at the kindness given to him.  "Words cannot express how very grateful and indebted I am to you, sir," he told him, voice cracking with emotion.  "I was desperate; I was going to speak to the owner here and see if I could help them for a place to stay, but I couldn't make it.  You saved me."

 

The stranger looked at Yuuri, face impassive but heart breaking.  The boy he knew had remained exactly the same in spirit.  He maintained his indifferent façade as an unknown.  "You are welcome, boy.  What is your name?"

 

"Yuuri, sir," he responded.  "And what is your name, if I may ask?"

 

"I am Otabek.  Otabek Altin."

 

Just then, a loud growl sounded.  Yuuri's face flushed bright crimson and he immediately pressed his hands to his stomach in a fruitless attempt to quiet the loud sound.  Otabek observed the nervous boy for a couple of moments, then stood up from his chair.

 

"I will talk to Madame Baranovskaya about getting some food for you.  As well as a position here.  Please rest until I come back."  Otabek turned to leave but Yuuri quickly grabbed his hand.

 

"Please, O... Otabek.  I'd like to ask Madame myself.  It doesn't feel right having you ask for me, however grateful I am."  He looked up at the man, a pleading expression in his eyes.

 

Otabek's expression remained blank to Yuuri, the young man not being able to read his thoughts.  Then, Otabek removed his hand from Yuuri's and patted him on the head.  "It's alright.  I don't mind doing it.  You... remind me of someone I knew.  And having been the one to find you I feel responsible for you in some way.  Baranovskaya, too, is not easy to deal with.  Trust me, Yuuri.  I will help you."

 

And Yuuri felt, somewhere deep inside him, that he could trust Otabek.  He nodded slowly, laying back down.  This earned him the slightest of smiles from the stoic man and he smiled in return, and Otabek left the room.

 

As soon as Otabek entered the hallway and closed the door he sighed to himself.  What on earth was Yuuri doing here of all places, by himself and passing out from weakness?  He should have been happily living with Victor, ignorant of everything.  It had to have been the will of the deities that Yuuri happened to have collapsed in front of Lilia's shop.  What would have happened had Otabek not found him when he did?

 

Anger welled up inside him.  Regardless of Yurio's feelings, and how he felt about Yurio, Otabek still loved Yuuri and wanted to see him protected.  Victor was supposed to protect him.  What was going on?  These and more were all questions he would need answers to, and he would get them.  But he had to talk to Lilia first.  He needed her guidance and her help to let Yuuri stay here until they could get everything figured out.

 

He went downstairs to find her.  It did not take long, as she was out in the dining area, greeting patrons; her usual rounds.

 

"Lilia."

 

The woman turned around.  A fairy herself, being quite advanced in age - thousands of years - she decided to live her remaining life among humans and established a place for herself: one of the oldest and most prestigious taverns in the land.  Her pinched face, arched eyebrows and tightly drawn back chocolate locks belied a strict atmosphere but could not hide the warm heart and excellent service that kept patrons coming back.

 

"Otabek," she replied, walking towards him.  "How is the boy?"

 

Otabek took her hand and bent down, resting his forehead upon it before standing fully straight again; a customary sign of respect for elder fairies.  "He just woke up.  A bit hungry, but otherwise seems to be doing well."

 

Lilia nodded tightly.  "Good.  Come with me, I'll prepare something for him."

 

She turned and left toward the kitchens, and Otabek swiftly followed her, the pair maneuvering through the myriad of variously-sized tables.  It didn't take them long to cross the dining area, and they entered through the doors.  Lilia immediately went to a merrily boiling pot, stirring the contents and greeting her assistant, Phichit Chulanont, before taste-testing the pot's contents, nodding in approval.

 

"Now, tell me about this boy.  You said you know him?  Don't worry about Phichit, he's as loyal as they come," she added, noticing as Otabek eyed the tanned boy.

 

Otabek sighed in relief.  "Yes, Madame.  His name is Yuuri.  Yurio, Mila, and I knew him previously.  I assume you know what happened in Nihan?"  She nodded; Lilia generally knew all goings-on, if not the full details.  "Yuuri is that prince."  Lilia looked at him with full interest, and Otabek explained all that had happened in general detail.  At the end, he added, "Victor was quite adamant in taking care of him, so we left him to it.  I don't know what happened yet that caused Yuuri to leave and end up here.  Something must have happened."  He frowned in frustration.

 

By the time he was finished Lilia and Phichit had a completed tray of food ready to be brought to Yuuri.  Lilia placed the tray in Otabek's hands.  "I'll allow him to live here and work, if he wants.  But you need to find out what happened.  Use a hypnosis spell, those always work exceptionally well when one needs the truth.  And I'll want to speak to Yurio as well.  Bring him to me when you're done with the boy."

 

Otabek nodded in relieved acquiescence, and went to tend to Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! *dodges tomatoes* At least the wait wasn't as long? *hopeful eyes*
> 
> This is actually a point that I've been wanting to get to since the start of the story. Lilia was always meant to be a character, and Yuuri was supposed to end up with her and meeting Phichit, but it was a matter of getting to that point. This *should* be the beginning of the end. I have (sort of) an end game in sight; we'll see how long it takes to get there lol.
> 
> Once again I can't express how floored I am to have so many people reading this fic. You are all the best of people and I hope you'll stick with it till the end <3


	14. With Open Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Lilia take action, and an intervention is staged for Victor who is pining.

Otabek managed to get the information he needed and that Lilia required out of Yuuri.  Though most of the questions Yuuri answered faithfully on, he kept a lot of information to himself.  This was where Otabek's spellwork came into play.  He would black Yuuri out, cast the spells, then get down to what was really wrong.

 

Yuuri was afraid.  Very afraid.  Not knowing who he was, everything that happened, and his connection to Victor was limiting his ability to go forward, and despite Victor's seemingly best efforts, Yuuri couldn't let him in.  He appreciated all that Victor had done for him, and the fact that Victor was going so far for him meant a great deal.  But he was not ready to fully give Victor his heart.  They hadn't spent enough time together, and Yuuri despaired over his indecisiveness.  The poor boy didn't even know that Victor already knew everything relevant about him.  That ball was ill-timed.  They seemed to be getting closer, but Victor should not have pushed Yuuri to attend.  Even though Yuuri was the one who ran away, Victor was partly to blame; any sadness he felt would be mostly of his own doing.  It was an enormous, convoluted imbroglio.

 

And all of this, Otabek and Lilia decided, was Yurio's wrongdoing.

 

They were going to fix this and bring balance back once and for all.  Yurio needed to take responsibility and do the right thing for once.  Otabek and Lilia had a plan to make that happen.

 

For right now, they wanted to get Yuuri comfortable, so Lilia put him to work, teaching him to help patrons, clean the space, and learn cooking skills from Phichit in the kitchen.  Yuuri was very proactive, doing everything asked of him with an enthusiastic smile.  He seemed to be happy to have a focus, something that would take his mind off of other things.  Every now and then though, the fairies would catch Yuuri, broom or ladle in hand, staring out the window with a longing look on his face.  Then he'd shake himself out of it and return to his task with even more gusto, like he was trying to rid himself of the feelings inside him.

 

Yuuri and Phichit also became fast friends.  They talked about everything and nothing, and found they had a lot in common.  Phichit himself had been cursed by a fairy in his mother's womb to look different than his parents.  When he was born, they were both horrified and ashamed and abandoned him far from their home.  Lilia found him crying and took him in, and he had been in her service ever since.  Of course Yuuri would not immediately realize the similarities, but Phichit couldn't help but attach himself to the former prince when he found out his story.

 

Over time, Yuuri became more comfortable, and felt like this place became his home.  Before he knew it, several weeks had passed.  Lilia felt it was time to give Yuuri his memories back.  One night she pulled him into her study to talk.

 

"Good evening, Madame," he greeted, sitting across from her on a plush chair.

 

"Good evening, Yuuri."  She made small talk with him for a bit, asking about the guests and the weather and such, and how he was getting along with Phichit.  As the former prince finished telling a particularly amusing tale about Phichit getting his head stuck in a pot, the pair heard a soft knock on the door.  Lilia granted admittance, and in walked Otabek, who plopped down next to the elder fairy.  He said his greetings to the pair as well, and then Lilia brought her focus to the main piece of the evening.

 

"Yuuri, close your eyes," she ordered.  He looked at her in confusion, hesitating to do as she asked.

 

Otabek reassured him.  "It's alright, Yuuri.  Lilia just wants to give you something."  He gave a small smile and Yuuri closed his eyes, relieved.

 

Lilia worked quickly.  Pulling her sleeves back to her elbows, she started maneuvering her hands around, muttering lowly the incantations needed to unlock Yuuri's memories.  As she built the necessary power up, Otabek supported her with his magic energy so it would be less of a toll on her body.  As he observed, he thought it was really divine intervention that Yuuri found Lilia.  She was still one of the most powerful of their kind despite her advanced years; Yurio had piled spell after spell over Yuuri that Otabek - even with the help of Mila (who was now busy with her faun lover Sara and wouldn't have been around even if he needed her to be) - could never hope to undo the magic himself.  Lilia being exactly where Yuuri needed someone to be, and to be able to do what she was doing now, could not be a coincidence.

 

With Otabek's support, it did not take Lilia long to build the required energy and soon she was standing up and walking over to Yuuri.  When she came to stop in front of him, she laid her bony hands on top of his soft, ebony hair.  Yuuri jolted a bit, not expecting the touch after sitting for several minutes with no interaction, but Lilia patted his head a bit, and he relaxed.

 

Everything happened quickly after that.

 

Lilia transferred the spell energy into him, and like a key, it instantly unlocked his memories.  With his eyes closed, Yuuri felt warmth passing from her hands to his head and images... so many images... flashed through his mind.  In between bursts of light he remembered his parents... his sister... the people of Nihan... his home... the fairies... the forest... his curse... being a dragon... the cave where he lived for a hundred years... the man he rescued...

 

Yuuri's eyes shot open and tears poured down his face, and he looked frantically between Lilia and Otabek.  He remembered it all, every last bit.  From the day he was born to this very moment, everything came barreling back.  Tears continued to flow, and Lilia stepped back to sit next to Otabek and look upon Yuuri.

 

"It was our mutual decision to unlock your memories," Otabek began.  "It was causing you grief to not remember."

 

"Yurio is a foolish boy.  Far too much temper, even for a fairy.  Now that I know the things he's been doing, I'll be keeping a closer eye on him.  Otabek should have informed me of this sooner - I would never have let him lay hands on a human - but that is neither here nor there anymore.  Much time has passed."  Lilia waved a hand for emphasis.

 

"I must apologize to Yurio," Yuuri, who by this time was able to regain some of his senses, said, looking down in shame.

 

"You must do nothing to Yurio," Lilia barked, sitting up.  "He brought this on himself.  What a stupid boy, letting himself get up in arms about a  _talent_ ," she scoffed.  Turning sympathetic eyes to the chocolate-eyed man, she added, "Now that you know who you are, you can start over however you choose.  Give it some thought and let us know.  We'll support you however you need it."

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and smiled.  Thanking them, he stood up and the two fairies ordered him to bed immediately, an order which he was all too happy to comply with.  He left the room and headed to his own room, eager to get some much needed rest.

 

Starting over.  He liked that idea.  There were many things he could not go back to, he knew, and one man in particular.

 

_But_ , he thought,  _a new life wouldn't be so bad_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A cloud had settled over the castle.  It was large, thunderous, and a deep, bleak gray.  For many days now it had sucked the life out of the castle, its inhabitants lethargic and disconsolate.

 

None were more so than Victor Nikiforov, and even though a literal cloud didn't exist - indeed the days themselves were mockingly bright and sunny - both servants and courtiers alike felt the despondent atmosphere of their beloved king all too well.

 

The man himself wasn't even getting himself out of bed anymore.  He moved himself to Yuuri's room, cleaning everything but the pillows which would still have Yuuri's scent.  At first he would leave the room one or two times per day, determined to distract himself from the pain, but as the days wore on, his resolve crumbled, and all he wanted to do was be wrapped up in the blanketing essence of the younger man.  Eventually even his work stopped.  Except for food trays occasionally brought in by kitchen staff, Victor interacted with nobody.

 

Minako was at her wit's end.  Victor needed to sustain his country, see to its needs.  She truly sympathized with him; it was devastating to lose Yuuri, her beloved pupil and kinsman, even more so for Victor to lose his love.  She knew what he had to go through for that love.  But now she worked for him as well as the people, and she recognized that he needed to take care of his responsibilities.  His melancholy needed to be pushed aside, at least for now.

 

Minako decided she needed help.  Not one person in the castle could rouse Victor from his lover's room by themselves.  There was only one other person in the castle she knew would have the wherewithal to get Victor doing something other than hiding in bed.

 

Gathering her wits (what was left of them), she knocked on the study door of none other than Victor's advisor, Yakov Feltsman.  He barked an admittance, making her jump a little, and she entered, closing the door behind her.

 

Yakov was at his desk, poring over documents and letters, occasionally throwing a quill across the table.

 

"Forgive me, Lord Yakov, for disturbing your work.  I was wondering if I could talk to you regarding His Highness."

 

At the mention of Victor, Yakov raised his head to regard Minako critically.  He grunted when she remained still, bringing his eyes back to his work.  "That fool needs to take responsibility.  He lazes in bed all day, pining over that boy, while I sit here and try to save his kingdom."

 

The tutor tittered nervously.  "That's actually why I need your help.  I'm worried about him, and I was hoping to get him out of the castle for a while... with your help.  Please, Lord Yakov.  You're the only one I can rely on."  She looked at him pleadingly.  He did not look at her for some time, concentrating on the papers in front of him.  She stood silently, her hands folded together, waiting for a response.  With a sigh he laid the papers down and stood up, grabbing a robe from a nearby chair and walking towards the door.  Minako followed timidly but hopefully.

 

The pair traveled quickly through the hallways, and it did not take long for them to reach Victor's new quarters.  With minimal furor Yakov let himself in, walking to Victor's bed.  Victor looked up in surprise, pulling his blankets closer to him.

 

"Yakov?  What are you-"

 

"Out of bed, Victor.  You've hidden yourself away in here for far too long."  He grabbed the blankets and yanked them forcefully away from his king.  Victor looked shocked as the air in the room hit his body and he curled in on himself.  Futilely he tried to grab the blankets to cover himself but Yakov was having none of that.  He took Victor's outstretched wrist and dragged him off the edge of the bed.  Victor now stood in front of the pair, panicking.

 

"W-What's going on?  Why are you two doing this?"

 

Minako spoke up.  "Victor, you've been spending too much time in this room.  It's not healthy; you're wasting away in here and we're worried."

 

Victor scoffed, hugging his arms to himself.  "'Wasting away'?  I've been eating regularly."

 

Yakov glared at him.  "You're neglecting your duties!  I and the other scholars have had to pick up your slack since you've gone into hiding!"  He stormed over to Victor's wardrobe and threw open its doors, then proceeded to pull out a few articles of clothing.  When he was done, he thrust the clothing at Victor, who had no choice but to catch them lest the fall on the floor.  "You're getting dressed and we're going out into the city.  We'll give you a few moments and wait outside."  The older man turned and headed out the door, Minako following.

 

True to his word, Yakov and Minako waited just outside the room, and within several minutes Victor reluctantly exited, clothed in the pieces the older man pulled out for him.  With a satisfied huff, Yakov made for the direction of the grand entrance with Minako and Victor in tow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The trio walked around the city for hours.  They visited shops, greeted the people, helped those in need, generally keeping Victor busy.  And it worked.  He literally had no time to stop and think about Yuuri's sudden and heartbreaking disappearance.  Minako and Yakov were very proactive about keeping him occupied.  When they finished one activity they immediately moved onto the next, and if Victor finished quicker than one of the two and looked like he would fall into a state of melancholy, the other one would start talking to him and planning the next activity.

 

This was how, at hour 6, the three of them found themselves in front of the building they were currently regarding.  Victor was tired, hungry, and downhearted; he had enough of the running around, and begged Yakov to find them somewhere to eat and sit.  They ended up at a tavern that Yakov recommended; he had been to the establishment many times and was acquainted with the owner.  He read the sign -  _Baranovskaya's_ \- shrugging sedately; Victor figured it was as good a place as any.

 

Once inside they were greeted by an attendant.  Once she realized who they were, she guided them to a cozy alcove filled with low tables and soft cushions, where they wouldn't be bothered.  After asking if they wanted anything to drink, she hurried off to the kitchens to inform the owner.  Absolutely famished, Victor perused the menu.  Most of the items they offered were on a large board by the entrance, but their staple items were offered to the patrons directly.

 

A particular item caught his eye, something he hadn't seen in quite some time, and he was decided.  Stew with deer meet sounded like just what he needed.

 

It didn't take long for the owner - whose name, Victor learned, was Lilia Baranovskaya - to come to their table.  She looked rather fearsome and intimidating to Victor, but received them with surprising warmth and grace, bowing and showing respect to Victor.  He felt his spirits lift a little in her presence.  However, he could also feel her taking measure of him, almost as if she was trying to determine his worth.  He subconsciously sat up a little straighter, smoothing his hair and straightening his clothes.

 

Without giving him a response, she took everyone's orders after laying warm bread on the table.  With a brief hug to Yakov and a handshake to Minako, she withdrew to prepare their meals.

 

The initial bustle over, Victor sat back against the cushions.  The establishment was pleasing to him thus far; relaxing atmosphere, comfortable seating, small but charming ensemble eliciting gentle music, formidable but gracious host.  Assuming the food would be exceptional considering the amount of patronage in addition to Yakov's recommendation, all Victor would've needed at that point was Yuuri and he would've been in heaven.

 

That thought brought a grimace to Victor's face and he turned his head forcefully.  That wouldn't do.  Yakov and Minako brought him out here to distract himself from such thoughts.  Despite his initial displeasure, after all their effort and caring he couldn't let himself follow those thoughts down their path.  At least for right now, when they were all together.  When he was back in Yuuri's room he could give in to the emotions once more, but while out with his trusted companions he would  _not_ think of soft, ebony black hair, round doe-like eyes, a shyly upturned mouth--

 

_Yuuri?!_

 

Victor lurched forward and slammed his hands on the table.  There was a man there, he was sure of it.  Was he hallucinating?  But the man looked real, like he was serving patrons here, and his features were exactly the same as Yuuri's (he of all people would know).  He looked frantically around the dining area but could see no one now.  Crestfallen, he sat back with an audible thump against the back of the alcove to the intense shock of his companions, who demanded an explanation.  Rubbing his eyes with fervor, he just smiled at them and said he was eager for their meal.  They were not at all convinced, but when they made to question him on it, their food arrived, and Victor immediately dove in, ignoring all else.

 

Well, it wasn't hand-prepared meat, using potatoes and mushrooms from a snowy forest, with water from a hidden cave spring, but it was palatable enough.

 

He finished the entire dish, along with a warm mug of mulled wine which both Yakov  _and_ Minako pushed at him.

 

When they were all done they left.  All three of them assured Lilia they would be back again and thanked her for a wonderful evening.  Just as Victor was about to exit the establishment after the others, he caught another glimpse of the young man, though the glimpse was just as quick as before.  Was that Yuuri?  He couldn't be sure.  But he would figure it out.

 

Victor was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, dear readers!
> 
> This chapter signifies the beginning of the end. With the help of the greatest beta ever, I have got pretty much the entire rest of the fic blocked out except for the very very end (but that will happen soon enough). I'm going to *guesstimate* there will be about 2 to 4 more chapters to go, depending on how character progress happens. I'm sure I sound like a broken record at this point, but I really do love you all for sticking with this fic until now, and hope you will keep going with me till the end <3
> 
> I'm thinking of doing another fic after this (maybe a short break once Forever is finished, but I've got the basic plot already figured out). If you like my work and would like to read this next fic as well, please let me know in the comments :)


	15. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor misses his chance and Yuuri finally returns to his familial home with the assistance of Lilia and Otabek.

Several days later Yuuri came to Lilia with his decision.

 

"I think I'd like to go home - my homeland, in Nihan," he told her.  "It's where my family was, and I'd like to be close to them again, even though they aren't here anymore.  Plus, I don't think I could be truly comfortable here, considering..."  He paused and looked out the window, eyes pointed toward the high-rising castle in the distance.  He looked back toward Lilia, a pained smile on his face.  "Even though you've been so kind to me I could never hope to repay you."

 

She returned his smile - exceedingly rare for her - and patted him on the shoulder.  "Never mind that.  You go where you'll be happy."

 

Yuuri's smile grew wider, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  "Thank you, Madame."

 

The elder fairy gave him an approving look.  "You're welcome, Yuuri.  Now get back to work; I will inform Otabek and start preparing for our departure."

 

With an eager nod he left to fulfill his duties.

 

Nighttimes at the tavern were usually bustling and full of activity, but early that morning a storm had come in and decided to stay, and so the city had been covered in a veil of rain all day.  Even now it was still pouring steadily, and it seemed like the usual patrons had decided to stay home, with only a handful of truly dedicated people coming in for their hot, hearty meals and drinks.  Yuuri took this opportunity to get the tavern spotless, and most of the dreary day was spent washing the walls and cleaning the floors of the main dining area.  After his talk with Lilia, he started on the tables and chairs, working his way across the room.  It was well past dark, all other guests except a few at the bar having left, and he was about halfway across the room when a patron came in through the doors, covered in a thick cloak and dripping with rainwater.

 

One of the wait staff, Leo, came over and greeted the patron - not Yuuri as he happened to be on cleaning duty already.  They seemed to be a regular as far as Yuuri could tell, as Yuuri could hear the guest say, "My usual booth, please," in a low voice.  Leo happily lead the patron, who he seemed to recognize, over to his seat, a secluded alcove in the far corner by the fireplace.  Seeing that the patron was seated, Yuuri continued to clean, satisfied that he hadn't gotten to that area yet.

 

The night wore on.  The patron settled in, removing his cloak, ordering, eating when the food came.  A few more patrons came in as the rain slowed.  Yuuri continued to clean.  Every so often Yuuri would feel like he was being watched, but since he couldn't tell where it was coming from, he kept working.

 

Eventually he finished all the tables except the ones in the corner by the mystery patron.  He didn't want to disturb him, but wanted to finish his work.  Maybe if he just did a couple of them...?  He figured it couldn't hurt and he could finish after all the people left.  He made his way over to that corner.

 

Closer to the fireplace, the patron was much more visible to Yuuri.  He could tell the man was elegantly dressed, in high quality clothes.  An aristocrat then.  No wonder he had his own section to sit in.  He had ordered the deer meet stew; one of Yuuri's favorites since it reminded him of--

 

Wait.

 

Was that  _silver hair?_

 

Yuuri took a step back.

 

Perhaps the firelight was playing tricks on his eyes.  He heard a sigh coming from the man, who set down his cup of wine gently.  Yuuri stood still and waited.  The man sighed again, eyelashes fluttering closed, and said something very softly.

 

"Yuuri... I miss you so much... please come home..."

 

Yuuri could have fainted.

 

It was Victor.

 

Yuuri dropped his cloth and frantically made for the kitchens.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had taken Victor a couple of days since those first glimpses, but after repeated visits to the tavern, Victor knew.

 

Yuuri really was at  _Baranovskaya's_.

 

And thankfully, he didn't seem to realize that Victor had been there.  Victor used this to his advantage and kept himself hidden in the same alcove he sat in the first time he visited.

 

Day after day he came and ate at the tavern by himself most of the time, occasionally bringing Yakov or Minako.  Every day reconfirmed recognition of his love.

 

Smiling.  Laughing.  Talking with other patrons, Lilia, other staff.  Working hard and happily.  It made Victor's heart ache.

 

Yuuri was happy here.  Happier than he had been with Victor.

 

The thought immensely saddened Victor, and he fell back into his state of melancholy, convinced that Yuuri would probably never be coming back to him.  But he couldn't stay away.  Every day, without fail, he would come and watch Yuuri work and interact with others.  He wanted the beautiful man's sunshine in his life no matter how he could get it.

 

On his previous visit, the day was miserable, like his heart.  He felt the dark, rainy weather was fitting for the feelings running through him.  Yakov had put him to extra work and it took his mind off things somewhat - he wondered if Yakov knew more than he let on - but he still couldn't stay away from  _Baranovskaya's_.  It was well past sunset by the time he was able to get away.  He quickly threw on a raincloak and left in a covered carriage.

 

The tavern was quiet that evening, with few other people and a warm, roaring fire.  He asked for his usual seat, well acquainted with the waitstaff as he had frequented the establishment.  Immediately he saw Yuuri cleaning tables across the room.  He kept his hood down and was lead to his seat, taking his place and thanking Leo.  Once he gave his order, he settled in and quietly observed the former prince.

 

Throughout his meal he watched Yuuri as he moved his way across the room.  The closer he got the more intensified Victor's longing became.  He couldn't help the sighing that escaped when the younger man was only a couple of tables away; the wine in his system made him overly liberal and his tongue loose.  In a last ditch effort he begged for Yuuri to return to him.  Not waiting for a response he finished his wine and sat for a while by the fire.  By the time he made to leave Yuuri was gone and Victor did not wait.  He prayed to every deity imaginable that his pleading would be answered and decided to wait for a few days before going back.  His prayers were not answered.

 

Yuuri was gone.

 

_Again_.

 

Victor found out from his unlikely ally Leo that Yuuri, Lilia, and Lilia's assistant who he did not know had left in a closed carriage with a load of luggage bags that very morning.

 

Victor missed him by mere hours.

 

It was over.  There was no getting him back now.

 

The king did not bother staying.  He immediately left for the castle, intending on never leaving it again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri had been terrified when he realized that Victor had found him, but his worries were unfounded.  It took a few days, but between the two of them, plus Yuuri's help at the end, Lilia and Otabek got all that they needed packed for their journey to Yuuri's home country.  Yuuri had laid low during that time, not feeling safe venturing out into the dining area, so he stayed in the kitchen helping Phichit.  Fortunately Victor hadn't made an appearance since that night, and they were able to leave without any difficulty.

 

When they were on their way, Yuuri asked Lilia about Victor and if she knew he was there.  "I did," she responded.

 

He was confused at her answer.  "Why didn't you tell me he had been coming?"

 

"He wasn't asking about you, and he was with Yakov who is an old friend and helped me to establish my tavern when I first arrived in this city many years ago," she explained, gazing at him steadily.  "I allowed him to visit but would have prevented him from seeing you if the need arose.  The other night was an anomaly, but we were leaving soon regardless.  Worry not, Yuuri.  He won't be likely to follow us."

 

That's not entirely what Yuuri was worried about.  He had wanted to make things painless - or, at least, as painless as possible considering the circumstances - for Victor, and seeing him again just made it that much more difficult for Victor to forget about Yuuri and move on, find someone more worthy of him.  He didn't voice these concerns to Lilia but instead remained quiet and they continued their journey in companionable silence.

 

The journey was long and slow, the trio passing through all manner of terrain; hills, valleys, forests, towns, flatlands.  When they were close to reaching a town, Otabek would fly off ahead and reserve them a room at the local inn.  They would stay a couple of days, resupply if needed, and then continue on their way, repeating the same process when they reached a new town.  The process was slow but leisurely, none of them in a hurry to get to the destination but not stalling for time either.

 

It took them about a week to reach their end destination.

 

Nihan's capital city was considerably different from how Yuuri last remembered it.  Not a terribly large city to begin with, a lot of the buildings, particularly on the outskirts, had been taken by nature.  There was an overwhelming amount of greenery everywhere, with trees insinuating themselves in and around buildings.  Roads were almost non-existent, with grass and wildflowers sprouting everywhere.

 

People were scarce too.  He had only seen a couple of people, and those who were still left in the town were mostly elderly or middle-aged, and he saw no children anywhere.  It made Yuuri's heart ache to think that because of his mistakes his people were made to suffer like this.  But there was nothing for it now.  Too much time had passed and the country had been collapsed for far too long for any sort of revival to happen.  He resolved to live here quietly and not make things more difficult for those remaining.

 

When they finally arrived at the castle, Yuuri's voice choked in his throat at the sight of it.  So many memories.  The building loomed in front of him, tall and dark and derelict, and he gulped.  It had been so long since he had last seen or been in his old home - the last thing he could remember was ice dancing and Yurio's fury - and he was nervous to go inside.  He made a couple of tentative steps forward, hesitating.  Then he took a few more and, gaining momentum, finally made it through the great doors of his family's home: the royal castle of Nihan.  Lilia and Otabek followed him all the way through.

 

The main hall was dusty and dim, which was to be expected after so many years of neglect.  It was hard to see inside because of this, but Yuuri still saw that everything was exactly the same as the last time he saw it.  He had been informed by Victor about what had happened after his abrupt disappearance once the curse had taken effect.  He felt despair for his parents and sister who were not even supposed to be involved, and the pain of the desperation they must've felt brought tears to his eyes.  Despite what Lilia said, he  _had_ to give Yurio an apology.

 

The trio made their way upstairs where the sleeping quarters and other guest rooms were and found much of the same thing as downstairs.  Without even being aware of it they ended up in front of Yuuri's room.  Figuring it was as good a place as any to stop, he opened the door.  As he expected, everything remained the same but with copious layers of dust and cobwebs.

 

"This was my room," he whispered to his companions when they gave him questioning gazes.  They nodded at him in understanding and he stepped in, moving to the bed and laying his bags down.  He reverently ran his fingers over the carved wood bed frame and furnishings, walked around exploring and reacquainting himself with everything.  A sense of comfort filled his chest and gave him peace.  He set his bags down on the floor and smiled at Lilia and Otabek.  "I think I'll stay here again," he decided.

 

They looked at him amusedly like this room was the obvious choice for him.  He then led them out of his room to find rooms of their own.

 

Yuuri felt it only right that Lilia should stay in the royal suite.  It was the grandest stateroom in the castle, and he knew that his parents would have approved wholeheartedly being the kindly people that they were.  Lilia gave a sweeping approval of the room, nebulously commenting that she was honored to be residing in this place.

 

For Otabek, Yuuri's first choice of room was his sister's, as she had been the crown princess and her's was the second grandest room after his parents'.  Otabek, however, declined, saying that any room near theirs would be fine, as he would be in and out and could not give her room the attention it deserved.  Yuuri was mildly disappointed but accepted Otabek's decision, settling Otabek in the finest guest suite near to their location, and the fairy was satisfied, giving a stoic nod.

 

All three now settled, they set to work on cleaning the palace and finding some food.  Now that he had gotten his memories back and remembered that he used to do this, Yuuri was eager to go hunting again and test out his skills that hadn't been used for many months, and he volunteered to go and get food for them.  Lilia and Otabek had no problem with this, instead telling him they would do something about the state of the castle.  Everyone satisfied, Yuuri went and found a bow and some arrows in the armory, and set off into the nearby forest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It turned out that Yuuri's skills weren't so rusty, after all.  Having been out in the forest for several hours, his labors were paid off.  He was able to snag mushrooms, herbs, potatoes, various wild vegetables, some delicious berries, but most importantly, one of the largest bucks he had ever seen.  The three of them would get a lot of use out of that one animal.  Yuuri felt very grateful to the forest for providing for him yet again, even though it was a different forest and that particular magic had been worn off for a long time now.

 

Once he was finished he returned to the castle to start preparing his spoils.  As he pushed through the large doors he was absolutely shocked at what he saw when his eyes adjusted to the indoor light.  The greatroom was spotless!  All the dust was gone, the furniture looked good as new and the lamps were all lit and glowing along with a roaring fire.  As he wandered through the large building, inspecting the various rooms, he found that each room was just as spotless, just as vibrant.  He was absolutely amazed.  The castle felt just like it used to (albeit without the most important people there, he lamented).

 

Yuuri found Lilia and Otabek in the kitchens, the last area he looked through, sitting at the main table and drinking tea.  The fire was lit in this room as well, and the various furnishings used for cooking were brought to life - most likely in preparation for Yuuri's use.

 

"Lilia!  Otabek!  This place looks amazing!  I can't believe how much you got done!"  He sat down beside them, beaming great big smiles.  He would've hugged them but was hesitant due to their personalities.

 

The two fairies were quite proud of themselves, large grins on their faces.  Their pride was increased tenfold when Yuuri expressed his joy.

 

"Was it magic?" Yuuri asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.  The fairies' grins grew wider and as they sat there sipping their tea, Yuuri chuckled.

 

Otabek was the first to change the subject.  "Did you have a successful hunt, Yuuri?"

 

Now it was the younger man's turn to be proud.  "I did!  Let me show you!" he proclaimed, a toothy smile adorning his face.  He rushed out through the hall and back to the greatroom where he left his spoils, and within moments had them in the kitchen.  He laid the buck on the table along with his satchel of findings.  Lilia and Otabek were quite surprised.

 

"Amazing, Yuuri," Otabek gasped in compliment.  "You were blessed by the forest.  Very well done."  Lilia, as well, gave Yuuri a look of content, and Yuuri beamed at the both of them.

 

"I should have this all broken down and cooking shortly," the younger man told them.  Otabek volunteered to help and the two of them had meals for that night as well as the next couple of days prepared.  They ate in companionable comfort, moments of silence peppered with easy conversations.  When they were done they cleaned up quickly and settled into their new rooms.

 

As Yuuri laid in his original bed, he thought about everything that had happened before this point.  So much had happened, and in the end he wound up returning to where it all began.  He hoped that this time the cycle would break and he could finally live peacefully.  That was all he ever wanted in life.  He thought about what he would do from now on.

 

He also thought about Victor.  Now that they had been fully settled, Yuuri allowed himself to pine for Victor in the safety and security of his rooms.  He would have been lying to himself if he said he would be happier without Victor in his life.  Victor, the man who pushed his way into the spellbound forest, who stayed with Yuuri and tried to save him from a life of solitude, who cared for him and showed him nothing but the most beautiful feelings of love.  No, he would very much yearn for Victor for the rest of his life.  He was not ready for that world with so many people, just like he could not deal with the people of a lifetime ago.  He became afraid, so afraid, of being thrown from his bubble of reclusiveness and he didn't want to see it pop.  But was it worth it to confine himself so deeply that he would neglect to be with the greatest love of his life?  The night he laid with Victor he knew in his heart that he desired the man deeply.  The champagne was just a catalyst.  Yet he hadn't wanted to do what he had done under those circumstances.  The pressure of the people in the ballroom drove him to unsteady levels, and he wasn't ready for the aftereffects.  Victor was perfect; Yuuri was not.  Yuuri did not deserve someone like Victor, and Victor deserved someone better for him than some recluse former prince who only ever made mistakes.

 

With those thoughts in his mind and tears streaming down his face, Yuuri fell into an uneasy sleep plagued with dreams of silver hair and soft kisses.

 

Thus ended day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the story has been a little tough to read lately. It's been tough to write, tbh. It does have a goal, I promise! And I hope this chapter helps to better clarify Yuuri's feelings on the matter. I did realize that it seems like all Yuuri's doing is running away from Victor and toying with his emotions, and that may be caused by my inadequate writing abilities. Please bear with me till the end. I am seriously grateful for all of you who have kept reading <3


	16. Acclimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri throws himself into helping the people of the town in an attempt to both find a solution to his life and get his mind off of Victor. Yurio appears and Yuuri becomes privy to a very intense conversation.

The following morning Yuuri was groggy and lethargic, the thoughts and emotions that spilled forth unwarranted the previous night leaving the former prince melancholic and unwilling to leave his bed.  Though he was bolstered by the fact that he  _was_ in the place he wanted to be for a long time, in the bed that comforted him, he couldn't shake the lingering feelings of longing.  It was with a heavy heart that he got himself up and dressed, and downstairs to the kitchen.

 

It was still pretty early in the morning, the sun barely starting to rise, though Lilia and Otabek had not yet risen.  The kitchens were silent, leaving Yuuri alone with his thoughts; he decided to put himself to work until they awoke.  He lit the fires in the hearth and stove and set to boiling a pot of water for tea and cooking.  Yuuri then thought of what he wanted to make and pondered for a while.

 

They had no livestock or grain, so typical breakfast items would be impossible to make; Yuuri therefore had to get creative.  He decided on mini venison rolls and stuffed them with some of the berries for a bit of freshness.  Those having been set and cooking, Yuuri made himself some tea using the leaves Lilia brought, also adding a couple of berries in, and sat down.

 

Not long after, thankfully, Lilia made her appearance, dressed impeccably as per usual in a flowy mustard-colored gown.  She scented the air of the kitchen as she came in, smiling and sitting down across from Yuuri.

 

"Good morning to you, Yuuri.  Breakfast?" she deduced to the younger man.

 

Yuuri nodded.  "Yes, it should be done shortly.  Tea?" he responded, getting up and moving to the hearth.  Lilia nodded and Yuuri poured her a cup, adding some of the berries to her drink as well.  She was pleasantly startled by the flavor, and sipped eagerly.  A darling smile emerged on Yuuri's face at her approval.

 

As he sat down, he realized that Otabek was missing and asked about him.  Otabek needed to travel somewhere, Lilia responded airily, and would come back in a couple of days.  Yuuri was sad he couldn't bid the fire fairy farewell, but wasn't worried as he'd see him again soon enough.

 

Now that they were there, Yuuri and Lilia talked over breakfast about what Yuuri would do from now on.  At first he had been at a loss; his primary desire was just to come back home, and as he would find his parents' grave soon enough, what to do after that eluded him.  When he was with Victor, he was tutored and learning, when he was with Lilia at the tavern, he worked and cleaned.  Even when he was cursed he had things to occupy him.  Here, with none of his past or status getting in the way, Yuuri was at a loss.

 

"You have all the time in the world now, Yuuri," Lilia offered.  "Take a walk around, explore, become familiar with the town again.  Talk to the people and hear what they have to say.  An answer will come to you... in time," she added quietly.  Yuuri took in Lilia's words and held them close, comforted.

 

He did exactly as she said.

 

Over the next several days Yuuri walked around the town, disguised with a large hooded cloak, looking at what had become of his home and talking to the people still there, introducing himself as a delegate of King Victor who was overseeing the transition and staying at the castle.  The people were descendants of either former palace workers who had been devoted to the royal family, or resilient middle class residents who provided very well for their living offspring while the country fell into ruin.  He found that the people weren't doing badly, as they had learned to fend for themselves; they were just living unobtrusively.  Seeing him as friendly and not any sort of threat, they welcomed him warmly and worked together on ideas to restore the city.  Yuuri was able to find a new purpose and he threw himself into it, days filled with activity but nights, like on the first night he arrived, filled with dreams of what could have been.

 

On the fourth day two people came who Yuuri thought he'd never see again.

 

"Mila...?  ... _Yurio?!_ "

 

Yuuri and Lilia were relaxing in the sitting room when the plant and ice fairies entered, lead by Otabek.   _So Otabek went to find these two_ , Yuuri thought.  Yuuri leapt out of his seat in shock and moved toward the trio, a whole mélange of complicated feelings swirling about in his body.  He stiltedly moved toward them and then all of a sudden he was shocked into a tight hug by Mila, who nuzzled her head against his.

 

"Oh, Yuuri, I've missed you!!!" the redhead exclaimed.  "Otabek told us about everything.  How are you feeling?"

 

Yuuri leaned back in Mila's arms to look at her face and smiled gently.  "I'm doing alright.  I missed you, too.  It's so good to see you again."  He then looked hesitantly toward Yurio.  "H-Hello... Yurio," he spoke softly, drawing his eyes down.

 

"Hi, Pig," the irritable blonde ice fairy retorded, hands on his hips.  "What the hell am I doing here?"

 

"U-Uhh," Yuuri stuttered, "I'm not sure, uh..."  He looked concernedly between Otabek and Lilia, silently begging them to answer the question, for he really actually did  _not_ know why Yurio was there.  Lilia immediately had a reply ready.

 

"I had Otabek find and bring you here.  You're to apologize to Yuuri."

 

Yuuri looked at her, shocked, then looked to Yurio.  The ice fairy looked like he was about to freeze someone into a glacier.  "What the hell, hag?!"

 

All of a sudden Yurio hit the floor with a resounding crash.  Everyone was in shock, especially Yurio, who was groaning and grabbing his head in pain.  Mila, Otabek, and Yuuri all looked to each other and, realizing that none of them had been the one to take action, had all snapped their heads in the direction of Lilia, who had an intimidatingly bony hand raised in the direction of the blonde fairy.

 

"I'll not hear such disrespect from a  _whelp_ ," she responded scathingly.  Yurio glared at Lilia from his position on the floor, furious but hesitant to make any move on her.  Everyone else stayed silent, waiting on her next action.

 

"Otabek, Yuuri, Mila."  The three named persons perked up at being called upon.  "Please wait outside."  They left quickly, not needing to be told twice, and shut the door behind them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Figuring that Lilia was going to be a while with Yurio, Yuuri, Mila and Otabek moved to the greatroom and sat down by the fireplace to converse and wait.  Yuuri and Mila immediately started catching up, the younger man telling Mila everything that happened in his own perspective, including Otabek saving him - to which the plant fairy immediately and delightfully launched herself at the fire fairy in a massive bear hug - and Lilia restoring his memories, to the events involving Victor and finally returning to Nihan.  He also included what he had been doing since he arrived, which was assisting the townspeople.  Mila became very interested in this, becoming admiring of Yuuri showing personality she hadn't seen since he was a child.  Otabek, not counting Mila's overzealousness, sat quietly, content to listen to the two become familiar again.  He worried about Yurio despite his trust in Lilia, so he silently resolved to go see the ice fairy later.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing.  Yurio and Lilia did not emerge from the sitting room until nightfall.  Yurio was sullen but acquiescent, arms crossed over his chest; Lilia wore her usual mask of aloofness.  She informed the group that Mila and Yurio would be staying with them, kindly asking Yuuri to assign the two additional fairies rooms.  He did so gladly, situating Yurio next to Otabek, who nodded in approval and brooked no argument from Yurio, and Mila into his elder sister's room, which Mila happily and graciously accepted.

 

Shortly after they headed down to the kitchens for dinner and ate together.  Fortuitously, Yuuri and several of the villagers found a flock of pheasants in the forest.  Not only did Yuuri have many to take home, but so did the villagers.  It took much stealth and careful aim with carefully laid traps, but swiftly they took their spoils.  Everyone was eating well in the town that night.  Yuuri had taken some extra by chance, but it worked in his favor as he was able to serve the new members of their household.  Along with some herbs and potatoes, and some kicks under the table at Yurio, the group settled together and enjoyed their meal thoroughly.

 

Yurio was off into the hallways as soon as the last person set down their utensils.

 

Yuuri looked fretfully into the darkness of the corridor after him, but Otabek was two steps ahead, immediately rushing after the blonde after a moment's hesitation.  Mila and Lilia reassured him that Otabek would settle him down, and the three remaining cleaned up the remains of their meal.

 

Yuuri was still secretly worried about Yurio, even after all the dishes were cleaned up, the spare food stored away, and the tea was served.  Excusing himself under the pretext of needing to 'relieve' himself, Lilia nodding, Yuuri made a hasty exit to find the male pair.

 

He rushed through the castle, straining his eyes to find a lighted room in the darkness of the night-shaded hallways, hoping he hadn't somehow missed them or that Yurio left completely.  He searched through every room and corridor until he came across the sitting room, where Yurio had talked with Lilia earlier.  Finally, this was a room that was lit.  Despite knowing there had already been a fire going because of the day's use, he fervently hoped that was where he would find the two fairies.  As he came closer, his hopes were confirmed when he heard the soft hum of low male voices conversing.  Quietly he edged toward the room's entrance, getting as close as he could to hear their conversation without disturbing them.

 

"...works hard, is kind to everyone.  I grieved for him when he told me about Victor.  He's a good kid, Yura.  Lilia is quite fond of him.  She doesn't let many people get close to her," Yuuri heard Otabek say.

 

"Tch.  With that attitude, I'm surprised anyone  _wants_ to be with that hag," Yurio huffed.

 

"Come now, Yura.  Yuuri has had to suffer through much in his life, and Lilia has respect for humans.  You're the one who made him suffer, so she's holding you responsible.  As you should be.  I don't understand why you're so fixated on punishing the boy.  He's done enough for your ego.  Follow Lilia's request and put the past behind you."

 

At the mention of his name, Yuuri poked his head around the door to see what they were doing.  Fortunately they were very close to the fireplace and would not see him, so he stayed still once more and watched.

 

"Beka..."  Yurio's face suddenly took on a forlorn expression, and he looked toward the fire.  "You know my grandfather gave me that gift.  He had all of my skates specially made.  When he was killed by humans, those skates were the only things I had to remember him by.  I thought I could trust Yuuri."  The more he talked the more his voice broke down until it was cracking.  Yuuri felt heartbroken and remorseful.  He truly didn't realize that Yurio's gift was  _that_ precious to him.  Though his constant shyness and fearfulness tended to take over all of his mental capacities, he could've done more to protect what was so beloved by Yurio, that he had chosen to share it with a human.  Yuuri was going to fix this, and apologize first thing in the morning.

 

He then saw Otabek move to speak, observing Yurio with a sympathetic stare.  "I know.  That's why Mila and I didn't withhold you from your punishment back then.  We couldn't.  We knew how much you loved your grandfather."

 

There was a period of time where neither of them spoke; absorbed, Yuuri assumed, in the memories of Yurio's grandfather.  Yuuri didn't know and had never met him, but he imagined that he was a tremendous fairy, one worthy of earning the stubborn Yurio's respect and love.  Otabek was the first to speak following the silence.

 

"He doesn't have the gift anymore, you know.  And even if he did I don't think he would try to use it anymore out of respect for you.  You could always remove the knowledge just in case, or have Lilia do it.  She was powerful enough to restore all of his memories."

 

Yurio scoffed.  "Then I guess she's probably powerful enough to follow through on her threat."

 

Otabek nodded.  "Yes, I daresay she would be."

 

Yurio was contemplative for several moments.  He appeared to be taking into account everything that Otabek told him, and everything he knew about Lilia.  But then he asked a question that took Yuuri completely by surprise.

 

"If I said yes... and did what the hag told me to do... would you do something for me?"

 

"'Something'?" Otabek asked.  "Are you decided then?"  He looked at Yurio critically.

 

"I guess so," the blonde-haired fairy shrugged, soft locks flowing with the movement.  "I don't really have any choice in the matter, do I?  It's either that or Lilia strips me of my powers and makes me live as a  _cat_ for all eternity."

 

"You have every choice, Yura, but I want to know...  Are you sincere?  Do you  _want_ to?"

 

Yurio appeared to know exactly what he meant, and looked up at the fire fairy, serious but hesitant.

 

"...Yes.  Regardless of the hag's threat, what you've told me about Yuuri makes me think I can forgive him.  Doing  _this_... helping him and seeing his actions... will help me achieve that goal.   **Only** because of you, Beka, and the troubles you told me he's had since I saw him.  Because I trust you," Yurio was adamant to point out.  "And because... I..."  The ice fairy's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and he turned his head toward the fire.

 

Otabek was now trying to bore his eyes into Yurio's face he was staring so hard in an attempt to get the blonde to look at him.  Something seemed to have clicked in his head, something he intently wanted to get out of Yurio.  He lifted a hand to cup Yurio's jaw, caressing his cheek with his thumb, then gently he turned his head to face him.

 

"You've made progress, Yura...  I think that deserves a reward."  The gaze that Otabek was giving Yurio could've set wood on fire, it was so heated; Yuuri began getting flustered just seeing him do it.  "What is your request?"

 

Yuuri almost missed Yurio's response it was so soft, but when he caught the words it made him blush hard.

 

"A... kiss...?"

 

Otabek's response was just as soft.  And tender.  "I think I can do that..."

 

Then his mouth connected to Yurio's and they melded together, lips parting and tongues hastily twining around each other.  Yurio wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck and immediately pulled him closer, the fire fairy's arms going behind Yurio's back and pulling him against his chest in return.  Hands explored and touched as much surface as possible and the heat of their passion escalated quickly.  When Otabek laid Yurio down on the carpet in front of the fire and began to edge his robes up over his chest, Yuuri made a rapid retreat back to his room.

 

Once safely inside with the door locked, Yuuri sighed in relief and flopped face-first into his bed.  A whimper quickly followed and he turned onto his back, realizing that he was intensely hard from accidentally voyeuring the couple downstairs.  He couldn't believe what he heard, what he witnessed.  It made him think of many things.  Yurio wanted to forgive him.  That made him happy beyond belief.  Yurio was also in love with Otabek, and the feelings definitely appeared to be mutual.

 

All of a sudden he thought of Victor.  Could Victor ever forgive him, like Yurio seemed to be willing to do?  He then thought of the passion he just witnessed, and it made him think of Victor on that fateful night.  He imagined Victor's hands caressing him too and he whimpered.  Without thinking he slid a hand into his trousers, subconsciously seeking the sensations he felt that night.

 

Yuuri took his cock in his hand, releasing it from the confines of the fabric covering him, and began drawing his fingers up and down it slowly.  He envisioned Victor's mouth wrapping around the shaft and over the crown, pushing and pulling.  Continuing the motions, beads of precum emerged from the hole at the tip, and he added some to his hand to smooth the strokes and moisten the skin, improving the feeling.  A sigh escaped his lips as he found the right rhythm.

 

Using his fantasies of Victor being the one pleasuring him, Yuuri gave himself over to the eroticism.  He sped up his hand movements slightly, finding the right spots every so often and focusing on those areas.  He would drag a couple of fingers along the underside, applying pressure, then thumb the tip, rubbing his index finger over the hole there, then going back to stimulating the shaft.  He squirmed and moaned deep, picturing Victor's tongue in his hand's place.

 

As the feelings intensified so did his fingers.  They moved up and down the rigid length frantically; the faster he did it the more desperate he became.  Arousal brought a tingling sensation to his asshole, and with his free hand he started kneading the ring of muscle there, stimulating the area.  Every so often the hand would brush against his balls and he would groan intensely.

 

Yuuri continued like this, constantly pleasuring himself, and up and up it built until he was climaxing, warm fluid spurting over his chest, and crying out Victor's name.

 

Once he came down from his high he turned over on his side and hugged his pillow.  Though it helped to relieve him, it also made him even more despondent for Victor's presence.  Yuuri felt an aching gap where Victor's body should have been, and he knew that if the ocean-eyed king were there, Yuuri would've experience sexual and loving satisfaction beyond belief.

 

It was then that he truly started questioning the choices he made, but was saddened by the knowledge that there was little possibility that things would change by this point.  He very clearly denied Victor, multiple times, and that was a hard predicament to correct.  He fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! This chapter came out pretty quick haha. I worry that I wrote it too quickly but is it wierd to say that I'm actually really happy with this chapter? A big chunk of it didn't even exist at first (bet you can all guess which part... >_>) but when I wrote this chapter a lot of things felt like they were clicking into place and I'm really happy with the result so I hope you all really enjoy it too :D


	17. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri realizes his true feelings. Victor and Yuuri are reunited with the help of the fairies, and a happy ending is found.

Yuuri woke up late the following morning, physically and mentally exhausted; he forgot how draining release was.  He thought about last night and was feeling incredibly awkward with himself and didn't particularly want to interact with anyone, knowing what he'd seen and what he'd done.  Nevertheless, he dragged himself out of bed, getting dressed - hiding his soiled clothes from last night so he could clean them properly later - and made his way downstairs.

 

He was surprised to find that there were only three other people at the breakfast table when he arrived.

 

"Where is Yurio?" he asked.

 

"I sent him off on an errand," Lilia replied airily, sipping her tea.  Otabek must've prepared it this morning and Yuuri felt a little badly but they never said a word; he sat down and poured himself a cup and continued listening to Lilia.  "He will deliver his apology once he returns."

 

Yuuri gave her a flustered look.  "Does he really have to apologize?  I don't know if he's really done anything wrong to me, after the way I betrayed him..."   _Especially after hearing about his grandfather_ , he thought.

 

"He knows he has done you a disservice," Otabek responded this time.  "He is willing to do this for you."

 

Yuuri heard his words, but couldn't look Otabek straight in the eye for a while, after what he had seen the night before.  He tried to respond in kind, though.  "W-Well, I s-suppose if he committed to it...  B-But I'll only accept it if I may apologize to him as well."  The two fairies looked at him in silent surprise.  Yuuri took the opportunity to change the subject.

 

"Ahh, Madame, may I talk to you about something after breakfast?  In, uh, in private?"

 

After her initial shock, Lilia's mask of impassivity reemerged.  "Certainly, Yuuri."

 

They proceeded normally after that.  Otabek and Yuuri put together their breakfast, something simple since Yuuri wasn't up early enough to prepare.  They ate and talked at a leisurely pace, no one in a particular hurry to leave the table.  When they were done, Otabek offered to clean up so that Yuuri and Lilia could have their talk.

 

The pair moved themselves to the sitting room and settled into the cushy sofa.  It took Yuuri a few minutes to gather his thoughts; Lilia waited patiently, her hands folded across her lap and her back pressed comfortably against the back of the sofa.

 

"Madame... what does it feel like to love someone?"

 

To her credit, Lilia's face remained ever impassive; she merely raised a sharply angled eyebrow in response to Yuuri's absolutely unexpected question.

 

Before she had a chance to try and answer him, he hastily corrected himself.  "I-I-I mean, I love my mother and father, and my sister, and you and Otabek and Yurio and Mila and Phichit and everyone I've ever met," he rambled anxiously, like a carriage pulled by a thousand horses, "but... I-I mean..."  Yuuri became lost for words, unable to describe what he was trying to communicate to Lilia, and he looked down, ashamed, wringing his hands together.  Lilia then sat up and gently laid one of her hands over Yuuri's.  He looked up quickly and into her eyes, searching.

 

"Yuuri," she asked gingerly, "do you love King Victor?"

 

Yuuri's face took on a panicked look.  "I-I... I don't know, I just... I would start thinking about him at times and how he helped me and stayed with me and all the things we did together, and when I was happy just being near him... in the cave, in his castle... my heart would feel so warm, and I'd wish I could see him... and then when we came here, even though I thought it would become easier, I just started missing him all the time and then last night I--"  He was going at a pretty fast pace for talking but stopped just before revealing something truly embarrassing.  As his face lit up like a candle and he looked down again, Lilia just smiled; he didn't need to say anymore.

 

"I think you already know the answer, Yuuri."

 

Tears emerged from the corners of his eyes and began sliding down his cheeks.  "What do I do?" he asked in a hushed and raspy voice.  "I've ruined things...  He would never want me now."

 

Lilia's heart hurt for the boy, but she feared he would be giving up too quickly.  She had a plan for him, one that involved Yurio's journey to a certain capital in a certain country that they vacated recently.  Lilia knew that Yuuri needed time away from the overenthusiastic king - and Victor needed time apart from Yuuri, too.  Yuuri loved Victor, but was too scared; he needed to realize his feelings on his own, and here he was.  The timing couldn't have been more perfect.  She had sensed that feelings were there but since he hadn't voiced them all she could do was bring Victor here and force Yuuri to realize what he felt for the king.  At least half the battle was won.  Now they just had to wait for Yurio to bring back the spoils from his 'errand'.  She needed Yuuri to wait.

 

Lifting her hand, she stroked Yuuri's silken ebony hair, and Yuuri looked up at her with a petite, hesitant smile.  "Give it time, Yuuri.  You've opened your heart.  The universe will reward you for it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor's heart was closed for good.  He went through his days in a detached manner, only doing what he absolutely needed to do and minimally interacting with other people.  He still treated his people with respect and politeness, as was his responsibility, but did not interact with them anywhere beyond that, for his heart was cold and could not regard anyone with warmth anymore.  Not even Yakov or Minako could stir him from his melancholy.  There were no more balls, no more mingling with the citizens, no more adventures.  He would either be sequestered in his room or study, or spend time by the lake in the garden, sitting and staring out at the water.

 

"I'd like to request an audience with the king."

 

"Regretfully the king is indisposed to outside requests, and will be for the foreseeable future..."

 

Many requests to see or talk with Victor would happen the same way.  The servants, staff, and in-house nobility were used to using the same response.  This was the state of the palace that Yurio found him in when he finally reached the end of his journey from Nihan.

 

"Oi, I'm here to see the king," he declared, unlocking the palace gates with magic and entering with an air of authority.

 

The guards started in shock but answered him with their usual response for anyone wishing to see the king.  "Regretfully--"

 

"Where is he?  Don't tell me he's lazing around somewhere."  Yurio wanted to find Victor quickly and leave as soon as possible; he had no time to waste with these lowly humans.  He strode up to the main entrance and through the hall, calling out for Victor despite protests.

 

"Sir, you cannot just--"

 

"Hey!  Victor!  Where are you?!"

 

Yurio paid no attention to the simpering butler that appeared at random or any of the maids that tried to stop him.  He was annoyed now.  If someone tried to get in his way, he froze them or propelled himself down the corridors and hallways, evading them.  He was on a mission, dammit, and the sooner he accomplished it the sooner his apology would be fulfilled and he could move on with his life.  He needed to find Victor, but damn he was hard to locate.

 

Yurio had to bolt himself all throughout the castle, looking through every room and thoroughly frustrating all of its residents, before he ended up out back in the gardens.  He finally found Victor sitting by the lake, under a grove of trees, with his pant legs pulled up and his legs gently agitating the water.  Every so often he would sigh and close his eyes.

 

"Oi!  King!" Yurio called out, stomping forward toward the silver-haired man.  Victor jolted suddenly and looked around him.  His eyes caught sight of Yurio and widened in surprise.

 

"Y-Yurio?  What are you doing here?  How did you get in?"

 

"Your pathetic excuse for a guard is no match for my speed," Yurio scoffed, resting a hand on his hip.  "Now come on, you're coming with me."

 

Victor eyed the fairy with disbelief.  "Excuse me?  Coming with you?"

 

Yurio clicked his teeth in impatience.  "I'm here to take you somewhere.  As a... favor..."  He looked like he would vomit, the distaste at speaking such a phrase evident on his face.

 

"A favor?" Victor asked.

 

"Yeah.  Lilia wants to see you - you should know her, she said," the fairy responded.

 

Of course he knew  _that_ Lilia.  She helped enable Yuuri to go to who only knew where.  Assuming she had returned to her place of business after spiriting Yuuri away, he sighed and looked back out onto the water.  "I'm not leaving the palace.  I have no desire to see her or the tavern."

 

"Not that place; she's in Nihan."

 

Victor whipped his head around and shot a shocked gaze at Yurio.  "Why does she want to see me  _there_ _?_ "

 

Yurio returned his gaze, bright aqua eyes filling with fiery challenge, and a jeering smirk stretching across his face.  "You'll have to find that out for yourself."

 

Immediately Victor pulled his legs out of the water and stood tall over the petite blonde fairy, looking down at him.  He didn't want to be bothered as he was still hurting, and if he had to leave the palace there had to be a reason; if it was the reason he was thinking it to be, Victor needed Yurio to say it.  Theoretically, Lilia was the last to be seen by Victor with Yuuri, and Lilia wanted Victor to come to Nihan, which was well outside of the city and happened to be Yuuri's homeland.  "Yurio.  Why?"

 

Yurio's smirk melted into a frown; what he thought he held over Victor was clearly not in his advantage.  There would be no toying with the king.  "Tch.  It's about the pig.  Just come with me."

 

Yuuri?  Then Victor's suspicions were true; Yuuri  _had_ gone back to his home.  The knowledge eased Victor's heart a little to know that Yuuri had left to go to his homeland, somewhere important to him, rather than some nowhere land left up to the whims of the fairies.  But that still didn't explain why he had left in the first place.

 

"If I go with you," Victor started, crossing his arms over his chest, "will you tell me what's going on."

 

Yurio rolled his eyes but otherwise acquiesced.  "Fine.  Now can we get going?"

 

Victor hesitated for just a moment, but nodded.  "Yes."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Having Mila around was a blessing in more ways than one.  For one, Lilia smiled more.  Mila was refreshing and energetic, and generally a spot of sunshine for anyone around her, and Lilia was no exception.  This in turn delighted Yuuri, because he loved seeing Lilia happy.  Mila was also very sisterly to him, which he had loved about her even from before he had been cursed, though it would at times pain him as he mentally compared her to his deceased sister.

 

The biggest blessing, though, was her help around the capital.  When Mila learned that Yuuri was restoring his homeland, she all but attacked him, asking to help, and when he agreed, she volunteered to get the foliage pushed back, which he had no problem with.  Now, at first, Yuuri thought they had been going at a very fine pace restoring everything - after all, it had been over a hundred years since the last time the capital had been at its peak, so they were not in any particular hurry to accomplish the task - but when  _Mila_ got involved... the pace all but exploded.  With her ability to manipulate plant life, within a single day all of the overgrowth was backed up to a respectable distance from the outer buildings, and the city looked bright and refreshed.  Mila also encouraged growth within the farmers' crops, and so supplies of food increased.

 

The city was showing enormous progress.  Word had reached people from other villages and towns and hearing about the city's sudden revival, they were drawn in.  Pretty soon the city was bustling with new life.

 

In the days that followed Yuuri revealed himself to the people.  Up until that point he had kept himself hidden with either masks or cloaks, but now that his home was becoming home again, he felt comfortable enough around the people to reveal himself.

 

He wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting.  Maybe shock, maybe anger that the reason their country imploded was now standing in front of them, maybe derision for having the gall to return.  He wasn't expecting kindness.  The elders, who seemed to recognize him, perhaps from old pictures or descriptions their ancestors spoke to them of, simply smiled and patted him gently on the head and shoulders.  He cried then, filled with elation and comfort.

 

About a week or so after Yuuri had talked with Lilia about Victor, Lilia called him into her quarters.  She was sitting at her tea table talking amiably with Mila.  When Yuuri entered, they both looked at him.  Mila had a glint in her eye that mildly frightened him, but he shook the feeling off as he turned his attention toward Lilia and inquired as to what she needed him for.  She explained to him ever stoically that they were going to be receiving an important guest of hers.  Yuuri internally sighed; for a moment he thought they were going to trick him into something somehow - Mila's expression being the primary suspicion for that - but receiving a guest of Lilia's seemed normal enough.

 

The elder fairy told him that she needed him to look his absolute best to receive her guest and that she and Mila were going to dress him up.  Again, that requirement seemed to be fine.  'The guest' was going to arrive within a few days.  Yuuri was fine with this, and paying respects to the two fairies, went on his way to prepare dinner.

 

He should've been more suspicious.

 

When he woke at dawn on the day of the guest's apparent arrival, as was his usual, Lilia and Mila were waiting for him outside his door.  They already had breakfast made, with the assistance of Otabek, so they all ate quickly and then Yuuri was whisked away to the baths.  Now that the baths were working properly, fountains and all, Yuuri was ordered to have a proper cleanse.

 

As he stripped and got into the large, wading pool-like basin, Yuuri thought he would finally be alone for a few minutes to clean himself and wake up a bit more, but alas, while he was turned around Mila and Lilia changed into bathing robes and waded in with him.  Yuuri huffed a little; it was almost as if they didn't trust him to clean himself up thoroughly enough (they didn't).  Figuring that he probably didn't have a choice in the matter, he just squatted down as the fairies approached and allowed them to clean him as they wished.

 

Mila tackled his hair as Lilia scrubbed his body.  He felt so nervous but honored as the fairies cleaned him; he didn't imagine that they did this sort of thing often for other people.  As he was observing Lilia rubbing him raw, cringing every so often at the force being used, he scented a pleasant fragrance wafting around him.  Sensing it coming from above him, he turned his head to look at Mila.  She smiled at him, seeing that he noticed the smell.

 

"Like it?  It's my own special soap blend."

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed in more of the fragrance, nodding.  "Yes.  It's so relaxing."

 

"Good," Mila laughed.  "Because it's only going to get more strenuous from here."

 

Yuuri didn't have an opportunity to ask about the red-haired fairy's strange statement because Mila and Lilia continued their washing with renewed vigor.  They cleaned him  _everywhere_ , not a spot was missed, and he almost felt holy with how clean he felt.

 

He came to understand a little what Mila meant about strenuousness.  As soon as he was out of the baths they ushered him to the adjoining dressing room where they rubbed him down with lotion and cream, similarly scented to the soap Mila used.  They wouldn't allow him to help or do it himself.  When they were finished with that they dressed him.  Ever so painstakingly they laid the clothing on him, piece by piece.

 

The robes were clingy but soft, in blues and greens and hints of gold, and draped over him pleasingly.  The pants were dark, soft, and tapered, and golden sandals graced his feet.  He felt like a sea fairy, beautiful and delicate.

 

Mila and Lilia then took him into the great hall.  They were moving fairly quickly; it seemed like they were late for something, but when they made their way through the halls and through the doors into the main room, no one was there, and Yuuri could feel the two fairies relax next to him.

 

Finding their time to be good, the three of them moved to the center of the room and waited.  For some reason Yuuri stood forward, while Lilia was behind him, and Mila next to her.  Several moments went by, but then finally the doors opened.  Yurio walked in, an angry, flustered expression on his face and a horse's reins in his hands.  Yuuri thought this to be a little odd: who ever brought a horse into a great room?

 

But then Victor, like a beacon of light, came following through.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There wasn't, as it turned out, a whole lot that Yurio knew about the situation.  He knew primarily what he was involved in, which was up to when he gave Yuuri over to Victor and disappeared from his life.  But Lilia - who Yurio revealed to the king was actually a highly esteemed elder fairy in his world but chose to spend her remaining years in the human world - forced him back into everyone's existences.  She sheltered Yuuri, gave him all of his memories back that Yurio had sealed, and decided to help Yuuri by dragging Yurio into everything.  He was commanded to bring Victor to Nihan's old capital city, where Yuuri asked to be taken by Lilia.

 

He wouldn't say what the reason for that sudden demand was for - it might've been more of a threat than a demand - but Victor didn't concern himself any further.  He was more critical of himself; Yuuri returning to his hometown was such an obvious choice that Victor had never even considered anything different.  How much time with Yuuri could he have saved?

 

He shook his head.  Yuuri didn't want him, so he didn't follow.  That's all there was to it.  But...

 

"So why am I being brought to Yuuri?  He didn't seem to want me anymore," he told Yurio, a hint of bitterness lacing his voice.

 

"The hag thinks he does.  I guess you'll find out when we get there."

 

Indeed he would.  And with that they became silent, concentrating on the journey ahead of them.

 

They left Victor's capital city on the fastest and strongest horses Victor had available.  Yurio rode with him instead of flying - which would have been easier for him - since he was ordered to not leave Victor's side.  Though the travel was fast with the horses, the journey was long, as they would still have to stop in towns along the way and let the steeds rest.  When they were on the move, the roads were not always clear and solid.  It was a little frustrating, and the fact that he was completely reliant on Yurio getting them there - landmark and travel maps were still being plotted by Victor's subordinates, so they were riding solely on the fairy's guidance - added to his frustration.  Exhaustion and impatience were at their peak.

 

On the final day of travel, Yurio proclaimed their arrival at last, and Victor was relieved at the news, hope washing through him at the thought of seeing Yuuri again.  The two beings pushed the horses to their limits, bodies aching, minds focused on nothing but reaching the castle.  They wound through the streets, passing people and buildings, and there it finally was, gleaming in the center.  Victor and Yurio dismounted, racing up the steps with their tired animals in tow.  Yurio magicked the doors open, stepped through, and Victor followed.  His eyes adjusted to the light; Mila was running excitedly toward, well, more the horses than them, while Lilia eyed them as she walked toward Mila with a look that spoke of her disapproval of them dragging dirty feet and hooves all over the clean floor.

 

And then he beheld an angel.

 

Everything around Victor dimmed to nothing as he looked upon the man who could be none other than Yuuri - and gods, but he was more beautiful than ever.  Dressed in garments that absolutely flattered him in every possible way, Victor couldn't help but be fixated on him.  His eyes started at Yuuri's dainty feet wrapped in gold, then dragged upwards, taking in Yuuri's legs... hips... torso... hands that were wringing together... beautiful neck and jaw line... soft face with frowning lips and eyes that were wide with panic...

 

Victor paused.  Panic?  Right.

 

Shaking out of his besotted stupor, Victor moved toward Yuuri, taking bold, sweeping steps, moving faster and faster.  Within seconds he reached Yuuri and in one fell swoop he lifted the younger man up in his arms, breaking into a run and spiriting him up the stairs.  Before the other fairies could discern what was going on, Victor and Yuuri were out of sight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor needed to find a bedroom, somehwere they could talk privately, and where Yuuri couldn't get away so easily.  He looked at him intensely.

 

"Yuuri, where is your room?"

 

Yuuri's eyes widened and he blushed cutely, embarrassed by the whole situation but helplessly assisting Victor anyway.  "T-That way..."  He pointed down the corridor.  Victor moved quickly, passing doors and turning corners as Yuuri instructed, and before long they arrived at Yuuri's quarters.  Maneuvering Yuuri in his arms, assisted by him holding onto his shoulders, he opened the door swiftly and brought them inside, locking the door behind them.

 

As soon as he knew they were secure, in the next instant he was at the bed and tossing Yuuri toward its center, onto the covers.  Yuuri let out a high-pitched squeak as he landed, and Victor came right in after him, crawling over him and trapping him with his larger body.

 

Yuuri looked up at Victor's looming form.  "V-Victor... please let me go... I have to meet Lilia's guest..." he pleaded weakly.

 

"No."

 

"But whyyyyy?" Yuuri cried.

 

"Because  _I_ am her guest.  And I've been assured that we won't be disturbed, so you're not going anywhere."  A slight lie, but it probably would've been assumed anyway, even if they had discussed it beforehand.  Victor moved his head down so that his lips were touching Yuuri's neck, silver hair sweeping softly against his cheek.  Yuuri could feel the older man's lips move as he spoke.  "Now, you're going to tell me why you left that night and wouldn't see me after."

 

Yuuri's heart began to race as Victor went silent, waiting for Yuuri's answer.  Words were having a tough time coming to him.  Victor's lips pressing kisses to his throat weren't helping, either.

 

"Victor, I'm sorry I...  W-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

 

"Kissing you," Victor replied.  "Don't mind me - go on."

 

Go on?  Not while the distraction of lips on his throat was present.  " _Why_ are you kissing me?" he managed to get out.

 

"'Why'?"  Victor chuckled darkly.  "Because I missed you and have been wanting to get my hands and lips on you for some time now."

 

Yuuri's eyes widened.

 

"I'm still waiting for my answer."  Another peck, this time along Yuuri's jawbone.

 

"I thought... you would be angry, and... disappointed with me, if I stayed," Yuuri finally admitted.

 

"Well, I'm definitely angry with you...  Probably not for the reason you think," Victor amended.  "But I could  _never_ be disappointed in you; you're everything I never knew I wanted.  Why would I be disappointed?"

 

Yuuri turned his head to the side.  Tears were forming in his eyes and he didn't want Victor to see them.  "Because I... took advantage of you.  I became so wild, and... and  _crude_... because I was drinking so much...  I didn't mean to--"

 

It was then that Yuuri heard laughter coming from Victor.  It was a loud, pealing, joyful sound; Yuuri couldn't get enough of it.  All too soon Victor calmed down, wiping beads of liquid from his eyes and looking at Yuuri with humor.

 

"Ahaha... I'm sorry, Yuuri.  I didn't mean to laugh at you.  What made you consider that I  _didn't_ want that night?"

 

Yuuri huffed and pushed himself back until he was up in a sitting position on the bed.  He was blushing brighter than ever and refused to look Victor in the eyes, instead looking down at his hands.  "I was getting to that.  I didn't have the confidence to return your feelings.  I didn't remember you, so of course I couldn't.  I regret that I deceived you, that I s-sedu...  You deserve someone better.  I didn't want to burden you with my indecision, especially after we...  S-so I left."  He didn't end as strongly as he'd have liked, but there it was, all laid bare.

 

There was a long period of silence after he spoke; he supposed that Victor was taking it all in.  Though he finally realized his feelings, he was ready to accept Victor's inevitable rejection.  Yuuri was sure the king was tired of chasing him, and Yuuri couldn't blame him.

 

"You're very selfish, Yuuri."

 

The younger man nodded in response, fully expecting this reaction, head hanging down.

 

"Very selfish... to assume that I'd be happier with anyone else other than you."

 

That wasn't what Yuuri was expecting.  His head jolted up in surprise and he looked at Victor.

 

"The fact that I would probably never find fault with anything you do notwithstanding," Victor began, "it's not fair of you to decide you're not worthy of me and disappear.  Not only that, but at  _Baranovskaya's_ your memories had been restored, correct?"  Yuuri nodded despondently.  "If you remembered me, why didn't you say anything when I was there?"

 

"I couldn't go back to you, not after what I had done.  Plus I had already decided to return home... and..."  Yuuri hesitated.  He felt immensely uncomfortable having to reveal this information.  Victor would definitely become angry.  "...I thought that hiding from you would make it easier for you to forget about me."  He rushed out the last sentence and hid his face in his hands.

 

Victor had never felt sadder for Yuuri than in this moment, even when he was cursed to live in the forest.  The events from his past must have changed him to his core, that he would be so ashamed of himself in such a way.  That he was afraid to be open, afraid to love.  It was who he was.  He could understand why Lilia had taken such steps the way she had, especially when she found out Yurio, a fellow fairy, was the transgressor.  Victor had an even stronger feeling now that Yurio coming to retrieve him was less of a 'favor' and more of a punishment, or an apology to Yuuri.

 

He contemplated these things for several moments, and found that there was really only one question left that he needed an answer from Yuuri for.  Gently laying his large hands over Yuuri's slender ones, he asked, "Yuuri... how  _do_ you feel for me, now?"

 

Victor waited with bated breath.  When he finally spoke, Yuuri's voice was slightly muffled, but Victor could still hear the words clearly.

 

"...I love you, Victor.  I think I always have, even when I didn't know it."

 

Hearing the words from Yuuri that he had been so longing to hear again since their fateful night gave Victor the greatest joy possible.  Their feelings were one and the same, and Victor knew there could be a future for them now.  Nothing else mattered but that they were here and they loved each other.

 

Victor gently moved Yuuri's hands away from his face to reveal eyes flooded with tears.  Smiling contentedly, he brought his face close to Yuuri's, touching his lips to the younger man's and instilling all the love he possessed into the kiss.  His joy was increased when Yuuri timidly wrapped his arms around Victor's neck.  He wrapped his own arms around Yuuri's waist and he pulled him close, deepening the kiss.

 

After several moments of simply relishing the feel of each other, they released.  Victor brought his hand up and threaded his fingers lightly through Yuuri's short black strands, using his thumb to wipe the tears from Yuuri's cheeks.

 

"I love you so much, Yuuri.  Everything is going to be alright.  You don't have to run anymore."

 

"Victor..."  Yuuri couldn't believe it.  He could be with Victor, he was no longer cursed, life was back to normal for him, he had a place where he belonged.  He could love and be loved without any fear or hesitation.  "I love you... I love you!"

 

He laughed openly and threw himself at Victor, tackling him and toppling them both back down.  Supporting himself over top of Victor, he began placing kisses all over Victor's face, as light as fluttering butterfly wings.  In between each kiss he would laugh, and Victor eventually wound up joining him.

 

The kisses gradually became longer, and soon Yuuri and Victor were melding mouths and tongues, dragging and rubbing the soft flesh along each other.  Inevitably hands joined in too, and a myriad of fingers were eager to touch any part of the two bodies that they could.

 

Suddenly Yuuri was enveloped in a potent wave of desire, and he desperately wanted to be out of his clothes.  He wasn't drunk this time, and though he was thankful to Lilia for taking the time to really make him beautiful, he was humming with the need to feel Victor's skin against his without the haze of alcohol.

 

He grabbed Victor's hands and placed them on his chest.  "Please, Victor, help me..."  He tugged hard at the clothing, hoping Victor would get the hint.  Victor immediately understood, his cock twitching at the sound of Yuuri's teasingly erotic voice.  He rubbed his hands all across Yuuri's torso, searching for the opening and he found it, tugging hard and pulling the garment up and over Yuuri's head and tossing it across the room.  He then divested the raven-haired man of the sash holding his pants up, tossing it as well, and watched the garments slide sensually down his hips.

 

They came to rest on Victor's torso, and it was enough for him to see Yuuri's hard, erect cock standing at attention.  He licked his lips as he ogled Yuuri's now mostly naked form.  He was sat on top of Victor, the silver-haired man's hands resting on his thighs.  Victor could see everything from that angle - the swell of his hips, the hair curling at the base of his cock - that  _cock_ ; Victor was positively drooling at the sight of the reddened, rock-hard member pointing toward the heavens - the dip of his navel, smooth stomach, tight pectorals studded with pert, stiff nipples.

 

Rising up off his back a little, he gripped Yuuri by his waist, sitting up as much as he could, and took one of Yuuri's nipples into his mouth.  He couldn't get enough of the feel of them, alternating between each one every so often, twirling his tongue around them, biting and sucking hard.  His hands wandered up and down Yuuri's back while he lavished attention on the front.

 

Yuuri was having a hard time controlling himself.  Victor's mouth and tongue were wreaking havoc on his senses and he wasn't sure how much more he could take without assaulting the man right then and there.  His cock was hot and throbbing and already starting to leak precum.  He moaned softly at the sensations, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck to pull his head in closer, and began pressing his member into Victor's lap to try and increase the friction.

 

Victor groaned loudly and released his mouth.  "Yuuri, darling, are you trying to kill me?" he muttered, laughing breathily.

 

"I'm sorry, Victor," Yuuri mewled sensuously.  "Your mouth just feels so good, I c-can't help it."  He rubbed their groins together even more, moving slightly quicker with each pass.  Victor groaned again, loving the pleasure but worried he would cum too quickly.  In a flash of movement he flipped them so that Yuuri was now lying on his back and moved away slightly.  Yuuri whined and reached out his arms to pull the older male back to him, but Victor just kissed his fingers and redirected his arms back to the bed.

 

His own arms free, he grabbed hold of his pants and pushed down, revealing his own long and dripping girth.  He grinned down at Yuuri, who gulped and gripped the comforter under him in heightened desire.  "I have an idea, my dear Yuuri.  One that will most definitely satisfy both of us."

 

Victor didn't want to enter Yuuri just then - though,  _gods_ , he would have loved to - because they would be too sated and sore to move, and there were things to be done.  Granted, they didn't need to be done immediately, but if the pair expended too much energy they'd be too tired to want to do anything except snuggle; as much as he would have been completely happy with that idea, Victor and Yuuri had a wedding to plan (including a proposal) and fairies to thank and he needed the two of them to be conscious to do them.

 

Instead, he slid their bodies together, angling his dick with Yuuri's and pressing them together.  With one hand he propped himself up and took the two throbbing shafts in his other hand.  He used his thumb to take some of the precum from their tips and slid it around, slicking up his hand, and then started gliding his hand down.  Yuuri and Victor both hissed softly as the new sensation hit.

 

Victor moved slowly at first, feeling the heat and the pressure, reveling in Yuuri's hitched breathing, flushed face, and adorable moaning.  He could listen to that moaning all day and night.  He sped up his hand a little, alternating motions, and adding in his hips for extra thrust.

 

Yuuri was in a whole new world of pleasure.  The motions of Victor's hands and the movement of his hips felt  _so good_.  Every so often Victor's fingers would brush across the tip of his penis, or his scrotum would push up against Yuuri's, and they would send new waves of heat and arousal through him.

 

Victor kept speeding up his hand as streams of precum flowed from both their tips.  Yuuri was coming close to fulfillment, and laid an arm over his face as the sensations became more intense, but Victor moved it away.  His face was also flushed and his breathing hard.  "No... Yuuri.  I want... to see your face," he huffed.

 

Yuuri's face contorted, tense.  "Victor... I... I'm getting close..."

 

"So am I, darling..." Victor responded.  He adjusted himself slightly so his weight was supported by his legs and his free hand found Yuuri's tight, hot hole.  He rubbed a finger along it, feeling Yuuri jolt.  When it was soft enough and he was able to slip a finger in, the sound Yuuri made...  It was a guttural groan so deep and satisfying that it went straight to Victor's cock.  With a shout he erupted, semen shooting suddenly and landing on both of the men.  Though his energy was now spent, he needed to see Yuuri's release through its end.  He concentrated on his hands.  One dropped his rapidly drooping cock and moved faster on Yuuri's, while the other searched inside Yuuri's hole.  When Yuuri cried out, torso rising up off the bed, Victor knew he found what he was looking for.  He stimulated that spot over and over until Yuuri was spilling his seed as well and dropping back onto the bed with a thump.

 

Both of them breathing heavy, Victor allowed himself to collapse as well, falling to Yuuri's side, and gathered up the sweet younger man in his arms.  Smiles alighted their faces once they started to calm down, and Yuuri moved close to Victor, nuzzling against his chest.  Victor tiredly pulled the covers over them, wrapping them in warmth, and together they fell asleep, whispering sweet nothings of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THE END IS IN SIGHT!
> 
> Longer chapter for you guys this week, and the epilogue is going to be posted right after this. Please read through to the end, it's almost there! :D


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growth happens for old Nihan. Victor and Yuuri are happily married, and a final surprise makes its appearance

The day of the wedding was the epitome of controlled chaos.  There were people  _everywhere_ , all doing various tasks, with hardly any room to move.  Chefs were transporting food, maids were setting up chairs and tables for the feast, runners were taking requests and carrying them out.  Organization was happening and everything was focused toward that.

 

Victor was walking around, taking in the activity, heading in the direction of the baths in Nihan castle.  He was not allowed to help out - neither was Yuuri.  Yakov and Minako took over preparations, along with Lilia and Mila, and so there was not much for the pair to do other than get ready.  It was almost time.  Yuuri had already been taken by Mila and Victor was on his way to be bathed by Lilia.  He wound through the people making their ways down the halls, trying to remember where the baths were.  It took him a little while but he eventually found the double doors.

 

The baths were empty except for Lilia who was already in a bathing gown.  All other people would have taken their turns earlier, to be out of the way of the royal couple when the time came for their preparation.  Victor undressed and stepped into the water, and Lilia began washing him down.  She was just as rough as Yuuri said she would be, but he endured, knowing the end result would be perfection.

 

As he stood there he thought about everything that happened since his reunion with Yuuri.  Upon waking from their sleep that day, he immediately proposed to Yuuri, who enthusiastically agreed to Victor's everlasting joy.  They had gone to see the fairies after that, and Yuuri had made a running leap into Yurio's arms to thank him for all that he had done.  The flustered expression on the ice fairy's face did not hide the secret smile he tried to fight back as he pushed Yuuri off him and gruffly responded that his debt was repaid now.

 

All was settled and right with the world, then.  Victor, now that the rush of need to see Yuuri had passed, was able to see what Yuuri and the fairies had done with the city and the castle.  It was a magnificent amount of work done, and he was so proud of the man Yuuri was able to become.  They made plans to visit and restore all of the villages in old Nihan, and integrate the former country into Rosia more fluidly.

 

From there they went right into plans for the wedding, taking much time for themselves in between.  Every day they cuddled, or rested together, or walked lazily around the castle grounds together.  Yuuri brought him to his parents' tomb where he paid his respects, thanked them for bringing Yuuri into the world and promised to protect him in their stead.

 

They turned Nihan Castle into their second home, fully staffing it and fine tuning it to run as smoothly as Rosia Palace.  They decided to hold the wedding there as well, which would bring multitudes of Nihanian and Rosian people to the town and jumpstart its economy.

 

Everything fell into place from there, and now here they were, ready to be united for all eternity.

 

Before he knew it Lilia was done bathing him, and he was brought out of his thoughts by the fairy tapping him on the shoulder.  He nodded and followed her into the dressing room.  He didn't know how he was going to be dressed, but trusted in her judgment, as she had mentioned to him that she and Mila had prepared complementary apparel for the couple.

 

She dressed him accurately and with care, using her magic to apply the garments and fit them to his person (this was the way she dressed Yuuri, Victor found out after they were reunited).  As each piece was applied to him, he realized there was a remarkable similarity to the ensemble he wore the night of the ball.  The design was exactly the same.  Here, however, the colors and fabrics were different.  The fabric was made of the finest white silks and chiffons like quality of which he was sure only the fairies had ever seen.  Instead of gold or silver the accents were made of crystals.  The final pieces were a full, flowing cape made of gossamer, and a grand coronet made of delicately crafted crystal.  He was amazed at the incredible level of quality the fairies had shown him.  He was proud and grateful to call them his allies, and eager to see what Yuuri looked like.

 

Lilia stepped back and appraised her work, nodding when she was satisfied.  Victor was practically bouncing with excitement.  "You may go," she said, and he took off toward his and Yuuri's marriage suite.

 

Dashing through the halls and avoiding staff along the hallway, it didn't take Victor long to reach the suite, and he thrust himself into the doorway.  Mila was off to the side, grinning and admiring her work, and by the open windows his eyes lit upon his love.

 

Yuuri turned toward Victor at the sound of the opening doors, smiling and running toward him upon recognition.  Victor had all of a couple of seconds to see that Yuuri was dressed exactly the same as he and grew starry-eyed at the fact that the ensemble looked so much better on him before his husband-to-be was leaping into his arms.

 

"Victor!" Yuuri chirped happily, nuzzling his face against Victor's shoulder.  The king enthusiastically closed his arms around Yuuri's torso and pulled him up so that he had to wrap his legs around his waist.  He then pressed his lips to Yuuri's soft, dark hair, a beautiful contrast to the white of his clothes.

 

They stood like that for several minutes, Victor vaguely noting Mila quietly excusing herself to give them privacy, before he needed to sit somewhere in case his legs gave out.  He carried Yuuri over to the nearest chair and lowered himself down.  Yuuri held on tightly to him, and when he was fully sitting, Yuuri's groin was pressed on his legs.  Once he knew they were stable, he sat back a bit to look at Victor.

 

"You look so amazing, Victor.  Even better than at the ball," Yuuri sighed, cheeks lightly pinking.

 

"You should see yourself, love.  If our two very good friends hadn't just painstakingly put us all together, I'd have you on that bed over there naked and kissing you senseless."  The look in Victor's eyes was intensely directed at Yuuri, and he quivered in response.

 

"We have some time yet; you could still kiss me senseless," he purred.

 

Victor didn't need to be told twice, and immediately his lips sought Yuuri's, tasting and sucking and licking.  Yuuri responded in kind, shyly at first, then growing more assertive.  Senseless turned out to be an understatement; they were completely absorbed in each other.  Victor loved the confidence Yuuri had been showing in his new freedom, and was excited to see how his sweet prince would grow even more in the future.

 

The two royals continued to savor each other but before long there was a soft knock at their door and they separated.  Yuuri detached himself from Victor's lap - both of them sighing discreetly at the loss of contact then giggling at their kindred feelings - and together they walked out into the corridor hand-in-hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Husbands.  They were  _husbands_ now.

 

Yuuri was teary eyed as he and his new  _husband_ \- he couldn't get enough of calling Victor the word - entered the courtyard of the gardens.  They were flanked by their best men, Otabek and Phichit, as well as by Lilia and Mila, then Yakov and Minako.

 

The guests were already seated at the various tables, waiting for the feast to start, but when they saw the happy couple walk out arm-in-arm, they began to raucously start cheering.  Yuuri blushed profusely, a shy but blissful smile on his face as Victor laughed merrily beside him.  People began to get up and approach them, shouting words of congratulations and the occasional naughty joke.  Their party made their way through the well-wishers - hugging and kissing, shaking hands and returning their thanks to the various people - to the main table, situated before a row of tall shrubs for intimacy.

 

As Yuuri sat down next to Victor, he looked around and saw many people he knew.  Townspeople, his friends.  He wished his family could have been there, but he knew they were watching over him.  There was one face, though, that he had been hoping to see but could not see.  That face was not among the throngs of people, nor at his place of honor at the main table with the wedding party.

 

He sighed to himself and leaned on Victor's shoulder.  He wasn't expecting Yurio to be at the wedding ceremony itself - he figured it wasn't something the fairy would be interested in - but Yuuri had earnestly been hoping he would at least have come to the feast and share in the celebrations with them.  Sighing once more, he grasped Victor's hand and leaned his face into his shoulder.

 

The king looked down at his husband at the feeling of weight on his shoulder.  He saw the man sigh and was about to worry, but then he glimpsed the empty chair and had a thought.  He squeezed the hand in his own affectionately.

 

"Yuuri, love...  Yurio hasn't come?"  He watched as Yuuri shook his head and looked up at him.

 

"I was really hoping he'd come," Yuuri said.  "I suppose it was too much to hope for..."

 

Victor placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri's forehead.  "It's alright, my darling.  The night is still very young.  Yurio doesn't seem to follow any schedule; ours, even less so.  He may yet appear later on.  Let's enjoy ourselves in the meantime," he added, smiling.  Yuuri was bolstered by Victor's encouragement and smiled in return.

 

"Okay," he agreed.

 

The feast went on without any sign from Yurio.  People laughed and ate, gifts were presented, and before long it was the King and Prince Consort's first dance for the people.  They moved giddily toward the center of the courtyard, a far difference from the last time they had danced together.  Yuuri was no longer afraid, for he knew who he was and who he would be together with for all time.  Confidently he laid his hands on Victor's shoulder and waist, Victor doing the same and looking at him with adoration and pride at how far he had come.  Yuuri met his look with a blush and averted his eyes shyly, focusing on the top of Victor's head.  He then noticed something rather peculiar resting on top of the silvery hairs.

 

A pristine white snowflake.

 

Yuuri's eyes shot up to look at the sky.  All of a sudden it was overcast and white.  He could see more snowflakes coming down, and he looked to Victor, who was starting to notice them too.  They looked all around them and saw the white puffs landing on everything around them.  It fell all around them, and they were confused as the weather had been perfectly pleasant that day.

 

"Oi.  Prince."

 

Yurio came walking up to the couple through the center of the garden.  Yuuri's eyes lit up in surprise at the realization; of course Yurio would be the one to make it snow out of season.  He smiled and ran toward the ice fairy, holding out his arms and pulling him into his embrace.

 

"Yurio!  You came!" Yuuri cried.

 

"Yeah, I came," Yurio muttered a bit obtusely.  He backed out of the prince's arms and manifested a finely wrapped package into his hands, thrusting it into Yuuri's arms.  "Here, this is for you.  Open it."

 

Confused, Yuuri looked to Victor, who was standing slightly behind Yuuri and nodded, smiling confidently.  Yuuri turned his eyes back on the package and carefully unwrapped it.  It was easy to open, and within seconds he was holding a pair of items he had not seen in a  _very_ long time.

 

His old skates.

 

Astonished chocolate eyes met hesitant icy blue ones.  "Y-Yurio... these are..."

 

"The skates I gave you, yes."

 

"B-Buy why...?"

 

"Don't ask questions.  I'm simply returning them to you, since you were stupid enough to lose them."

 

Tears were pouring down Yuuri's face, and for a moment both Victor and Yurio were afraid he had been upset.  But then the most blissful smile appeared on Yuuri's face like the wings of a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis and he was tightly hugging Yurio again.

 

"I'll never lose them again," he whispered into the fairy's shoulder, tears choking up his voice.

 

Victor could see the tiniest of smiles spread on Yurio's face, and as Lilia, Mila, and Otabek approached to give their greetings - a loving and satisfied smile directed to Yurio from the fire fairy which made Yuuri laugh inside - he spoke quietly into Yuuri's ear.

 

"Keep them well.  I will trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG I can't believe it's the end! Thank you SO much to everyone who has stuck with this fic till the end, I feel so grateful for your support and kudos! I *never* expected to get so much of a following. The amount of hits and kudos and subscribers is more than I ever could have asked for! You guys are seriously the best <3 <3 <3
> 
> This fic was really fun to write. As the first full-length fic I've ever written in my life, it's had it's awkwardness and trouble, but I think I'm happy with the final result. At least it ended haha, I was a little worried it would just keep going ^^; It certainly never was intended to be this long, that's partly the reason I want to go back and rework the first few chapters, to match the detail of these later chapters. No big changes, just elaboration of scenes and dialogue. I'm not sure if AO3 gives notifications of edit updates, so please stay tuned in the next few weeks if you'd like to see the new results :)
> 
> Definitely gonna keep writing after this, your support has given me the confidence to keep going, and I already have a couple of new projects I'd like to do. I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy <3 I would love to know any final thoughts you have on this piece, and criticisms overall. I will use those to create better fics in the future :)


End file.
